Renegade Uchiha
by GreenRoseRegalia
Summary: In a world where the revenge we once embraced was dead, and its doppelganger was an essentially rebellious spirit... Would you do it again...Would you runaway with me? /Non-massacre/SasuSaku/TeamSeven.
1. One

This fic is dedicated to my dear friend, who has encouraged/reviewed/hearkened and so much more when I needed it! **Misskonoha , truly you are my ff-dot-net sister from another mister. **Praying I do your imagination justice, I will handle your thrilling plot with extra care :) This is my thank you for everything dear friend.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, please read on.**

* * *

 **. . .**

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Short, pale-pink hair swayed and bounced as five-year old Sakura skipped through the busy market-place. Several civilians and ninja alike filtered through, buying groceries and supplies as needed.

Though, she was immune to their presence.

Apple-green eyes shone with the ever childlike wonder and fascination as she watched the debris sprout off the earth with the pounding of her tiny feet as she skipped along. Every so often, she would be too consumed with the activity and would bodily bash against her mothers hip. Mebuki Haruno would turn towards the toddler with the raise of her cherry-colored brow in disapproval and Sakura would smile sheepishly, apologize, and claim it wouldn't happen again.

Of course, it did happen again, half a minute later to be precise.

The petite rosette tensed up like a statue, awaiting the fiery temper of her mother to pour-out at her incompetence, though she surprised her with no reaction. Either Mebuki had chosen to disregard the brash rear-end, or had decided against publicly scolding her. Either way, Sakura was too excited to ponder the fact. Hopping forward once - twice, she grinned as the thought to leap forward with both feet at the same time formed. Being wise as to to step out of her mothers path, her eyes remained downcast as she skipped as fast as her teetering feet would take her. Soon enough - believing she had gained enough speed, the toddler bent her knee's as low as they would go and pushed off the heels of her feet, jumping forward.

But, the anticipation bubbling in her small belly was short lived as she unanticipatedly collided against the light-pole.

Her head thumped hard against the lower stone-edge and she was tossed onto her back from the force. Squeezing her eyes shut at the pain manifesting internally, her bottom lip quivered as crying seemed appropriate at the moment.

"Ah," the pole grunted in discomfort.

Wait, since when do poles talk..?

Squinting her eyes open, Sakura rolled off her back and onto her side, astonished to find a little boy glaring daggers at her.

He was sprwaled in a similar manner, with one hand bent at the elbow, supporting him against the ground and the other rubbing at his sore head. She felt warmth rise on her face and knew it was because of shame.

"Oh my gosh! ...I - I didn't mean to-"

"But you did," The boy with the long lashes asserted in an icy tone, silencing her altogether.

 _Woah..._

His voice was sort of, nice...

All she could do was stare at the peculiar boy in confusion and well, intrigue.

He seemed different somehow, from the other children her age.

There was an evident confidence and maturity about him...

Was he her age?

...How old was he?

But amidst all her thoughts and questions, she couldn't help but think he was sort of, well... _beautiful.._

Choppy ebony locks framed his pale, round face in a boyish manner. A frown adorned his lips, and his black-eyes were seemingly studying her as much as she was him.

Just, who was this boy..?

"Sasuke son, I know I raised you better than that, help your little friend up."

 _Sasuke,_ his name was Sasuke.

The rosette would be sure to remember it.

His eyes narrowed up at whom Sakura assumed was his mother due to her words and their very distinct and similar features.

She was a very pretty woman, Sakura thought.

"She is not my friend," the young boy corrected, pushing off the ashen ground to a stand and dusting off his dark pants,"Her hair is pink, and she's too clumsy for my association," he stated matter-of-factly.

 _How rude._

Sakura couldn't help but notice his features tighten with disdain every time he looked at her.

The rosette had to wonder, _Why..?_

And why was he talking to her like that..?

Like she wasn't still sitting on the ground on the brink of tears?

The older woman raised a single dark brow at him,"That is enough young man, Or I may have to cancel your target practice with Izuna today," she shifted on her feet, and lightly folded her arms, watching him with expectancy.

Unfocused and on the verge of crying, the rosette was caught off guard by the abrupt hand that flashed into her line of sight. Little Sakura looked up to find Sasuke's hand out-stretched towards her, his face turned to the side, and eyes closed.

Her mothers voice rang in her head at the display, _'You can always tell when hospitality is genuine, you can see their heart in their actions, in their smile... Otherwise, kindly refuse their notions, because; why accept help or service when the person doing it doesn't want to..?"_

Sasuke definitely didn't seem genuine... He looked like he was gonna be sick.

"I don't have all day..."He muttered in impatience just within her ear-shot, making sure his mother didn't hear.

An unfamiliar emotion sprung forth - one Sakura would later recognize as pride - and she was brushing his hand away, wobbling to a stand before she could fathom it. His eyes appeared slightly widened at her brash actions but she no longer cared.

Beautiful or not, this boy was mean.

"I really am sorry I bumped into you... but your a - your an insolent rhino!"

Whole-hearted laughter filtered the air at once, surprising both the riled-up children.

"Sakura!" Mebuki gasped, coming to stand behind the little rosette with her grocery bags in tow,"We don't talk to people like that! I take my eyes off you for a second and you cause a commotion!" Her blue eyes shifted to the chuckling figure standing beside the boy and Mebuki's hand shot up to her mouth,"Oh my - Lady Mikoto, I am so very sorry for the trouble-"

Mikoto Uchiha raised her hand, attempting to control the relentless laughter she had given away to,"Please don't Mebuki, they're children, these things happen," she smiled warmly,"Such a charming young girl, using such big words at such a young age."

Mebuki smiled modestly,"Yes, most children would pluck their own eyes out before they're forced to read a book but I cant seem to get my Sakura to put one down."

"Ah, sounds like my eldest Itachi, she will grow to be a very sharp and intelligent young lady," Mikoto said before her eyes shifted to the brooding young boy beside her,"And I cant seem to get Sasuke here to stay off the training grounds for an hour..."

"Oh, training before he is six? He will be a true force to be reckoned with on the battlefield," Mebuki chimed, though slightly saddened by that fact, she hid it well.

Mikoto beamed, grasping her sons shoulder with pride,"Yes, just as long as he makes it home for dinner,"both women laughed and the children grew evidently restless to leave.

"But, I would love for these two to shake hands in appropriate pardoning before we depart,"Sasuke's mother finally said, urging her son forward with a soft push.

"Absolutely... Go on now child,"The Haruno woman lightly pushed an uncooperative, antsy Sakura and was soon forced to propel her forward. The little rosette gasped, nearly tripping over her feet a second time. She got her bearings, standing up straight to find Sasuke before her, his face completely void of emotion. Neither said a word, and neither blinked.

The ebony haired woman huffed out an amused sigh, before taking on a serious tone,"Sasuke Uchiha, I will not repeat myself."

 _An Uchiha..?_

Sasuke and the pretty woman, were Uchiha's?

Sakura's green eyes were widened animatedly, as the little boy before her brought his hand out in truce for the second time.

She'd never actually met an Uchiha before... And only then, did she wonder why that was.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke uttered lowly, his eyes shifting towards his mother to find her satisfied and walking towards the older Haruno woman. Black eyes blinked back to meet emerald and narrowed in restrained anger,"I'm sorry for being at the wrong place, at the wrong time... And for pointing out the obvious," He nodded towards her vibrant hair-color.

Sakura gasped in disbelief.

The nerve of this boy!

Mikoto and Mebuki were now too busy chatting away about their academy years to pay any notice to them.

The little rosette knew she was on her own.

Grasping his suspended hand, a small smirk tugged at her mouth,"I forgive you..."

His brows dipped in frustration,"I wasn't actually apologizing, your the one that needs to for the mountain on my head."

Her eyes narrowed,"You said the words, you apologized - and the only thing I'm sorry for is not giving you a bloody nose!"

Sasuke grit his teeth, his hand squeezing hers tightly,"I was apologizing to myself, for running into such a loser!"

"Do you have any friends with that attitude? ...It was an accident!"

"That's unacceptable, and you call yourself a ninja?"

"Ototo."

Both children dispersed in alarm at the unexpected arrival and assertively deep voice.

"Aniki... I - I've been looking for you."

Sakura stood in a stupor, completely shell-shocked at the transformation of Sasuke at the presence of his... older brother..? The difference in his tone of voice, the softening of his features, and even his posture had all come into alignment. She tried not to glare at the boy in rage. Clearly he was more than capable of showing respect, just not towards her... Sakura's curious gaze then shifted towards his older brother to find him watching her. The rosette in-admissibly flinched, unprepared for the unadulterated attention from the regal looking boy. Sasuke's older brother... His attributes were similar to Sasuke's, but shadowed because his back was to the sun. Clothed in murky ebony, his hair was long like a - a girls, his skin was white as snow... And his eyes, they were different...

They were severe, and _calculating_ in manner and Sakura felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck.

He seemed to have materialized out of nowhere.

"It has come to my understanding that neither of you can formulate a proper apology over something quite trivial..."

How did he know that when he wasn't even present during the ordeal..?

She gulped, and the words were tumbling out of her mouth,"I - I'm sorry I bumped into you, it wont happen again..." The rosette began back-tracking towards her mother, not taking her eyes off the mysterious boys for a second. But on the fourth step back, she came into contact with a warm body. Sakura froze, her neck arching back to find the older Uchiha boy standing behind her, disappointment on his brow.

Her eyes flew towards Sasuke to find him standing where she had left him... but how did this man move so fast, even while she was watching him. Fear began to grip her and she felt the beginnings of tremors taking hold of her frame.

A strong hand on her shoulder had Sakura flinching, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she was shifted to face Sasuke's nii-san.

Tensing up, she waited for the scolding she knew was coming... But he said nothing.

And so she waited some more... Yet, the only sound she was met with were of the shuffling shoppers and ruffling hot wind at her ear.

Wondering if he had left her altogether, Sakura peaked an eye open to find him very much present. He had come to her eye-level and seemed to be slightly amused with her. She gulped again but kept her eyes open, though warily.

After a moment his features changed, into something she couldn't quite understand and he leaned a little closer - his tenor quiet,"My name is Itachi... There is no need to fear me, Sakura... And you should not apologize out of fear either."

 _Itachi..._

She nodded solemnly, feeling herself relax at his words.

He seemed different, somehow.

His eyes were almost tender when they looked at her, and she felt warmth spread throughout her small chest.

She could feel his heart through his words and actions... He was being nice, _genuine_.

Gently, Itachi's right hand reached for her chin and she didn't cower away.

"Reaped quite a bump there," He uttered, examining her soil-smudged features he tilted her head from one side to the other. Standing so close - Sakura couldn't help but notice the way his thick lashes touched the top of his pale cheek-bones every-time he blinked, or the honed structure of his eyes... She sighed aloud, he was beautiful, too.

Further amused by the admiring expression on the little nymphs face, the older Uchiha heir smirked. Such honesty, such innocence. Itachi appreciated the mirroring light within the little rosettes gaze.

Truly, it was a sight for sore eyes.

His sharp gaze then shifted to his neglected, little brother,"Sasuke," he beckoned with the subtle jerk of his head and the younger Uchiha came forward, his features hard as stone. Itachi examined Sasuke's face in the same manner, before withdrawing his hands, resting them on his bent knee's.

After a somewhat tense moment of silence Itachi spoke in a captivating mien.

"What I am about to tell you both is not taught or even understood by many..."

Both toddlers nodded in anticipation for what the older Uchiha had to say.

"Strength and truth are more important than the armor on your back, and sword at your hip," Itachi began with a distant expression, and Sasuke's features became awe-struck as it always did when his Nii-san spoke in proverbs,"But, mercy, and compassion... and love," He paused, closely-watching the two children before him,"Are the greatest force in the world..."

Sakura gasped,"Really?"

"Tch, no way..." Sasuke puffed out in disappointment.

Itachi's mouth quirked up into a faint smile at the completely different answers from the toddlers. One would never say these two were brought up within the same village - and that was in no regards to their differences in physical features.

This little girl, she would believe anything one told her... but Sasuke - he had already been exposed to the harsh reality of the shinobi world.

The Uchiha were mighty, fierce, and prideful...

But apart from their knowledge and understanding, the Uchiha were tools.

Aside from being a witness, Itachi had lived through the manipulation and corrupt conduct of his elders - getting the brunt of the impact quite really. There was much he had wished he hadn't seen, much he wished he could've prevented but this very moment with his Ototo, this dispute that could either establish the inferiority Sasuke held towards civilians, or alter his distorting perception - it was an opportunity Itachi had been waiting for.

He looked down at Sasuke, his features straight and tenor inquiring,"What drives ninja to _fight_ , to _kill_ , Sasuke?"

The young Uchiha didn't hesitate,"That's what they are trained to do... No emotions on the field, no mercy, no hesitations!"

His expression neither changed nor did his gaze, though the elder Uchiha shook his head in regret.

"Hmph, I'm going to have to monitor your next encounter with that fool Izuna." The abrupt notion of Itachi's hand shooting out, and gripping the back of Sasuke's neck, had the two toddlers reeling out in startle. Itachi's features were cool and smooth, contradicting his actions and Sakura waited in absolute suspense for what he would say or do next.

There was something brewing within the older Uchiha's dark gaze.

"Why do I fight Sasuke..?"

Shaking off his stupor, the little boy exhaled a heavy breath, and closing his eyes, his brows bunched up in what appeared to be pain,"For Tou-san and Okaa-san... For _me_..."

 _For his family..._

Sakura was beginning to feel like an intruder between the two brothers but couldn't bring herself to move. And somehow, she just knew Sasuke's nii-san wouldn't let her off that easy.

"Why?" Itachi questioned curtly.

"...To protect us... To protect Konoha."

Itachi held his brothers gaze, seemingly looking beyond the physical organ and deep within its recesses where his soul resided.

What was he thinking? ...and what did he see?

Though they weren't aware, both the toddlers shared the same thoughts.

But maybe their questions were misdirected, maybe they were too young and naieve to understand that the real question was... what did Itachi want them to see?

No later, he released Sasuke's neck, but didn't withdraw his hand. With his forefinger - Itachi poked the very center of his little brothers small forehead,"Yes, to _protect_ those whom I _love_... And does that not also include Sakura, Ototo?"

At processing Itachi's words, the rosette suddenly felt her face flush once more, and averted her gaze timidly.

Sasuke's jaw clenched in emotion,"Well, she does live here so, I guess so," he kicked at the dirt, his eyes downcast.

"How do we treat our comrades?"

The younger Uchiha sighed, finally blinking his dark eyes up to meet Sakura's,"Defend them like our blood-brothers, or - uh, sisters in this case..."

"And when they fall?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, seemingly stalling,"Carry them on our backs, and never surrender."

 _When they fall..._

The words echoed in her mind, and an emotion Sakura had never felt before overcame her... Elation.

Itachi nodded in esteem after a moment, ruffling his ototo's raven-locks, and getting a bashful smile out of the little boy.

Sakura couldn't help it, she giggled in delight,"Is that all really true, Itachi-san?"

Never had the desire to be a ninja been so overwhelming for the rosette... More than anything, she wanted that connection with her comrades.

And she would have it.

"Yes," Itachi affirmed, before pushing off his knee's to a stand.

Though he hadn't verbally or physically forced them like their mothers, she sensed what he was waiting for.

Sakura cleared her throat, preparing to apologize for real this time... For Itachi's sake.

"I really am sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and one of us could've gotten really hurt..."

The younger Uchiha shook his head in mock incredulity,"Hn, finally somethings clicked up there..."Without needing to look he felt his older brothers hard gaze on him and forced the words out,"I'm sorry for uh - questioning your ability as a ninja, and I'm sure your hair color is genetic so it couldn't be helped."

She watched him peculiarly for a moment, unsure how to feel or what to think of the apology, but the notable growl of her belly had her face burning for the thousandth time.

Sakura shifted on her feet abashedly,"Well, okay then... I'm gonna go... Goodbye!"

She raced off to find her mother before either could say another word, not that she thought they would...

What a weird day...

She'd have to consider finding the strange dust she was so fascinated with outside of the market to avoid a repeat of the evening.

Just before she turned the corner to the next street over, she chanced a glance back to find neither boys in sight.

"Sakura dear, there you are. Come now, we have to go get dinner started..."

The rosette smiled, keeping up with her mothers quick pace,"Oh thank goodness, I'm starving..."

"Yes, I'm sure all that hopping about and arguing worked up quite the appetite,"Mebuki Haruno stated, a small frown on her features.

The toddler reached for her mothers free hand, and pressed her face against it,"I'm sorry Okaa-san, I don't know what came over me... I didn't mean to embarrass you.."

Mebuki squeezed the little hands in her grasp,"I know dear, but the Uchiha's are different, they are to be respected and honored... Even if most are arrogant."

"But, why do we need to respect them if they're arrogant?"

The older rosette woman sighed,"They are an ancient and powerful clan - the military police force... Konoha's walls have almost never been breached because of their abilities for many generations. They come after the Hokage, and most would compare them to royalty."

Sakura heard the praising words coming out of her mothers mouth but she didn't miss the almost woeful tone to her voice... Should she fear the Uchiha? Sasuke was her age, yet he was so different.

"Oka-san, why was Sasuke so, reserved and boring? He's my age, but he didn't act like a child at all..."

A weighted sigh left Mebuki's lips,"Sweet child, there's so much you don't yet know... Since before the day they are born, Uchiha are bred to be warriors, they begin training at a very young age and so, they're innocence and youth are often times deprived of them..."

Sakura didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit.

Kicking a pebble with more force than necessary in her path, she felt an unwanted sadness form in her heart for the Uchiha children.

 _Born and bred to be warriors._

But then, if all Uchiha were arrogant warriors, what did that make Itachi?

He was downright scary without having to do much of anything but... She thought she saw a piece of his heart today...

She didn't know enough about the clan to make conclusions but her small mind was already aware, had already grasped it... Itachi was an entirely different breed, and he loved his brother very much.

"But Itachi's not like them, right Oka-san?"

Mebuki's steps faltered until she came to a slow stop at processing her daughters words.

Blue eyes widened with worry, and the words she spoke next came out in rattled uncertainty,"You _met_ Itachi Uchiha today?"

Suddenly afraid at her mothers unusual reaction, Sakura managed a rigid nod.

The older Haruno woman dropped the bags in her hand and gripped either side of the little rosette's shoulders,"You listen to me Sakura, I don't want you near that side of the market-place again, do you understand me?"

"But - why? He was nice to me-"

Mebuki squeezed her shoulders in an urging manner,"That boy is dangerous! You don't know enough to understand, your too young, just heed my words-"

Sakura shook her head, growing frustrated with her mothers confusing behavior,"No Oka-san, he wasnt like that-"

"Not another word about it-"

"But he taught us about mercy and-"

"Mercy?!"Mebuki Haruno shouted, incredulity overcoming her sense,"He is a _killing_ machine, he doesn't know the first thing about mercy!"

 _What..?_

Green eyes expanded in disconcert.

Her heart, it was beating so fast.

The color eventually left Sakura's face completely," _No_..!"

She pulled out of her mothers grasp and _ran._

Running as fast as her feet would take her up the steep hill just before their home. It couldnt be true! Why would Itachi lie - why would he say those things if he was a monster?

Salty-wet tears spilled over, blurring her vision and she sobbed, ignoring her mothers distant yet near call.

'Sakura!"

No, her mother was wrong, Itachi wasn't like that...

He wasn't!

"Sakura hold on, please! I reacted wrongly - I was just afraid, please honey wait for me!"

At her mothers words, the toddler subconsciously slowed, but the watery vision had her stumbling forward to the ground. Further covering her flesh in dirt and bruises, Sakura attempted to push to a stand but was scooped up, before she could manage,"Ah, little girl your going to give me grey hair before I'm thirty years old!"

The petite rosette automatically wrapped her arms around her mothers neck and sniffled, her whole frame shuddering as she spoke," He - He kills be-because he-he loves his little br-brother... To protect him and-and Kono-Konoha!"

"Shhhhh, I know sweet heart, I shouldn't have said that... Come on, lets get dinner started over some mochi, and we'll discuss it okay?"

She buried her face in her mothers neck, the sweet and familiar perfume filled her senses and soothed her,"O-Okay."

Sakura agreed, but no matter what her mother told her, no matter what she forbid - Itachi had left an impression that would not be challenged.

And surely, it wouldn't be forgotten.

 **. . .**

* * *

 **I hope the difficulty in a friendship let alone a relationship between our OTP's reflected in this chapter... It's going to be a long journey, but I'm stoked for this fic!**

 **Thank you for reading friends :)**


	2. Two

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Oh_ doesn't Kagami Uchiha look especially _gorgeous_ today!?"

"He always looks good, but he doesn't compare to _Sasuke_... God, that boy is absolute _perfection_."

"Oh my gosh! I better be on Sasuke's team or my whole reason for becoming a ninja will be wasted!"

The tendons at the petite rosette's jaw stretched in annoyance.

Everyday, it was the same.

'Sasuke this, Kagami that, Naka there - etcetera and etcetera...

It was endless.

Sakura gripped her head forcefully to fight the urge to slam it against the desk to be done with it all. Yes, the Uchiha were unnaturally good looking. Yes, they came from a powerful clan and their kekkei genkai was as beautiful as it was terrifying... But irreversibly, they were _assholes_.

The whole lot of them.

Sakura despised the constant gushing praises and love they were given when they were undeserving and didn't even appreciate it most of the time. Except for Naka - he thrived off the attention, the man-whore that he was.

Her ivory cheeks filled with air before she parted her rosy lips in exhale and they deflated.

"I wonder why Iruka Sensei's running late... I'm dying to know what team I'm on!"

"If me and Naka are put together... We would have the _ultimate_ love story as we grow older..."

The pre-teen closed her eyes in exasperation... Having grown tired of the repetitive conversations surrounding her in the classroom, Sakura debated a short nap before their teachers arrival... It was their last day after-all, no harm in it.

Sweeping her long pink locks aside, she tried to tune out the irritating _fan-girls_ as best she could. Though Sakura couldn't deny that there was a point in her short life where she _too_ shared the admiration for the Uchiha. A boy with raven-black hair and the darkest eyes she had ever seen became a vivid image in her mind. Skin white as snow with round, juvenile features and a permanent superiority stamp on his arched brows... _Sasuke Uchiha._

Inwardly, the rosette could admit the years-invested - infatuation she used to hold for the boy and his older brother... They even used to play together on occasion... And then she had a conversation with Sasuke a little over two years ago - she'd learned her lesson. The memory still managed to send her blood boiling but she kept a cool exterior...

 _'Was that your excuse in order to speak with me? ...Stop wasting my time.'_ He'd uttered darkly before walking off... His only words to her when she had asked if he was feeling 'okay' because of the exhaustion and sorrow etching his pale features...

The only time she had ever gained the courage to reach out to him, and for him to react such a way had left a dull ache in her heart... It was a chance Sakura would never take again.

Her pride wouldn't allow it.

She could still hear the obnoxious, hyena-like laughter coming from the other younger Uchiha boys who had stood close-by to witness the transaction...

Oh, the mortification she had faced in those days...

 _Never again._

Her far-away expression evaporated when Iruka entered the classroom, closing the door shut with a click...

This was it.

The brunette instructor set his folders down, and leaned both hands flat against the desk before facing his students,"Sorry I'm late class... I had to speak with a few of your future Instructor's,"He said with a wistful smile before clearing his throat to continue,"Now I know your all excited to be graduating but please remember that whatever you've learned here doesn't compare to what you will face daily out there..." There was a nearly audible gulping sound from every student within the room.

"When you are with your teams - whether enduring through a _silly_ D-rank mission, or on a more dangerous higher ranking, you will be pushed to the limit... Mentally, physically and emotionally... and only then will you be able to discern if you can go all the way... But I have faith in you all, and certainly - I have no doubts that many of you here right now, will make _history..."_

They went through the tests, both written and physical the day prior so Iruka merely spoke more words of encouragement before preparing to dismiss them.

One by one, names were called out with their assigned team number.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga - Team Eight."

Snickers and whispers filled the room as half the class had already been named.

"Naka Uchiha, Haru Murakami, and Naomi Akiyama - Team Four."

Several girls deflated in their seats as Naomi blushed scarlet red, immediately moving to sit beside the shaggy Uchiha. Naka winked at the violet-haired girl before fist-pumping Haru.

"Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka - Team Ten."

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" The platinum blonde shouted in open distaste, screeching her chair back to stand. Ino was answered with a mild glare from Iruka,"Sit _down_ Miss Yamanaka." Reluctantly, she did as she was told but continued to spout furious indignation's under her breath.

"Next we have Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,-" The rosette heard her new teammate's triumphant hoot at her name and couldn't help but smirk with the shake of her head,"...And Sasuke Uchiha - Team Seven..."

The smirk was wiped off Sakura's face, along with all color. Naruto's own grunt of displeasure barely reached her ears with all the jealous gasps and cries from the girls around her. The original plan to overlook him failed miserably, as her green gaze hesitantly shifted across the room to find him predictably - _displeased_. Dark brows drawn low, he sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

It seemed, neither of the three were pleased to be with each other.

Dammit... Why was fate always against her?

Iruka called the last two teams before preparing to dismiss them. But even before he had, Sasuke was already making his way down the rows of desks and exiting the classroom in haste.

Sakura ground her teeth together, grabbing her bag and shuffling out along with the rest of the class.

What was his problem? Were they too beneath him to be good enough..?

 _Arrogant bastard..!_

She kicked a pebble with more force than necessary as she made her way home.

The fan-girl in Sakura had died long ago, she hadn't even spoken to him since that encounter two years ago and uneasiness overcame her at the thought of being near him everyday.

She didn't want to be awkward around him - no, she _needed_ to maintain a professionalism. This was her career after-all. So long as Sasuke acted as a teammate and nothing less, they could possibly make it through. But if he continued his condescending ways, she _vowed_ to make his life a living _hell_.

A resigned breath left her lips as she neared the front-door.

Tomorrow... Tomorrow it would all begin.

* * *

The drawl of Naruto's stomach growling could be heard from a mile away - Sakura would wager.

"You guys, pleaseeee - I cant take it!"

The blonde was tied up against a wooden post for disregarding the bell test' assigned by their new Sensei. Instead, the famished boy had tried to eat their lunches. Sakura sat a few feet away, eyeing the assorted bento-box within her grasp. She had no appetite with the many thoughts hindering her. Vaguely, her hooded green eyes shifted toward the lone Uchiha standing at Naruto's other side, still showing blatant distaste for the situation.

Of course, they had _failed_ the 'bell' challenge.

It wasn't even required of them to snatch one of the blasted chimes - _teamwork_ was the only objective.

And none of three could stand beside the other for longer than five seconds.

Sasuke was as pompous as ever and Naruto was a reckless fool, and she... She was quivering like a frightened kitten all throughout the ordeal.

Pathetic.

"Oh kami my visions blurring, everything's going black... I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

"Its your fault we're in this mess, so just shut up and _hang there!_ " Sasuke growled darkly from where he stood, surprising the two by speaking at all.

He hadn't spoken a single word since their Sensei's short-departure.

Jaw clenching, the blonde wiggled from his perch in anger," _My_ fault? Your the one who kept charging at him like you could take him on your own!"

The young Uchiha shifted on his feet, pacing until he was standing before Naruto," _I_ almost did, what do you have to show for? ...And _you_ -" He aimed a fowl expression towards the defeated rosette sitting on the earth,"At-least try to contradict your physical appearance by _acting_ like a ninja."

"Hey - don't talk to Sakura-Chan like that!"

The rosette knew this was coming... And honestly speaking, she was surprised it took so long.

She set the food down beside her hip, meeting his scowl with her own,"What is with you and my pink hair? My _hair_ has nothing to do with my performance!"

He snorted, turning away from the two,"Doesn't reinforce it either."

Patience running dry, Sakura grit her teeth.

Pushing onto her feet rapidly, her features morphed into a confused vehemence,"What the hell have I done to offend you?"

Tilting his neck so half his face was in view, a sardonic smirk spread over his mouth,"You'll _never_ have the influence to offend me..."

"Then _what_ is your problem?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sakura waited, staring at the structure of his back. The Uchiha fan symbol at his middle, the evident muscle-formation for such a young body and the clenched fists stuffing into his white pockets.

 _The 'scornful' pride of the Uchiha clan._

Why was he making this so difficult... Why did he have to make her feel -

"It's your _inadequacy_."

She stopped breathing altogether.

...Inadequate...

It didn't matter how good she did in the academy or how much her grandfather encouraged her to be a ninja... The rosette understood then that Sasuke had just called her what she had always subconsciously felt.

Not good enough...

Aiding too many irrational fears...

...Her quiet terror of _Death.._.

Was it so blatantly obvious that she wasn't suitable, or had the raven-haired boy read her emotions somehow... Hitting her where it _hurt._

But really, she shouldn't have been so caught off guard by his words...

Because that's what _his_ kind did, they used your weaknesses against you.

"You _bastard!_ " The shaggy blonde roared, his restrained arms flailing as he glared holes into the back of the young Uchiha's head,"Don't listen to him Sakura-Chan, your super smart and your gonna be a great ninja someday - after me!"

With the brewing storm in her mind, she barely heard Naruto's words.

She swallowed the mass of emotion at her throat, and spoke with unrestrained contempt,"An _Uchiha's_ opinion means nothing to me... How can anyone consider your words when all you people do is lie and _deceive_... With and without those damn eyes."

Unprepared for such words to come out of her mouth, Naruto gaped at the rosette...

And then - within the blink of an eye, a glowering Sasuke was standing before her shorter frame. Long-ebony locks covered his features, casting shadows over his black eyes,"...Say that _again..." Dared_ his quiet tenor.

Blue eyes widened in panic and the blondes head shook rapidly,"Nu-uh, no - _no Sakura!_ Don't say it again!"

For a fraction of a second, she had unintentionally displayed fear - being mentally unprepared by the speed in which he moved...

But she bounced back fast, her brilliant green eyes narrowing into slits,"You manipulate people to get what you want, and you do it at any cost..." Sakura paused, feeling bold she took half a step closer," _Even at the expense of your own clans-mens!_ " She sneered with disgust, and suddenly - her feet were no longer on the ground.

Sakura's back was slammed against the wooden post, stealing her breath and distorting her vision.

"STOP IT - Let her go you teme!"

Eyes coming into focus, she reflexively gulped only to feel strong fingers at the base of her throat. Bodily restrained, her hands gripped and shoved his own in futile - he would not budge.

His black gaze had bled into crimson, and she couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips.

"You know _nothing_ of my clan, nor what _I_ endure on a daily basis..." His icy hiss had the hair at the back of her neck standing on end.

Naruto jerked violently against the ropes,"Let her go _now_ ass-hole!"

Sasuke's grip only tightened on the the material at her collar-bone,"Choose your words wisely around me..." He said grimly, leaning in closer and she fidgeted anxiously,"I _wont_ tolerate it a second time."

The hell she would!

Still, she couldn't deny how much stronger he was - and how much it was beginning to scare her.

But it was all an intimidation tactic, his threat was empty.

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" Sakura intoned spitefully, revealing her green gaze, she met his eyes unflinchingly,"Besides... I thought I didn't have the _power_ to offend you."

Black brows dipped low as his aura emitted waves of _malice_ and he pressed his fingers on a pressure point that had her mind swimming in a dark fog and limbs feeling as though they weighed a ton.

"I'm calling your bluff," He brought his mouth against the shell of her ear, and uttered in a tone as harsh as the bark of the tree biting into her shoulders,"Your not fooling anyone Haruno, your _shaking._.." His words along with his hot breath sent a chill down her spine and she flinched,"So unless your ready to defend yourself... Bite your tongue."

Not waiting for an answer, Sasuke withdrew as fast as he had come and she dropped onto her sandled feet.

Light-headed and slightly breathless, the rosette leaned against the trunk to get her bearings.

Clearly, she had a death-wish... and he was ready to grant it.

But when the shock of the transaction wore off, she was torn between _breaking_ his pretty face and apologizing for her words...

So, she did neither.

Maybe she had crossed a line or two, but he was pushing for it...

"Earth - to - _Sakuraaa!"_

She shifted to finally acknowledge the blonde,"I'm okay Naruto..."

No, she wasn't... but it wasn't any of the his concern.

He squirmed uncomfortably,"The bastards lucky I'm tied up... Who does he think he is, putting his hands on you like that?"

Who indeed... And she couldn't even oppose his physical strength.

Sakura's resent for the young Uchiha had reached incorrigible lengths but... She didn't like the things she had said to him, no matter how much he had pushed her on.

 _'Nor what I endure on a daily basis...'_

For the first time since her anger manifested for the boy, she stopped to consider what it meant to be an Uchiha, and all the obligations that came with the name... She'd heard rumors of Itachi's struggle with the clan but never reviewed the boy standing several feet away. On one account she'd witnessed a transaction between a younger Sasuke and his uncle - apparently, he beat the older more 'experienced' man in a spar and suffered the consequences. That was the first and last time she had cried for him. Sakura could only imagine how hard its been - especially with the infamous Fugaku as their father...

The rosette sighed, wanting to just go home and quit the day.

"I was... Sort of asking for it Naruto," She found herself confessing, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. And she hoped the young Uchiha had heard her because that was as close to an apology as he would get from her at the moment... He was still a jerk.

Naruto quickly disagreed and went on and on about his rivalry with the boy.

Her brows furrowed in frustration, as she tuned out her loud teammate.

The situation was ridiculous... How were they going to pass this damn test now?

It had gone from bad to worse in a mere ten minutes.

Though, she knew the only way was to put their differences aside - _at least_ for the next hour... and maybe, Kakashi Sensei would give them another chance...

Maybe... If they could manage such a feat.

But, somewhere deep inside - she knew they would manage because, the two boys deemed her teammates wanted this as bad as she...

No even more so than she...

* * *

Days had turned into weeks, and weeks had become months...

And it had been a rough beginning for Team Seven.

Somehow, they managed to pass... And all in the name of steamed _rice_. Before their Sensei showed up, Sasuke had begun stuffing Naruto's mouth just to drown out his voice, but Sakura knew he was really doing it to nourish the blonde before the silver-haired Jonin put them to a second test.

It was as unbelievable as it was hilarious.

And since that first day, what soon followed was - zero teamwork, no communication and unrelenting squabbles that consisted on a daily basis between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura believed they secretly had a crush on each-other but weren't ready to come out of the closet and so, they argued... About _everything._

And aside from nearly losing _both_ teammates within the first few months - they were all still alive, and getting better everyday. As for her trepidation with the boy with the raven-black hair, it was long gone... After wanting to spill each-others blood their first day as a team, things had changed for the better... Sort of.

Initially, Sasuke was cold and didn't acknowledge her presence at all, for _weeks_... And the feeling of 'Inadequacy' had lingered still.

His words had affected her more deeply than Sakura knew... They were the reason behind her relentless training, sleep deprivation, and with time - remarkable improvement.

She never wanted to give him, nor the rest of their team a reason to doubt her abilities.

And as time passed, they had developed into somewhat of an understanding... Now, they only spoke to each-other if it concerned a mission or anything related, and Sasuke was condescending only on occasion.

Progress.

But still, because of her weariness of the boy with the raven-black hair, Sakura had been hindered - unable to grasp some of the sacrificial components of being a kunoichi, until the lesson abruptly presented itself on the current - measly C-rank mission.

"Are we there yet?"

Pebbles and gravel crunched beneath their sandled shoes as they trailed after Kakashi Sensei. Team Seven was at present - travelling to the Village Hidden by Stone, on a scroll delivery venture. It was a simple enough task, except for the fact that the journey itself was more life-threatening than being attacked by rogue-nin. Vast lengths of stone upon stone jaggedly encased the city - that they were so desperately trying to reach.

Muscles aching, sweat trickling and throat as dry as the Suna desert, Sakura trudged on with little motivation... Every-time she looked down, her heart plummeted down into her stomach, and she froze up. Though every-time she did, she was surprised to find Sasuke _nudging_ her shoulder... In encouragement or annoyance, she wasn't sure but would bet on the latter. Either way, it did the trick in getting her body to move.

The trail was narrow, and their copy-nin Sensei strictly advised they stay close to one another and assist each-other every moment of the way. It was four-days travel and they were facing the worst of it now, so they were close.

A long, gratey groan left Naruto's chapped lips somewhere from behind her,"Are we there _yet?_ "

Still, no one answered.

Sakura found the task of speaking too taxing for her dry throat and believed the others felt the same way.

They continued on in silence for some time, praying the rays of the burning sun would relent. Dazedly following after Kakashi Sensei, the rosette barely grasped his warning words a few seconds prior of the unsteady boulders, balancing atop one another miraculously beneath her feet. The urge to stop and steady herself was strong but she knew the end result would be bad. Quickly, the rosette jumped off just as they began to quake beneath her sandles and started to breakout into a jog to catch up to the copy-nin and young Uchiha. Though, just before she could turn the corner, the shaggy blonde's yelp of distress reached her ears.

 _Naruto._

He wasn't in ear-shot at the time to have heard Kakashi's warning of the unstable rocks.

Dust rose from the gravel as she abruptly turned on her heel, nearly falling over the edge herself as she raced back around the corner to find - Naruto's body flailing, defying gravity with the slow-motion of the scene as he was sliding off the large grey stones.

Oh God.

"Ah, crap! Help!"

Green eyes widening in panic and heart slamming against her rib-cage , Sakura dove for her teammate without much thought or deliberation.

"Naruto!"

Reaching - she reached for him with no idea of how she was to prevent them both from falling to their deaths. Her only motive was to grab ahold of his quickly descending form. Torso skidding rapidly against the hard ground, Sakura's ivory hand locked onto Naruto's tan wrist. Relief almost came, until she realized her sliding body wouldn't stop. His weight was overpowering her own. Before she could try to reach for anything - anything at all to anchor them they were both falling over the edge.

 _NO!_

Her mind screamed, as her breath was stolen, but reflexively her clawing hand managed to lock onto a sharp edge just a few feet below the treacherous boulders. The force _cut_ into the skin of her palm and something between a cry and a gasp left her aching throat, echoing throughout the hills of stone surrounding them.

"Sakura, Naruto! Hold on!"

Their silver-haired Sensei exclaimed from above.

Surely she was in capable hands and even _if_ they had fallen, Kakashi would have been able to do something still... But Sakura couldn't shake the feeling of _impending doom._

The rosette squeezed her eyes shut in absolute _terror_... She would _not_ look down, she would _not_ let go of Naruto. Sakura repeated like a mantra, urging her emotions into alignment with the words and failing miserably.

Tears stung behind her eye-lids and she bit down on her quivering lip.

Naruto's dangling body swayed helplessly, making it harder to maintain their locked hands.

"Sakura, I - I'm _so_ sorry... I had water and food on my mind and wasn't paying attention," He confessed in a guilty whine, the remorse also evident in his tone, "A-Are you okay?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat she nodded, unable to open her eyes to assess the blonde she could only ask him back,"A-Are you o-okay Naruto?"

Curses!

That came out far too weak and shaky.

The hand that had locked on the sharp edge of stone had gone completely numb and it wracked her whole body with tremors.

Where was Kakashi Sensei? Sakura wasn't sure she could hold on for another second.

"Sakura your hand, its-"

She shook her head weakly,"Don't worry Naruto..." Bouts of air left her tightening throat and she began to panic when two of her fingers seized up, releasing their hold,"I - I cant hold on!"Her raspy squall carried over. Sakura shuddered as her stiff fingers reluctantly tore away from the jagged stone.

 _Oh please no!_

Slipping, they began to free-fall.

Crippling fear and failure consumed her, and she prepared herself for the inevitable when Naruto's hand was suddenly wrenched away from her left-grasp just as her numb - flailing right-arm was caught in a vice grip. Sakura's neck jerked, and body swayed from the force. Unwillingly breaking her eyes open, she found - _Sasuke._

With profound grace, he was crouching on a jagged stone - his pale hand gripping her _crimson-smothered_ wrist - consequently painting his own and she quickly locked her sore fingers around his forearm.

 _What about Naruto!_ She couldn't find her voice to ask about the blonde.

Confused at the sight of bright red, the exerted rosette was alarmed to find the extent to which the thick trails of blood had streaked down from her palm all along her arm. She gulped, and her edgy gaze was in-admissibly drawn low.

High - they were so _high_ up that the ground at the very bottom was grey and without any perceivable form.

Squirming, as her stomach did a massive somersault, Sakura understood - she was officially going to pass-out.

Before her hand could completely slacken from his own, she was hefted up in one tug. Bodily grabbed and tossed over the edge of the cliff, she tumbled on the level surface. Breathing ragged, she didn't even flinch when Sasuke's sandeled feet landed beside her hip.

"N-Naruto," She intoned weakly.

He crouched before her, wearing an expression she couldn't quite explain. "He's fine," he answered, cocking his head towards the right where the blonde was carried by a wall-walking Kakashi... They seriously needed to work on their Chakra-control, Sakura admonished in her foggy mind.

She pulled herself up to sit, leaning against a large boulder; willing her quaking body to ease up... And Sasuke's scrutinizing gaze only made it worse, she felt like a coward. Like this weak little thing that could be so easily afraid, and shaken... This was _nothing_ compared to the obstacles they were going to face - that _she_ was going to face...

"H-How do I stop sh-shaking?"

Her voice, it was so thick... God, she really didn't want to cry in-front of this boy.

But her emotions were swelling within her, and she didn't know how to stop it...

Her first chance in proving herself and she was crumbling, and at something so trivial for a ninja.

"I - I know I'm pathetic, but I c-cant help it."

Was this what a panic attack felt like?

She was breathing far too heavily, and could barely keep her head from lolling to the side. Sasuke stepped forward to kneel beside her just as a strong, large hand grabbed her chin and directed her pale features to meet Kakashi Sensei's searching gaze.

"Breathe through your nose Sakura."

His gentle voice directed, as he proceeded to uncork his canteen and pour a good amount at the crown of her head. The rosette flinched, leaning away from the waters source as her teeth clacked.

 _Calm down, its over..._

 _Don't cry, your a freaking ninja..!_

Her inner voice reprimanded over and over.

The copy-nin's hands grabbed the blue mask covering his eye and pulled it down, revealing the three black tomoe's encased in crimson. Sakura's heavy breaths became loud in her head, as the people before her began to blur, and something akin to a soothing sedative filled her senses. A slow, unhurried breath left her lips and she leaned her head back in respite, thankful for the un-explainable peace now washing over her.

Sasuke watched the unfolding scene with curious black eyes. Only on one other occasion had he witnessed the Sharingan used in such a manner... To bring peace instead of destruction and though he couldn't identify it at the moment and wouldn't even allow himself to dwell on it - he undeniably _revered_ the ability.

"Wow, that was pretty cool Kakashi Sensei..." Naruto inserted in awe, leaning in on the balls of his feet to get a better look at the girl,"Your cheeks are rosy again Sakura-Chan... Does that mean you feel better?"

She managed a nod,"Much."

Blue eyes creased with regret,"I really am sorry, I feel like an idiot... especially since your the one who got hurt and not me."

Sakura gulped, avoiding their eyes she confessed,"I'm the only idiot here Naruto... Look at where my fear got me?" Her voice broke, and she cradled her torn hand,"I couldn't even hold on for a _minute_... I would've killed us both if it wasn't for Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke."

The silver-haired Jonin quietly took her hand and 'tisked' at the damage before opening their emergency kit. He grabbed a damp cloth and began wiping all the excess blood along her arm with care before speaking,"What do you think, Sasuke?"

This caught all three students off guard and Sakura bit her lip, mentally preparing herself for his usually harsh comments.. That is, _if_ he even answered.

Why did her Sensei have to ask him anyway?

His opinion hardly mattered... Correction - she _wished_ his opinion didn't matter, but it _did_ \- for some reason that was completely beyond her.

Her heart accelerated with apprehension.

Sasuke had his back to them, seemingly over-looking the mountains of stone beyond the edge. He clenched the hand still stained with her blood and shoved both into his pockets before speaking."They're _both_ idiots,"He uttered with a voice unrecognizable to her ears, and she leaned her head back; believing he had finished his perspective on the matter.

"But... You took action even when the mere sight of the drop had you afraid, Sakura..." Sasuke turned his neck to catch her weary - half-lidded gaze,"I'd call that _courage.._."

Pink brows rose in curious disbelief.

Was she dreaming?

"Hey the teme said something right for a change..." The knuckle-headed ninja chimed, squeezing her shoulder before a thoughtful expression etched his tan features,"Well, uh - except for the first part... If we're idiots, then he's an idiot by accommodation."

Sakura's brow arched in amusement,"I think you mean _'association,_ ' Naruto."

He rubbed his neck as a sheepish smile revealed his pearly-whites. The rosette chuckled, and the young Uchiha rolled his eyes with the most subtle smirk present at his mouth. Kakashi's single eye crinkled at the corners, as he finished bandaging her hand. Satisfied with both his emotional and physical support for the petite rosette, the Jonin released her wrist and put the emergency kit back in his bag.

"How does it feel?"

" _Better_... Thanks Sensei."

Kakashi ruffled her hair in a lighthearted manner, before pushing to a stand.

A long index finger tapped at his chin thoughtfully,"So... We've still got a ways to go but, I believe we're in close enough range for a transport."

"Oh hell yeah!" Naruto bounced off his knee's and fist-pumped the air,"Water - RAMEN, here I come baby!"

The silver-haired Jonin shook his head, as a sort of sly-smile spread over his mouth,"I was addressing Sakura... You and Sasuke will remain."

"...WHAT!?" The blondes holler shook the very ground they were standing on - the three winced.

" _Shut up_ dobe... She wont be able to keep up now, and your equilibrium is pitiful," Sasuke explained in an 'obvious' manner, seeking out their sensei's gaze for agreement,"That's your reasoning, right?"

Kakashi's uncovered eye was moon-shaped as his hand reached out to pat the young Uchiha's head, rather _forcefully_ because of Sasuke's dodging neck,"Precisely... Now, I expect you both by noon."

Naruto was a weeping mess, clutching the blonde hair at his scalp in fear,"B-But that's only an hour! We still have a long and - and _dangerous_ way to go!"

The Jonin assisted the expended rosette to stand, and gripped her shoulder with one hand while the other formed the appropriate seal beneath his chin,"Once you've entered the village, go to the Inn as we discussed and get two rooms... We will meet you both there shortly after I've finished with the Tsuchikage."

"But - but," Naruto sputtered hopelessly watching the two; the rosettes features were apologetic as they vanished out of sight."Kami - NOOOOO!" He dropped to his knee's and threw his head back to the heavens,"Why have you forsaken me!"

Sasuke shook his head in utter annoyance at the display before him. They didn't have any time to waste and he'd be dammed if he had to hear another one of the foolish blondes howling whines.

With a subtlety that only he could acquire, the ebony-haired boy stepped closer to his depressed teammate and without warning; pressed the tip of his sandled foot against his shoulder, pushing him off axis. Unprepared, Naruto fell onto his side; barely managing to shoot his hands out to steady himself so his face didn't meet the gravel,"What the hell teme!"

"You better keep up... _Loser._ "

His taunting voice was far already and that alone had Naruto jumping onto his feet and racing after him,"I'm gonna kick your ass - believe it!"

They both traveled with renewed vigor, pouncing from stone to stone like panthers on the prowl... And their bickering continued throughout, but neither of the two would have it any other way... Because, it made them push harder; it made them _better._

* * *

 _Ten months later..._

"Wow, this place is... _beautiful._ "

An awe-stricken Sakura voiced what the two boys at her sides were too reserved to say. Yugakure - the village hidden in hot water; _literally_ , was warm yet pleasant in its temperature. Steam arose from the streams on their path and doubled with the yellow and red hued rays of the sunset beaming down on them - gave the most dreamy-glow. They were merely passing through, having escorted a Lord to the neighbor village a few hours prior... And it was a shame really, Sakura would've _loved_ a nice soaking after being on her feet for nearly thirteen hours. Her limbs ached with every step, and she was sure her teammates were no better; no matter how well they hid it.

A soft sigh left their Sensei,"Yes, this village is something... I suppose we've earned a _break_ in our travels," he said in a light tone, and the rosette held her breath in anticipation as they tread on... And soon enough, they came to stop near a quaint cabana.

Though the spikey-haired blonde didn't stop his steps until he was hugging the wooden structure,"Oh yeahhhh! This is exactly what I need after doing all the work back there."

Assessing their surroundings out of reflex, Sasuke's black eyes narrowed as he processed his sometimes _obnoxious_ teammates words,"He's delusional Kakashi, the steam would only make it worse..."

The copy-nin folded his arms at his chest in mock contemplation before giving a curt nod,"I agree... Naruto, you should stand watch."

"Whaaa-But-I-HEYYYY!"

The rosette turned away from him just as a chuckle made its way up her throat, she couldn't help it; her blonde teammates face was priceless.

Kakashi pulled the thick drapes aside and entered the spacious hut; Sasuke followed suit with the most subtle amusement flickering in his gaze and Sakura shifted on her feet uneasily.

"Sakura?" The silver-haired Jonin called in question; holding the draping's open for her patiently when she continued to hesitate.

Impressive green eyes took in her blonde teammates sullen features then traced back to her cool Sensei,"Ah, come on Sensei... He's earned it too, just as long as he vows to leave his snooty attitude out here."

Kakashi's lone black eye blinked over to study the blonde mutely.

Naruto nodded, clasping his hands together and bringing them forward in a plead,"I promise I'll shut up...please?"

After a hanging moment, he nodded once and withdrew, letting the curtains clash and sway together.

Relief flooded the shaggy blondes system and he quickly fell into step after his only female teammate,"Oh Sakura, I knew you wouldn't leave me out here... You actually have a heart unlike _Sasuke..._ Which is why I..."He paused, gulping with emotion,"Sakura, I - I like-" Opening his eyes he found none of the three in sight.

"Hurry Naruto! Lets soak up every minute!" Sakura called from the hall, before entering the 'women's' changing-section out of sight. A wistful smile spread over his mouth as he did as she suggested, disregarding his moment of near-confession... Tch, what was he thinking anyway? With his Sensei and rival so close, it would have been beyond humiliating if they'd heard him admit his feelings for the girl. He was still trying to figure it all out anyhow...

With a low exhale, Naruto hurried down the hall and shifted right towards the mens' side.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **"** Ahh," Sakura breathed out in bliss, easing her bare back-side against the wooden edges of the bath. Ivory arms spread like wings, resting atop the wooden surface beside her arched neck. A mop of long pink hair had been drawn into a messy twist of a bun at the base of her crown, with long wispy strands falling over her features.

 _This is heaven._

She enjoyed the _warmth_ , the thick mist permeating her senses - nearly lulling her to sleep with its soothing embrace... Until a creek sounded near the entrance. Sakura's half-lidded gaze expanded as she drew her arms into the water, closing in on herself. A woman entered... _Of course._ But then, ten seconds passed and another entered, and then several others. Soon enough, soft chatters and giggles filtered the once quiet room and the rosette remained in her corner, still covering her bust. Yes, she was surrounded by women who weren't the slightest embarrassed to be bare in-front of one another... but Sakura had never been to a bath where you were to be completely naked, there was always some form of clothing. Even so, as time passed she became comfortable once more, and loosened her covering arms to some extent. She began listening in on the latest gossip within the town that the women beside her were going on and on about. Apparently, several people - mostly _women_ within the region had gone missing and they had no clues or explanations for the disappearances.

"Poor Haru was devastated when Megumi never came home... It was awful!" The brunette with the yellow eyes exclaimed dolefully.

The younger girl with streaks of orange and gold hair gripped the others shoulder in a consoling manner,"Don't worry, Hidan-San is one of our top Jonin... He's doing everything in his power to figure out whats going on and bring back our friends."

Too numb and relaxed, Sakura vaguely listened in some more and was half-asleep when the air change.

Abruptly, a large intake of breath ensued,"Is - Is that BLOOD?!" One of the older women shrieked and everyone splashed and scrambled at the mention of the word. Several eyes were drawn to the center of the water bath - where pools of crimson were quickly manifesting; discoloring the water.

Was someone hurt?

The color thickened to alarming amounts and several women began screaming but the rosette seemed to be in a hypnosis of sorts. Unseeing of what was happening around her, Sakura remained stiff - watching as the painted water rolled over with the small waves, nearly reaching her body and only then did she shudder out of her stupor...

Where did it come from?

Fear of exposure forgotten, she gripped the wooden edges and pulled herself out of the large bath.

"Come here you wretch!"

"Noooo! Help, someone!"

"What do you want from us!?"

"NO!"

Brilliant green eyes widened in shock at the scene before her. Several masked were littered all across the bath, grabbing and chasing the women out of the room. Her senses had been subdued by the steamy bath, but her unawareness was inexcusable... But, what about the staff; hadn't the workers been alerted? What about her teammates? Surely the commotion would've reached them...

Her lips formed into a thin line; something was very wrong.

No matter - she grabbed the thin white towel at her feet and secured it around her body as best she could before determining her next move. The bandits were clothed in grey, head to toe and the only feature exposed were their eyes. Two were currently pinning the brunette that had been sitting next to her moments ago. One was carrying off another young woman and another was back-handing the only girl putting up a fight... And most of the women were still naked - such mortification, how _dare_ these bastards!

No way... She would not stand idly by and watch this unfold.

Within a flash, she was behind the assaulting man and wrenching his large hand mid-way from coming down on the beaten girl. Before the bulky man could react or even process what or who had gripped his arm, an upper-cut slammed against his jaw - knocking him off his feet by the force.

He saw black as his teeth clacked and backside slammed onto the hard ground.

"Who the hell-?"

" _Me_ \- you scum!" Sakura spat venomously from above him, before striking a pressure point at his neck with a snake-like snap. He fell limp immediately and many of the girls scrambled out of the room - getting away at the distraction. Sakura almost sighed in relief until another rogue materialized from behind, grabbing her just as another came before her. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew the one standing before her was smiling by the way his brown eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Looks like we have a Kunoichi on our hands... And a _pretty_ one at that, but we cant risk you getting this back to your village, so you know what _that_ means..."He paused to snicker, his gaze searching her own intently,"Your _pathetic_ teammates have already been exterminated."

So, that's why they hadn't shown up yet - they were having a battle of their own.

The rosette couldn't help it, a very unlady-like snort resounded.

They watched her amused outburst in shock.

"My _genin_ teammates - could kill you in their sleep," She uttered lowly and without warning - head-butted the man holding her from behind. He grunted in pain, releasing her to aid his broken nose as the one before her charged forward. Sakura's head jerked back as a Kunai swiped the air, missing her by an inch. He slashed again and again, and she shifted from right to left knowing very well that he was pushing her into a corner.

From her peripheral vision, she saw the brunette girl being carried off and felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach.

Before Sakura could even strategize on how to get to her, the blast of an explosion erupted. A powerful gust of wind threw her body back as the wall dividing the men's and women's side was torn to shreds. Small pieces of wood and stone scarped at her skin with the last of the blast. Clouds of smoke and ash filtered the air, and Sakura searched for the bandit she'd been fighting seconds ago - face down and lifeless on the ground. Thick chunks of wood had indented into his back, killing him; no doubt the cause of the blast... The blood within her veins thickened as she understood that that could have easily been her...

Green eyes shifted beyond the broken wall.

She took in the mass destruction of the scene. The ceiling lights were hanging; its wires exposed and lights flickering. Chunks of wood, marble and stone covered the ground and the bath she had occupied moments ago was non-existent. More than half the building was obliterated.

Kakashi Sensei, Sasuke, Naruto...

 _I hope they're okay._

The urge to find her team was overwhelming but a blood-curdling cry from her right had her thoughts halting.

She gasped, _The girl!_

Sakura gripped the towel that was still miraculously intact, and raced over in the direction her cry had come. She entered another larger bath-room to find both the brunette and gigantic bandit, in the water - he was trying to _drown_ her...

Pink brows dipped in confusion; Why?

It seemed a contradiction to kill the kidnapped beforehand.

Fear welled up in her, as she acted recklessly. She leaped one, two, three times - propelling herself in the air for momentum before coming down on the huge man's head with a bent elbow. It was barely enough of an impact for his grip on the young girl to falter. But he wasn't affected by the blow in the least. Sakura's arm ached, and heart pounded at the realization that this man before her was stronger than the others - maybe, not even human. She had begun her training with Lady Tsunade a few weeks ago, so the blow she'd just given him was charged with chakra, it should've cracked his skull in the very least. Slowly, he turned fully toward her, forgetting or disregarding his job in drowning the brunette with the yellow eyes.

"Run!" The rosette shouted at the girl, as the built man grabbed her by the throat; lifting her out of the water.

The shaken girl hesitated only for a moment, the torn expression on her face evident before she stumbled out of the water; racing out of sight. His thumb and three fingers alone covered Sakura's throat. He wasn't even squeezing yet but she could barely breathe.

The rosette clawed at his hands, the pressure behind her eyes was blinding. Features swelling and reddening, she sent chakra-fused kicks to his gut and shin but to no avail. He was an unwavering wall, and she was beginning to see black. Bizarre as it was, his white eyes took on a curious glaze as he watched her struggle. He leaned in in the process and the rosette let instinct take over. With her index and middle finger Sakura shot her hand out, poking him right in the eyes. He winced, and his grunt of pain came out forced, as though he didn't know how to express it but his hands relented their hold on her.

The rosette fell, submerging into the water. Pressing her feet against the side of the bath, she pushed herself away before emerging - inhaling sharply for breath. She coughed profusely, nearly pulling herself out of the water when her leg was wrenched; dragging her under once more. Towel sliding off her body, Sakura gripped it against her bust as she twisted in the water catching blurry glimpses of the bandits robotic features; the streaks of blood from his white angry eyes that she'd caused.

His hand was dipping in the water, reaching for her throat a second time until he was hindered. Abruptly, her leg was released just as the large man was brutally thrust back by a flickering round-house kick to his chest. Breaking the water as his frame slid - eventually slamming against the edge of the bath, indenting its edges with his heavy weight. Confused, Sakura threw her head back as she came out of the water, sucking in much needed bouts of oxygen. Green eyes came into focus to find two black-sweat clad legs standing on the water just before her body.

He was in his defensive stance, taking in the monstrous man with calculating eyes.

"You alright?"

Sasuke asked after a moment, turning his neck slightly so his red eyes could take in her appearance.

Still dazed at his intervention and all the water she'd drank, Sakura managed a nod,"Yeah," her answer coming out breathless.

He nodded once, before turning back to face the bandit,"Good... Get out of the water and away from here, _now_ Sakura."

She knew he was planning something, no doubt he'd dealt with another just like him so she didn't hesitate at the order... Besides, with her shredded towel she was in no shape to defy him. The rosette knotted the torn cloth at her bust, thankful it still covered all the important parts just as the raven haired boy shifted; cutting the water in his trail. Sakura heard them clash but didn't risk wasting a second to look back. She gripped the edge of the bath and pulled her body out. She raced passed the broken walls barely hanging from the ceiling only faltering her quick steps at the sound of Sasuke's sharp intake of breath.

 _Sasuke..!_

Forgetting her intentions, Sakura quickly ran back to the scene to find her teammate air-borne, choking for breath with the giant mans hands restraining him. One hand was at Sasuke's neck, and the other was subduing the palm that was infused with the bright, spouting Chidori. But what had her mind reeling with anxiety was the many Kunai's lodged all over the bandit's back; attached with bomb tags.

"Sasuke!" She cried out in a panic, racing back thoughtlessly.

Even from the distance, and the very life choking out of him; she could plainly see the young Uchiha glaring fiery daggers at her.

"I t-told you to s-stay back!" He growled behind clenched teeth, punching the giants face with his free hand.

The exerted rosette bent low, grabbing large chunks of stone and throwing them at the giant of a man. A rock to his back, a chunk of marble to his crown but the mutant wouldn't budge an inch. Watching the tags nearing the end of their flaring, she became overwhelmingly distressed. With one last hope, she ripped the sharp piece of iron from the destroyed roof above and infused it with Chakra - aiming and releasing it towards a pressure point within his neck. The seconds it took to reach him had Sakura hyperventilating. Before the sharp tip of metal could meet his skin the bandit shifted just in time to propel it the other way and in the process - freed Sasuke's right arm. Within an instant he slammed the sparking Chidori down on the bandits shoulder. Its shrieking cry permeated the room along with its blinding blue light.

Dropping onto his knee's, the rogue released Sasuke's throat and the raven-haired boy didn't even stop to catch his breath; flickering out of sight. Before the rosette could completely process that he'd been freed with the blue light obscuring her vision, Sakura was bodily rammed just as the tags went off within the room. The booming explosion had her ears ringing and impact of Sasuke intercepting her had the intake of breath impossible.

Yellow, orange and red. Vaguely, that was all her burning eyes could see beyond Sasuke's pale shoulder.

His arms were locked around her small frame as they were tossed clear across the many buildings, tumbling and bouncing off the hard ground as blasts of fire and wood darted along with them. Slowing, they rolled one, two, three more times, until Sakura's back met a hard corner.

Feeling as though she'd somehow been unconscious the whole time, Sakura hacked for breath. She then felt Sasuke's chest convulse and knew he was worse off, internally fearing he might have broken a rib or two... She would have to examine him later, of course, if he let her. Stubborn as he was.

Subsequently, their heavy breaths slowed, and tense muscles eased.

Sakura breathed out a weighted sigh...They had made it out alive and intact and that was all that mattered.

Glossy green eyes fluttered open to find Sasuke above her, covering her... covering her _body_ against the corner and suddenly - she swallowed with emotion. His strong arms were still cradling her neck and waist; his neck still pressed at her temple. She couldn't see his face but was aware of how hard his heart was still beating, and how he was still struggling to catch his breath.

He was still recovering...

But she was still naked, wasn't she..?

So very _naked,_ all the blood rushed to her face and neck. The towel was more like a rag now, barely covering her blooms and lower region. The roundness of her still-developing breasts and torso were completely exposed through the shredded pieces and knots of dread twisted within her stomach.

He shifted then - loosing his grip on her, and blinking his red eyes to black, he reflexively took in her features.

Long, pink strands of hair were strewn over her green, _green-eyes._ Debris smudges peppered her ivory fore-head and cheeks along with a few small scratches along her chin and neck.

Yes, Sasuke established that she was alright - yet, yet he felt _arrested_ to the spot; _even_ the _urge_ to lean a little closer to examine the lime pools within her feline-gaze. He'd never noticed it before, then again he'd never been so close to her. What was this pull in the atmosphere..? For the life of him, he couldn't command his limbs to move. It wasn't until his thinly veiled, curious gaze innocently roamed over her full, rosy lips - when reality slammed into him. Alarmed, his resolve bounced back full-force. Abruptly, Sasuke released his hold on her as though she had chilled him to the bone. Rapidly drawing away, he in-admissibly caught sight of her _barely covered_ , slender body...

Heart thundering within her rib-cage, Sakura had no idea why his black eyes had been almost _curiously_ watching her but the moment he moved, she went into cardiac arrest.

" _Don't look at me!_ " The rosette shrieked just as her hands shot up to cover his eyes. She saw his body stiffen understanding before, a low groan of frustration emitted from his throat. Of course Sasuke had an idea of what state she'd be in the moment he came looking for her but hadn't registered it fully... Until now.

No wonder she'd been so... _soft._

 _What..?_

His brows dipped in confusion at the unusual and _offensive_ thought and he proceeded to skewer and burn the notion before speaking.

"I wont look at you," he assured in his _usually_ cool tenor, gripping the shaking hands covering his eyes he brought them down a few inches only for her to squeal and clamp them on tighter,"P-Promise me you wont look - not e-even on accident."

Beyond infuriated with the situation, Sasuke grit his teeth,"Dammit _Sakura_ , let me get you some clothes."

She gulped.

Now that their lives weren't in danger, her honor was at stake as a young woman; ninja or not. Surely he could understand her trepidation..? And what was with his sharp attitude? ...She was the one in a dilemma!

Distantly, several voices could be heard then and she became queasy with absolute dread.

"Sasuke, Sakura, are you in here!?"

 _Naruto._

He sounded so close.

She gasped,"Kami, no!"

Reflexively, she brought her hands back to cover anything she could as she sat-up to mesh herself in the corner; bending her legs to the side to cover her lower.

Sasuke swiftly turned away from her in the process.

Closing his eyes, he let out a heavy breath before responding,"We're here but stay put... I'm coming there." Sasuke stated, pushing to a stand when Naruto suddenly turned the corner. Before the rosette had even seen the blondes body come into full view, a broad back was blocking her vision. Tousled black locks still looked silky smooth after all they had just endured. His shoulders tensed with his arms out-stretched on either side of the corners walls, bodily shielding her.

"I told you to stay put idiot - turn around!"

Wide blue eyes watched the questionable scene in confusion, until he did as he was told,"Whats going on? Why are you hiding Sakura?"

The young Uchiha shook his head in exasperation,"Get a shirt and some pants from that stall over there, set it on the ground, and _leave_."

A thoughtful expression took over his sun-kissed features as it finally dawned on him,"Ooooh Sakura's... Sakura needs... But wait, why are you there teme?"

Sakura resisted the urge to face-palm. She could always count on Naruto to make things more awkward. Nausea was sitting at her throat, as the mortification of the situation deepened.

The blonde took cautious steps toward the stall before him, picking through the big sizes he found the smallest black pants and shirt within its confines. Taking slow steps towards the two without looking at them, Naruto hid his confusion and almost _jealousy_ until shuffling could be heard with several voices close-by.

"Naruto throw me the clothes and don't let anyone through that entrance."

The blonde nodded, tossing the bundle with precision and racing over just in time to ward off the workers and civilians,"Nothing to see here, shoo - go on, get!"

This time, Sakura did face-palmed at his choice of words. He was making the people more suspicious than wary. She was going to thoroughly kick his ass when this was over. Without delay, black-cotton was thrust into her lap and she looked up to find Sasuke before her, in the same protective position.

"Hurry," he urged her into action. She swallowed, hesitating for a split second before quickly tossing the torn rag aside, throwing her arms threw the sleeves of the loose shirt, and quickly sliding on the pants. The relief at being clothed was so overwhelming she became light-headed at the eased tension. Sakura was pulling her hair out from under the shirt when she slowed to consider the boy before her.

Sasuke... He'd been her knight in shining armor on two accounts.

Her heart fluttered.

She was in debt to him.

Shuffling onto her knee's Sakura let her gratitude lead her... She was aware of the consequences, hell - he might even shove her off but she'd be okay with it. Wrapping her arms around his lean torso, she felt his abdomen jump at the contact - yet proceeded to press her cheek against his shoulder blade; leaning against him.

She sighed in utter appease and appreciation,"Thank you, _Sasuke..."_

Frozen to the spot, he stopped breathing all together... Soft, she was still so soft and her scent - it was so sweet. What was this feeling in his chest? This fluttering of his muscles that had his heart spasming? He'd never felt it before... He swallowed, deciding then that he didn't like the feeling; but he couldn't deny her warmth... Was that what brought the feeling about?

Black eyes fluttered shut, as a dense displeasure dominated the prior emotions...

For the love of _amaterasu_ \- what the hell was he thinking?

Where were these thoughts coming from?

He cleared his throat gruffly, and pulled her arms apart without remorse.

Understanding his restriction, Sakura took little offense... It could've been worse.

After a moment of foreign silence, the young Uchiha shifted to stand and began walking.

Getting his thoughts in order he utters his intent,"Let's find Kakashi."

Sakura followed suit, trialing after,"Okay." watching her two boys with a warm light in her eyes.

As humiliating as the situation had been - and as bad as it could've ended, her heart was suddenly so full.

She'd known for a while but now there was no denying the sweet buzzing in her chest, the need to make them smile or protect them - she loved team seven, with all her heart... This kinship was why she had become a ninja, this is what she was made for.

She followed their lead out of the building, inwardly hoping their Sensei was okay too.

"So... that Hidan guy got away... and since when are red-clouds in fashion?" Naruto spoke to no one in particular, just thinking out loud.

Pink brows dipped low, as Sakura recalled the conversations with the girls in the bath,"Hidan..? He lead the attack? ...but isn't he a Jonin of this village?"

Sasuke shook his head once in answer but was slow to elaborate and the rosette eyed him intrusively, awaiting an answer that didn't come.

 _Whats with him..?_

Eventually she gave up and nudged her third teammate hoping he'd have a clue,"Naruto?"

Naruto out-stretched his hands above his and entwined them at the back of his neck casually,"Yeah he's defected... A part of some club now, what was it called again Sasuke Aka-Waka, Tsuki-Buki?"

The boy with the raven hair shot the blonde an expression that went along the lines of 'Why are you such an idiot?'

"Akatsuki..." Sasuke finally corrected.

 _Hidan, red clouds, 'Akatsuki.'_

Sakura stored the information, somehow knowing it wasn't the last she'd hear of them.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

* * *

 **FYI- Naka, Kagami, and Izuna are all real Uchiha from the manga - pretty cute too ;)**

 **Anywho, Did this flow okay for you? Please leave me your thoughts on this :)**

 **P.S. Next Chapter is gonna be amazing - things are gonna heat up!**


	3. Three

Its been forever, I know!

But, we'll touch base at the end of the chapter, cause I know you wanna start reading, so please do :)

. . . **Warning, some Graphic Content ahead.**

* * *

 _8 months later..._

Hand dipping in warm-salt water, Sakura patted the ball of rice in her hands thoroughly, forming the shape of a triangle. She then grabbed a small strip of seaweed and wrapped it around the bottom, patting that to stick as well.

"Done..."

She declared under her breath, setting the last Onigiri in her hand down on the tray. Eyeing the assortment of food she'd began making since the crack of dawn, the almost obsessive girl wondered if it was enough.

Dumplings, onigiri, a small side of miso ramen and dango for desert. Calculating the appetite and portions of her teammates for a moment, Sakura finally locked hands at her chest as a satisfied smile made its way over her lips.

She'd done good.

Quickly, she carefully stacked up the bento boxes from largest to smallest, and eased them into a cloth bag. Knotting the straps securely at the top, her brows rose with remembrance. Rapidly she skidded over to the refrigerator to grab the small bento of tomatoes she had sliced up earlier. For her raven-haired teammate of course...Stuffing it between the small openings of the bag she didn't waste another second. Grabbing the keys to her home, she paced towards the exit quietly so as to not disturb her sleeping parents. Locking the door, she built momentum before jumping onto the rooftop and heading towards the bridge.

 _What if they'd already left?_

She was about two minutes behind but prayed Kakashi and Jiraya would get side-tracked on the way over.

Sakura's apprehension grew with every passing second.

She could imagine the excitement of her teammates... To leave the city and be trained by the greatest elders of this generation...

It must feel exhilarating.

Searching green eyes surveyed their usual meeting ground to find - many Uchiha littered near the bridge.

She gulped, as her steps faltered. Of course they'd be present to send off Sasuke... She just hadn't mentally prepared herself... Though she wouldn't verbally admit it, the feelings of superiority and intimidation they naturally gave off was what always had her self-conscious nature surfacing. And really, they couldn't help it - it wa who they were... Nevertheless, some Uchiha were really down-to-earth.

But most of the time, she avoided seeing them until she was at a level worth some esteem..

Feeling the many eyes on her from below, she uneasily dropped to the ground from the tree-branch she'd taken _refuge_ in, unsure of her next move.

"Sakura-chan!"

Turning towards the right where the call came from, she saw Naruto bodily shove and split through the body of Uchiha - unaware of their distaste at his lack of etiquette.

She tried very hard not to smile, but the look on their faces at his antics was too much.

Sakura covered her mouth as a small chortle erupted.

"He can be quite charming..." A deep, quiet voice suddenly inserted from beside her. Sakura's neck snapped towards the body so fast, she strained a muscle. There, standing a breath away was the elder Uchiha, whom she hadn't heard nor sensed in the slightest. As if he had appeared out of thin air...How did he always manage to do that? She'd only ever seen Uchiha Itachi twice in her life. Once when she was only a child and a second time when Lady Mikoto had invited the team over for dinner... He was rarely seen even within his own home... Though, that didn't stop her from looking up to him. He was, everything a true shinobi should be...

Currently his muscular arms were folded loosely at his chest, as he watched her blonde teammate clumsily race over to them with what she could guess as thinly veiled offense on his brow.

"I-Itachi-san... I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at," she croaked, attempting to gather her scattered thoughts in his presence,"What he did wasn't funny at all - I just-"

The slightest twitch at the corner of his mouth had her silenced - possibly forever.

He was _amused_..? And - right then, he and Sasuke looked so much alike that she, she-

"...Whats crackin' Itachi..?" Naruto nodded casually toward the elder before shaking his head in frustration,"I'm leaving on a long and difficult journey and no one gives a damn that I've been starving away..."He paused, smiling in gratitude,"Except you Sakura-chan."

Naruto grabbed the bag from her hands, and she willingly released it. Still too dazed at the beautiful features the elder Uchiha had been blessed with.

She couldn't help it, Sakura continued to watch as his black eyes followed Naruto's every move with an amused light still trapped within his gaze. Subconsciously, she ran her fingers through the ends of her long pony-tail and adjusted her sweater...

For a moment, the only sound was Naruto ruffling the bag, attempting to untie the knots.

Green eyes narrowed at the blonde as his actions finally registered.

Immediately taking notice, Naruto bent his head low as pink dusted his cheeks,"Pleaseee Sakura-chan - I cant help it!... Tsunade even diagnosed me with Poly-fugi.."

Sakura rolled her eyes, attempting to snatch the bag back,"Its called Polyphagia and you don't have it. Your just an emotional eater."

"How would you know? Nightmares kept me up all night, I woke up with this suspicious, red, swollen thing on my," He stopped there, sensing a dark aura radiating off his only female teammate, he smiled uneasily," Uhhh, I'm gonna be on a strict diet once we hit the road - I NEED THIS!"

Both points proven.

She sighed in defeat, untying the knots for her clearly distressed teammate... It was supposed to be saved and eaten during their long journey. He must have been more nervous about the trip than he initially led on. Digging through the bag, the spikey-haired blonde opened the first container he got his hands on. Sakura smirked at his expression, he was like a kid in a candy store.

"Sliced tomatoes?" He examined with a grimace, ready to toss it back in the bag until it was seized by another. The three watched as Sasuke materialized, popping the lid open and casually slipping a slice into his mouth.

The rosette's surprise morphed into a delightful content...

 _They were actually eating her food..._

Though his lack of greeting to his older brother didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. She knew he'd been waiting for Itachi's return since last week.

Blonde brows creased as he eyed the younger Uchiha's unusual demeanor with suspicion,"Sasuke?"

A low growl emitted, as he gave Naruto' that look' that always made the blonde question his own intelligence.

"Move your ass, and give me the bento with the Onigiri..."

Simultaneously, both Sakura and Itachi silently exchanged curious glances before bringing their attention back to the entertaining duo.

"The hell I will!" Naruto retorted immediately,"And how'd you know there was Onigiri?"

Popping the lid open with the Onigiri, Naruto's mouth watered."Oh, did your _sharingan_ reveal that there isn't enough to share anyway - ha ha ha HA!" He laughed darkly, grabbing one out of the box and stuffing it in his face. He chewed thoughtfully,"Mmm-so-good...nam-nam-Sakura-chan..." He was reaching down for another when his hand swiped the air.

"Huh?" Alarmed, the blonde searched the three to find Sasuke's back facing them.

He jumped to his feet, pointing an accusing finger,"Give it here bastard!"

"I'm doing you a favor... _Chouji,"_ Sasuke uttered between mouthfuls.

Naruto's mouth hung open in appall,"Did you just go there, teme?" He asked in a lethal tone, trying to snag the bento from Sasuke's dodging hands,"You know I was diagnosed with poly-fugi - you insensitive jerk!"

"Polyphagia," The raven-haired boy corrected in a bored tenor,"and you sound more like a girl with every word.." He shook his, stuffing another in his mouth, effortlessly avoiding Naruto's swiping hands.

"Oh yeah? Well - prepare to meet your doom by a tranny, asshole!"

"Sasuke, Naruto - lets go!" Kakashi called from the small crowd, and many of which already had their attention on Naruto due to his _awkward_ outburst.

Naruto gulped with apprehension, appetite lost at once.

Sakura's breaths slowed... This was it.

"Ototo."

Both the blonde and rosette turned toward their aloof teammate at Itachi's soft call. They watched as he eased the bento down, before gradually turning to meet his older brothers inquiring gaze. And in that moment, Sakura understood Sasuke's behavior... He was just as anxious as Naruto about leaving, about saying _goodbye..._

She cleared her throat, moving to grab the half-eaten bento from her cool teammate, she set it back in the bag before addressing the blonde,"Come on Naruto..."

Throwing her arm around his shoulder, she led him towards Kakashi and the others, giving the two brothers some privacy. They tread quietly, until Sakura heard a sniffle. Eyes widening, she surveyed her usually bright and energetic teammate to find a dark cloud hanging over his head.

"Oh Naruto... Don't be sad..." She swallowed down her own emotions before speaking, "You'll be back before you know it..."

He put his head on her shoulder, and didn't say a word for a few moments until a thought had him pulling her arm to stop.

"But, what about you..?" He asked in a tone of voice very unlike him. Taking a step closer, his lips formed a thin line as he appeared to be force the words out,"I feel like... like we're _abandoning_ you.."

She couldn't help it now, her eyes glazed over and she refused to speak until the muscles at her throat eased.

"Don't worry about me... Just focus on your training. You'll be stronger and better the next time we see each other..."She sniffled, avoiding eye contact,"Just promise me you'll take care of yourself, and Sasuke too..."Sakura shifted on her feet, considering the teachers whom they would be involved with."Don't let Izuna push Sasuke too hard... And stay away from Jiraya's pornographic charades..." She finished in genuine reprimand and he chuckled under his breath. They neared the group and Sakura stood directly before him,"Okay?" Swiping the single tear that escaped his blue eyes before anyone could take note. Quickly he straightened up, cleared his throat and gave her the warmest smile...

There he was... Shining like the sun.

"Thanks Sakura-chan..." Naruto squeezed her hand,"I promise to do - most of those things," At her arched brow he quickly rephrased with a nervous chuckle, "Ahem, all of those things... And you..." He paused, trying to find the right words, "Promise to remember that..."

Naruto cleared his thick voice a second time and it took him a moment to get his bearings,"That no matter where or how far we are, we're _always with you..."_

Well that did it.

The dam broke and she couldn't stop the tears from spilling over.

 _"I promise..."_ she whispered, just as Kakashi came to stand before them.

The copy-nin sighed, knowing very well how they were feeling. He pat both of their shoulders, "Now is the time to be strong you two..." Kakashi encouraged before his lone eye was drawn beyond their backs. Mutely Sasuke came to stand before them with no Itachi in sight... Sakura rapidly wiped her eyes, avoiding her raven-haired teammates peculiar eyes as she did.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, ushering them forward where many Uchiha were lined up near the gate. Lord Fugaku stepped forward, and both Naruto and Sakura bowed their heads reflexively. His demeanor demanded the utmost respect and surprisingly that did not exclude Naruto. He learned his lesson a long time ago with the senior.

"Kakashi," Lord Fugaku said with meaning.

The silver-haired Jonin nodded firmly, "Yes Lord Fugaku... If your inclined, we are ready to leave."

The superior Uchiha nodded in response and they began to disperse.

"Good-Bye Sasuke-kun!"

"Farewell Izuna-san"

"Please come back safely Sasuke-kun!"

Several of the young Uchiha women called as Sasuke bid his mother and father farewell. Pulling away, he neither acknowledged nor bid Sakura goodbye. And she expected nothing less from her conservative teammate. Of course, he was always more reserved than usual when his clan-mates were around...But then again, he was about the same too, wasn't he... She had somewhat emotionally prepared herself for such, but it still hurt.

So Sakura stood mute, feeling the cool air along with her blue emotions seep into her skin.

Everything was about to change... She knew.

But that didn't mean she was ready.

Sakura felt a nudge then and found Naruto grinning at her while walking backwards, saluting everyone as he trailed after Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraya and Izuna... She shook her head as her eyes glazed over once more, though she refused to cry in front of the Uchiha-clan... She was a ninja after all and wanted to be spared the scrutiny.

Slowly, as their bodies grew smaller from the distance so did the crowd grow smaller.

She continued to watch, feeling a mix of negative emotions she wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep the day away... Maybe until they come back even.

"Sakura-chan, come now and have some tea with me?"

Unfocused glossy, green eyes blinked up toward the matriarch, "Oh Lady Mikoto... Forgive me but I'm supposed to meet Lady Tsunade in the next half hour to begin my next course of training..."

Uchiha Mikoto nodded once, watching the girl closely. Sakura timidly met her dark eyes, finding them to reflect exactly how she was feeling...

A deep _sadness..._

Feeling brave, and knowing they were mostly alone, Sakura reached out to hold the older woman's warm hand. Immediately, she squeezed Sakura's and an unvoiced comfort passed between the two. There wasn't any need to exchange words when their feelings were mutual. So they stood in silence for a moment, appreciating the others presence. Soon enough the sophisticated woman released her hand to stroke the stray pink hairs back from Sakura's face, "Do visit me... I'll be quite lethargic without some young company." She pleaded in a soft whisper, and Sakura felt her throat constrict again..

Lady Mikoto rarely saw her eldest son Itachi, Sakura could only imagine how Sasuke's absence would affect her.

"Of course, Lady Mikoto... I will."

With a final bow, Sakura departed quietly.

Feeling numb with every step she took, she hastened into a sprint before jumping to the rooftops.

They would be gone for _2 to 3 years..._

She whimpered aloud at the thought, as the tears continued to fall.

The feeling of abandonment was real, but she knew it wasn't true... It was just a _feeling.._.

They would come back...

Even if it felt like an eternity away... Even if the whole situation was unfair...

They would grow, endure and create long-lasting memories without her...

But as much as it hurt, she needed to be strong, she couldn't crumble now...

 _Sasuke, Naruto... When we meet again, you'll be stronger, wiser, and better..._

 _...But, so will I..._

* * *

 _"Kitten, do you copy?"_

 _A snort resounded over the communication device, "Yes, ducky."_

 _The deep male voice on the other end groaned in displeasure,"It's Falcon, Kitten... I told you to leave the dirty talk for when we're alone."_

 _A deep exhale could be heard followed by some mumbling the others couldn't make out, "Guys throw me a rope would ya? I'm hanging by a thread here... Chimp over and out."_

Switching the ear-piece to mute, Sakura focused on the task at hand. At the age of 17, the rosette's career as kunoichi and medic-nin had skyrocketed. And she had never felt more satisfied in her life... All the blood, sweat and tears put into the last 3 years had been worth it. All the sacrifice, trials, and heart-break had molded her into the fearsome kunoichi she was today. The Hokage's _apprentice_ , though she disliked the title - _Sakura_ was just fine.

Currently she was assigned an assassination and retrieval mission with the Anbu-Black-Ops. Though assassination missions weren't her forte, she enjoyed the adrenaline always accompanied by said missions.

"Where is that blasted scroll?" She muttered under her breath, surveying every inch of the grand room. Pulling drawer after drawer out and emptying its contents, frustration welled within her. They were on a small time-frame and the target had already been disposed of...

Pacing over to the last dresser, her foot stubbed un-even ground. Brilliant green eyes shot down to the wooden floor in relief. Without a doubt in her mind, she bent onto the balls of her feet, immediately tearing the flooring apart. Eyes squinting into the dark opening she'd created, Sakura slid the small flash-light out of her belt.

 _"Tiger, its getting troublesome out here... You have under a minute - Chimp out."_

Her whole arm disappeared into the hole, as her gloved hand searched the expanse.

Breaking a sweat from the strain of reaching, her hand finally came into contact with what she could guess as a large container. Gripping its round edge with the tips of her fingers, she gently ease it up, astonished at the many small scrolls stuffed within its glass casing.

 _"Tiger, we have company... Get out of there now!"_

Shoving her curiosity of the scrolls aside she responded into the ear-piece _,"I've got it, I'm com-"_ Wind broke beside her ear and Sakura jerked her head back just as a sword came down on her neck.

The offending man was pale, and swaying on his feet. The crazed look in his blue eyes shifted between the jar of scrolls in her hands to the masked face.

 _"Kitten are you alright?"_

"You wench, none of you will make it out of here with those scrolls! You will burn for killing my brother!"

Green eyes narrowed at the contradictive rogue. His brother was a murderer and the bundle in her arms were all stolen, with the blood of their keepers ingrained into the parchment. Sakura got into her defensive stance, wearing an impassive expression,"You reap what you sow, now please get out of my way."

 _"Answer us Tiger - Code Blue!"_

Shock zapped through her body, she was too late.

" _Copy that, Tiger's moving out!"_ She affirmed quickly into the mic just as the man charged at her with a broken yell, swiping from left, to right and forward. She dodged every swipe, growing breathless with the stress of the situation. A powerful blast shook the floor they stood on and she took the distraction to shove the man off, pouncing for the door. She was aware her logic was all wrong, but the man had already lost everything, she didn't want to kill him. Besides the odds were against both of them... Arching her neck to assess the lengthy 3 mile race up the tower, Sakura began her long climb up the stairs.

"You wont make it out in time, YOU WILL DIE DOWN HERE!"

The wretched man howled - his voice echoing throughout the deep attic, setting a trail of goosebumps on the rosette's skin. She leapt from one flight of stairs to another unwaveringly. Without warning another explosion erupted, quaking the building - tossing her against the opposing wall. Clutching the jar in her hands as her back impacted against stone, Sakura's ears rang, and vision blurred as she slid to the ground. Knowing very well what the noise in the background was, she still couldn't stop her eyes from widening at the sight. Waves and waves of smoke and fire were cascading down the steep tower. It was a self-defense mechanism created by the target they'd killed moments before. It was an indestructible stone tower that was created to keep possessions and people in, never _out_.

Overwhelmed, she resorted to her only other option.

Clutching the the container in her left hand, she drew her right arm back, slamming it against the lonsdaleite surface. It was the hardest stone known to man and her chakra-infused punch barely managed a crack. But she kept at it. Harder, faster, she pounded the wall as chunks of stone and fire beat against her back. Wheezing as the unfiltered air permeated her lungs, she grunted - throwing one final punch.

 _Oh Kami,_ Her heart thundered at the stream of light breaking through. She pushed the broken pieces, widening the opening and immediately thrust the jar of scrolls through. Gripping the opening she began squeezing herself through as well, just as two pairs of hands immediately grabbed her, tugging her out. They dragged her by the arms for a short distance until she got her bearings. Muscles screaming, Sakura struggled to keep up with her two teammates. They needed to get out of the district stat. Green eyes shifted between the two men at her sides intently, taking in their physical conditions. It was a habit she was rather proud of. Running for miles on end without a spoken word, they eventually slowed, assured they were a good distance away and no one was on their trail.

"Two minutes," Shisui panted from beneath the shade of a tall pine-tree, lifting his Falcon mask to wipe the sweat off his brow. The lazy genius lifted his own mask to pour luke-warm water from the canteen over his crown.

"How's that hand?" Shikamaru's gravelly voice asked, tossing the rosette the bottle of water. She caught it with her left hand, uncorking it and taking a long sip before responding. Aside from the bruised and broken skin, her knuckles were shattered and wrist was sprained. Chakra or not, the wall was no easy feat.

The exerted Uchiha of the group smirked at the rosette, "You bad-ass, I cant believe you broke through lonsdaleite... Isn't that like, harder than diamonds.? Tch, Should have taken some back home with us... Must be worth a fortune."

Drawing the bottle down, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "Many would mistake it for 'fools gold', and my hand will heal... Let me take a look at your ribs." Sakura stated rather than asked, corking the canteen and throwing it over to the captain for a drink. As if on queue, Nara coughed profusely, not surprised at the metallic taste in his mouth. She moved towards him before he could refuse, lifting and pressing her left hand against his chest. Her expression became focused as her chakra moved within, closing the puncture on his right lung causing him the most trouble. Shikamaru winced at the stretching sensation but soon found that he was breathing with much more ease than before.

"Ah, thanks," He breathed in evident gratitude compared to his usual bored drawl, as she drew her hand back.

"You'll need a full repair on the two vertebrae when we get home."

He nodded,"Right."

Before they hit the road, Sakura grabbed a blank scroll from her pouch, smudged some of the blood from her battered knuckles and sealed the glass scrolls inside, transporting them to the forensics lab in Konoha.

Satisfied, they slid their masks on, and sped off towards the village hidden in the leaves. Jumping from one tree limb to another Sakura allowed her thoughts to wander... Wander towards the teammates she hadn't seen in nearly 3 years... Home was where the heart was but, their absence always left a dull ache when she would head back from a mission... Were they fairing well? Had their physical, boyish features matured into that of a young mans?

...Did she cross their minds as much as they did hers?

Not a day had gone by when she didn't think of the two...

The longing in her heart used to be unbearable before but now, Sakura felt numb to the idea of their arrival...

Because just as hope deferred makes the heart sick... So did waiting.

She re-ran past, fond memories with team seven as she trailed after Shisui absentmindedly... Always carrying every vision and moment close to her heart.

A couple hours short of the city, something changed in the air. Without exchanging a word the three acknowledged the shift with a knowing glance before proceeding on high alert.

Hand up, with his pointer finger and thumb raised, Shisui waved his hand twice and the three dispersed, taking cover. A cold, foggy mist enveloped the area abruptly. So thick Sakura could barely see the tree branch beside her... A snap of a twig to her right had her drawing her Kunai. Unease settled into the pit of her stomach... They were low on Chakra, and unsure of their opponent.

How did ninja from the village hidden in the mist get wind of the scroll infiltration so soon... Her eyes widened with realization. Had the vengeful brother survived and somehow followed after them?

But no, that couldn't be right. This felt different somehow - unnatural. It was too quiet and too ominous... Whoever they were, these guys were bad news, Sakura already knew. A clash of metal filtered the silence. A wheezing poof from the right sounded, and Sakura knew it was a gas bomb.

With little sight in the haze, she was forced to move from the location. The bad feeling welling up in her gut would not cease, but she pressed on, falling deeper into the smoke. Still, everything was so _still_ now. She neither heard her teammates battle, nor the wind she felt moments ago. She began to wonder if she'd inhaled some of the gas at her suddenly, stiffening muscles.

Feeling the prickle at her neck, the rosette shifted in time to meet the blade coming down on her. Sakura couldn't stop the gasp from leaving her lips at the offender. Within the rolling waves of fog, she was able to make out red clouds, and an odd puppet with the blade pressed against her kunai. Though what had her green gaze unblinking was the visible, misleading smile on the young mans half-concealed features. She felt the urge to make a break for it.

"Haruno Sakura I presume..?"

The cloaked man controlling the puppet strings uttered in a tone of voice too soft for a person of his stature. She said nothing. Obviously her pink hair was a dead give away, even if she had it secured in a tight bun. Her mind raced at a hundred miles per hour for her next course of action. She couldn't hear her teammates, nor had they alerted 'watch tower' of the situation. Uncaring if he saw or not, she flipped the switch on her ear-piece on.

A soft chuckle broke the thick silence. Her suspicious gaze watched as he stepped a little closer. The hood hiding most of his features before illuminated at the notion. She was met with a pair of brown eyes that appeared anything but malicious. Warm, innocent and even _inviting..._

This must've been the boy from the sand village she'd read about... What was he doing with the notorious Akatsuki?

"Come quietly, and I will not harm you... _much_."

The muscles at her mouth twitched, and she began to smile,"Let me pass and I wont break your toys..."

Within the blink of an eye, Sakura thrust the puppet's blade off. Sparks flew at the force, and she aimed the same tool at his head. The puppet immediately propelled it the other way. He manipulated the strings at astounding speed, and Sakura struggled to keep up with the rapid jabs. Slowly she began a dance around the tree trunks and branches. The string's swirled and knotted again and again until he was forced to move from his perch. Though she didn't waste a second. This was her opening.

Sakura met him halfway, preparing to slam his face to oblivion. As though it was all playing in slow-motion, his wide brown eyes seemed to be indented into her mind as she closed in on him, regardless of the many shuriken biting into her flesh in his defense - only for her to fall short. Intercepted by a foreboding presence she hadn't sensed, Sakura was rocked by a collision with a ton of bricks _._ Air-borne, her body crashed into the earth like a fallen star - breaking the very ground by the force. A long, pained groan left her broken lips, paralyzed by the pain she was unable to move for the first few seconds. Body aching, and bones breaking, Sakura struggled for breath. Pressing her shaking hands against the earth, she pushed onto her knees just as the same, dark presence came up behind her. Sakura took the underestimated moment and swiftly whirled around, delivering a powerful upper-cut that sent - the blue-skinned, shark man staggering back..?

Green eyes widened in what could only be described as barely contained terror - her knee's gave out.

 _Kisame Hoshigaki..._

She'd read his profile several times... He was merciless - the deadliest of the seven swords-men. His inhumane killings and appetite had left a repulsive impression. She didnt care what anyone said - he wasn't half, a third or a quarter human. He was a _monster._

There was no doubt in her mind now, she was trapped. She was bleeding, outnumbered and over-powered.

 _"Sakura! Can you hear me? Respond!"_

Shikamaru's distressed voice broke in and out of connection. Frankly, she was surprised the ear-piece was working at all after that crash.

The rosette shuddered, sensing him before he grabbed her by the ankle, lifting her off the ground.

Upside-down, beady black eyes appeared in twos and threes with her distorted vision. Even still, they seemed to bore into her soul, telling her of what was to come.

"You'll pay for that cheap-shot," His grim voice snickered, bringing her face closer, he whispered,"I'm gonna make you wish you were never born." Swinging her like a rag-doll, Sakura tensed up. Feeling herself float through the air, her back slammed against the trunk of a tree. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe.

Kami, she couldn't move.

Why were they doing this?

"Run Shikamaru!" She squeezed past the pressure at her throat, unable to even move a finger in her beaten and exerted state.

She opened her heavy eyes to find him crouched before her. A sinister smile revealing many layers of sharp teeth that had her questioning her own sanity.

 _"Sakura, hold on - I'm coming, I'll find you!"_

Her body quaked violently as he reached for her throat, from both fatigue and fear,"Say goodnight pinky," Kisame uttered, drawing a dripping senbon out from his pouch he raised it before her.

 _"Get out of here Shikamaru,"_ Sakura whimpered, gritting her teeth as the senbon came down on a pressure point at her throat.

The pain shot through her like the hottest fire, scorching the veins within her throat.

 _"LEAVE ME!_ " She screamed before darkness swallowed her whole, and she fell limp against the base of the tree.

* * *

Cold...

Darkness...

Quiet conversations aroused her consciousness. Harsh breathing also registered in her compacted mind then. Heavy, why did her limbs feel so heavy? The simple, self-taught notion of opening and closing the eyes - since infancy, felt impossible. Was she in the hospital with her team? The thought had her weary mind settling back into the dark recesses of unconsciousness.

She readily welcomed it... Until ice-cold water slapped her features, shocking her system to the core.

Sakura gasped, drawing her stiff head forward too soon, she winced at the pulsating pain. It hurt, everything hurt so much her blood-shot eyes unwillingly creased open.

"Sleeping beauty's coming to now," The culprits deep voice sang with laughter, his hands tossing the bucket to the side, its hollow, plastic sound loud to her suddenly sensitive ears.

Who was -?

She blinked away the blurriness, the droplets of water from the assault not helping her cause in the least - her heart froze over at scene.

In a dim room - possibly in an uncharted building, Sakura surveyed her shadowed captors with carefully veiled confidence. She could only make out their silhouettes, finding there to be two sitting at a table or desk of sorts, and one leaning against the wall in the far left corner.

Hands and legs bound to the wooden chair, the rosette felt a blow to her ego at the childish restrain. Until her weary, green gaze caught sight of the Samehada sword's sharp edges immersed into the side of her left calf and thigh. It had drained her of any chakra she might have had left. Its pulsating, sucking sensation had vile playing at the back of her throat.

How long had she been unconscious..?

Were Shisui and Shikamaru alright..?

And most importantly, what did the Akatsuki want with her..?

"I assume your wondering why your here, _Haruno Sakura..._ "A voice too soft to be a mans and too deep to be a womans intoned quietly. The way her name rolled off his tongue reflexively had her body in preparation for a shudder that she quickly withheld.

 _No emotion, no sign of fear..._

Whatever they wanted from her, they chose the wrong person to take captive...

She searched the one standing in the corner, as the voice had come from there,"I assume you'll tell me soon."

A throaty chuckle surfaced, as he took slow, unhurried steps across the back of the room where he remained a shadow. Casual, and light as through he was strolling through a park. She watched as he curled a long strand of hair behind his ear,"Yes... Well, to explain from the beginning, you were not our initial target..." Even though she couldn't see it, she felt their eyes on her at his words. The way his body moved, almost swaying from side to side had her associating his stature with a reptile... One that slithered.

"Your _captain_ , Uchiha Shisui was..."

She swallowed. Her train of thought lost...

"But..." He stopped his pacing for a moment, and then the clicking of his shoes grew closer to where the rosette was restrained," _He got away_... Leaving you with the Nara boy..."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sakura's patience was waning away. She knew what was coming next.

Psychological experimentation's.

"Tell me... What kind of captain hands his teammates to the wolves..?" His voice was double edged, both curious and venomous. He stopped just before the light could reach his face,"The kind that manipulates... the kind that will do anything to save their life," he paused, his grey, bony features finally coming into view,"e _ven at the expense of his own clans-men..?"_

Involuntarily, the rosettes eyes bulged and heart thundered within her.

This man - this snake, was none other than Orochimaru - even without the picture in her bingo book, there was no mistaking the characteristics. His ashen, and sunken in features, his long body and those haunting, _yellow eyes._

But those words he'd just spoken... They were _her own_ from back when team 7 had just been chosen... Back when she and Sasuke clashed.

How did he-?

Feeling violated and dare she say it, _disturbed -_ Sakura reacted in the only manner she knew how in such a situation.

"Alright you snake, cut the shit ... What the hell do you want?" She ground out, her raspy voice unrecognizable to her own ears.

Mirthful, fulvous eyes immediately narrowed at her response and she nearly flinched at the ferocity of his glare. One of the two sitting at the table snickered under his breath, and she had to wonder what kind of relationship they had with one another. Heavy eyes blinked once to find Orochimaru's haunting face an inch before her own. Though, everything in her body wanted to cower, she prided herself in not flinching away. As disgusting as he was, he would _not_ get under her skin!

"My, my, and all I was trying to do is delay your _doom..._ " Without warning, he slammed a Kunai into the face of her thigh. Something between a gasp and a cry escaped her lips as she jerked away from him. Bony fingers latched onto her neck, caressing her jaw before they tugged her face forward.

A sinister grin spread over his pale, thin lips,"Now, I'm going to ask you a series of questions... If you cooperate, I will personally see to it that your inevitable death is painless... But, if you choose not to answer, I will _strike_ you," He uttered darkly, leaning in so close, Sakura thought he would kiss her,"Again and again, and when I'm through, Kisame would like to have his way with you, and after him - _who knows..._ "

Jaw clenching, the frustration weighing down on her manifested... How the hell did she get here? Her scattered thoughts couldn't grasp the reality of the situation. Its as if she was waiting for someone to wake her from this nightmare.

This was not how it was supposed to happen... She didn't want to die here.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, and exhaling the heavy breath, Sakura didn't care if they saw her eyes glaze over...

She just needed a second to get her thoughts in order. She needed a moment to mourn.

"There, there _cherry-blossom.._." The grey man stroked the disarrayed pink strands from her eyes, almost _affectionately_ before moving to wipe the single tear away from her pale cheek, "I'm a man of my word, all you have to do is answer honestly..."

He leaned back some, giving her thinking space. Orochimaru's calloused hand covered her restrained one and she recoiled under his touch. Either unaware of uncaring of her discomfort, he stroked the hand gently, taking on an interrogative tenor,"What city was your teammate Uchiha Sasuke's main training ground in the last 3 years he's been gone..?"

Kmainari-no-Kuni... _The land of Lightning._

She'd been kept up to date about all her teammates whereabouts.

And unless he could read her thoughts or re-visit her past memories, there was no way she would say a word. Then again, if he had looked into her mind - quoting something she'd said so accurately moments earlier, how didn't he already know the answer..?

A grinding sound reached her ears and she grimaced - understanding that it was his teeth gritting together at her unresponsiveness,"...Are you choosing not to answer?"

At her mute resolve, Orochimaru unsheathed the Kunai lodged in her leg to plunge it into her lower abdomen savagely. Sakura bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. She threw her head back in anguish but no other sound except for her haggard breaths came. She refused to give any of them the satisfaction. But what she couldn't shake was the immediate change in his hot and cold persona... Either this man was a master at manipulation or he had a split personality.

The pupil within his yellow gaze sharpened into that of a reptiles and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut at the fear-inducing sight.

 _Just breathe, it will all be numb soon..._ She soothed inwardly, holding onto her sanity.

"Was Izuna the only Leader of the Uchiha clan that joined in his training?"

Nothing, she didn't utter a word.

With his mercy out the window, Orochimaru squeezed her right hand - the one she had shattered from the mission before the ambush.

She sputtered, feeling the bones shift and crack under the pressure.

"How has Uzumaki Naruto tamed the nine-tailed demon within him..?"

What did they want with Sasuke? ...Why was he asking about Naruto?

Fear for her teammates over-ruled the pain she was feeling... The bastards would burn in hell before they could plot anything against them.

Again for her punishment, Orochimaru ruthlessly pulled the Kunai out from her abdomen, burying it in her broken palm.

She couldn't control the shriek that tore through her. The tearing sensation permeated her mind, making her see a hot flash of white.

The affliction was unbearable, she couldn't take it, not for another second.

Yet she knew his torment, both physical and emotional would only continue...

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Blood, there was so much blood. It was a wonder she wasn't dead yet, let alone unconscious. Her head, too heavy to move, now remained arched against the edge of her chair. Her clothes were torn, and worn, creating a rift between her exposed skin and the cool air. The continual trauma her body had endured had eventually numbed her senses...

Finally, she felt little to nothing... Except the grief in her heart.

It pulsated in sorrow...

Slow, broken, and bleeding, making her see the world as grey.

Question after question remained unanswered and it consequently left her, on the brink of death.

"Hmm, last question..." He paused to think his words over, casually licking the kunai dripping with her blood as he did. She watched him with her half-lidded gaze, her breaths now shallow and quick.

"Why was Uchiha Itachi taken off the roster for your scroll retrieval mission..?"

Even in her weak, expended state, her brow managed to dip in wonder at the question... She was also astonished at the reaction it induced.

Hearty laughter filled the room abruptly,"Ohhh, I cant strike you for that one... Your as perplexed by the question as I am..."

His voice drowned out after that, as the question played again and again in her mind... She was never aware that Itachi was originally assigned captain, neither was she informed of his replacing... Her murky mind began to go down a dark path. With all her heart she knew Shisui probably saved Shikamaru and went to get help for her, but was it coincidence that both Uchiha assigned the mission came out unscathed during the ordeal...When the Akatsuki was blatantly after them? Had she been set-up somehow? Sakura swallowed with difficulty - she was beginning to feel like the sacrificial lamb in the equation...

 _No!_

She squeezed her eyes shut as tears that would not fall filled them to the rim... She'd lost a lot of blood and her mind was congested. There was no way Tsunade would do such a thing...

Besides, Sakura had never been assigned on Itachi's team before, so she wondered if the snake of a man wasn't just trying to plant mistrust and doubt in her mind. ...Then again what would be the use in that, she was minutes, maybe even seconds away from death.

"I can see the tables turning in your gaze," Orochimaru chuckled fondly, grabbing her left wrist, he stroked the unmarred area with care, as though she was a child about to receive a shot. He dipped the Kunai into the tender flesh,"I can see that my words have troubled you..." He slit her wrist, tearing the many visible veins apart,"Therefore, my _gift to you..._ A quick death."

He called this, _a quick death?_

She felt the urge to snort and was surprised that it made its way up her sore, burning throat. Sakura instantly regret it as she was met with a backhand that rocked her aching limbs. She groaned in agony, wishing with all her heart she could've stayed alive to kill the son of a bitch.

She waited for the vile reprimand that always followed after her disobedience but was greeted instead by the sound of metal clashing.

Did she dare to think it..?

Her heavy eye-lids took some effort to open, before her red eyes comprehended the turn of events. A stranger in the shadows moved like a theif in the night, slashing and lashing everyone who stood before him. Her weary eyes followed his effortless finesse as though in a hypnosis. A bomb detonated from above, tearing the roof to shreds and tossing her chair back against the wall. Wind whipping against her exposed and bleeding body, she didn't even have the strength to tense up in preparation, and couldn't even fathom the cushion _who_ interjected. Slowly her chair was eased to the ground - the only thing that registered to the rosette was the large, pale hands releasing the handles of the chair. Her eye lids seemed to weigh a ton as she blinked slow, finding a familiar face coming into view her slow mind couldn't place immediately.

"Sakura-san.. _._ "

That deep voice... Those pale features and striking red eyes.

She couldn't find her voice, Kami she couldn't keep her eyes open but she knew her savior.

It was the one who never did wrong in her eyes... Yet, the irrational betrayal she felt still lingered.

She was so confused... She didn't know how to feel anymore.

...When would everything stop hurting..?

A slice resounded, and the ropes around her hands released. Her arms slid off the chair handles to hang by her sides limply. She distinguished a nudge by her left leg and wasn't prepared for the agonizing pain that ensued. The Samehada was forcefully torn from her leg, and Sakura sobbed aloud - too weak to scream. Black flashed across her vision unsteadily, blinding her every few seconds.

This was the end for her.

A gentle touch at her neck and beneath her battered thighs had tremors breaking out over her body... She didn't want to be rescued anymore, she just wanted to be still - unmoving.

It hurt too much.

Secure arms lifted Sakura's body off the chair, cradling her against a firm chest. The ongoing battle was still heard in the background, and she was fleetingly distracted by the one still furiously fending off the Kakuzu's with great mastery... His form, regarding his fighting and physical structure, seemed to call out to her... As if she was missing something obvious. Yet, even in the midst of the commotion and distraction, she managed to hear the quiet whisper of the one holding her.

"Hold on... _please,"_ he uttered against her temple.

His plea was so sincere, so heart-rendering that she was taken aback... Was this still the same infamous man, holding her with the same cold-blooded hands everyone shook with fear at the sight of..?

Even if Sakura was unsure if she'd heard him right or even sensed his emotions correctly - she wanted to hold on for him, for Uchiha Itachi...

Because, he _was_ the one who did no wrong.

With that, some peace finally settled over her, and the fading rosette's head lolled back.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Initially, she believed the chill of the night had bit into her flesh, momentarily stirring her back to consciousness but soon grasped that it was the foreboding atmosphere. A malicious presence seemed to permeate the very air, jump-starting her slow heart in terror.

An un-remorseful snicker.

A scraping of blades thundered.

 _"You will die for what you've done."_

That voice... Uchiha Itachi...

He sounded so far, and so different in comparison to what she'd heard moments before.

His voice was grave - _unforgiving_ and it chilled her to the bone... Orochimaru's answer became distant to her ears, as she could no longer make-out the conversation... But if Itachi was back there, where was she..? Sakura urged her senses to awaken, just enough to distinguish what was happening.

Vertigo... she was moving at incomprehensible speed. Wind - wind was beating against her so hard, her limbs shook from the cold...

Actually no... She wasn't cold, she was _warm_. Well, as warm as she could get in her state.

The arms carrying her in a vice ensured that, therefore the tremors didn't belong to her.

They belonged to the one carrying her...

Exhausted from the short effort, she unwillingly drifted away once more...

Somehow knowing she wouldn't wake again, but also that she was in familiar hands...

That alone was solace enough.

* * *

Incoherent sounds filtered the once stillness that was her...

They grew louder, echoing, and reverberating through her.

She couldn't make sense of anything...

Who was she?

Where was she?

And before she could even try to recollect her memories, sleep rapidly drew her back.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Bright... Even with her eyes closed it was much too bright.

The beeping monitor that had been playing in the background was now clear, and regarded by her senses.

She felt her fingers wiggle, and exhaled deeply.

Her eye-lids squinted, and creased but they did not open. Its as if they'd gotten used to being shut...

"Are you waking up, Sakura-chan?"

The honorific... That endearing, hoarse voice.

Could it be..?

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Blinking several times as the white ceiling came into focus, she held her breath, shifting her heavy head towards the voice.

"N-Naruto..?" Her scratchy voice barely came out above a whisper.

The light streaming in through the window was at his back... Initially having her slow mind believe that he was glowing. Gold locks of hair had grown longer, yet remained wild and untamed. His sun-kissed skin was envious in the cold of winter, and muscle formation was plainly evident through his orange sweater. And his face - the roundness of his face was no more... In its place was strong bone structure and hard lines... And when she met those ocean-blue eyes, her heart palpitated in alarm.

He sniffled, his puffy eyes crinkling at the corners as a watery grin spread over his pearly-white teeth,"Sakura-chan, I - you..." His large hand rustled over the cotton blanket to cover her small hand at her side,"You sent us to hell and back, you know that?"

Naruto... Her Naruto was here... Her throat swelled, as her eyes glazed over.

"Is it really you..?" She whispered brokenly, her tears spilling over,"I - I must be dreaming..."

"No," His tight voice interjected,"I'm _here_ , and your _alive.._. You've been recovering for almost a month now."

No wonder the task of opening her eyes had been so difficult.

An almost foreign warmth flooded her chest along with the stretching of a small smile at her mouth... He was here, and she was alive!

Kami, she had so many questions!

Wanting to finally change the same position she'd been in for the _last month_ , the rosette sat forward much too quickly. She hissed at the soreness of her abdomen and legs that was quickly intensifying by the second.

"Oh shit, don't move - I'll get a nurse!"

"No, no I'm fine - stay!" She pushed past her clenched teeth, gently leaning back to her semi-sitting position. As the ever-enduring pain resurfaced, so did the memories of that day slowly come back... She shuddered as Orochimaru's yellow eyes were the first to flash through her minds recollection... Oh the suffering and confusion hit her full force and she avoided Naruto's gaze for a moment to get her bearings. Shivers ghosted up her back and shook her shoulders as she broke out into a cold-sweat. Breathing through her nose, she felt Naruto's eyes on her and mentally shook the fear taking hold. She was in Konoha, with her precious people - it was irrational to have a panic attack now.

Her hazy mind wandered until Itachi's blurred features also came into view and suddenly - she had so many more questions.

What was Orochimaru's true intention?

Why wasn't she notified of Itachi and Shisui's roster trade?

...How was she still alive?

"Uhh - Sakura-chan?" His tan hand waved up down before her frozen gaze. She shook off her stupor, looking him in the eye,"...Where's Sasuke..? When did you get home? Please Naruto, tell me what happened..."

Blonde brows dipped in worry at the evident distress in her voice and sunken features. He wiped the persistent tears from her cheeks, before taking both her hands in his own... Even though they'd been apart for 3 years, and had both grown into young adults - strangely enough, Sakura felt completely natural with him. There was no awkward shift, no timid withdrawal... It was all genuine company - like it used to be.

"Okay, just promise me you'll _stop_ crying?" His voice sounded so little, and troubled that she squeezed his hands with the little strength she had... She noted then how very tired, and restless he appeared. What _hell_ had she put him through?

Glossy blue eyes blinked down to stare at their entwined hands, his fingers absent-mindedly tracing over the bandages,"Baa-chan wanted to surprise you... She knew we were coming home the day you were assigned that mission..." He paused, clearing his throat,"We were already home when you retrieved the scrolls and sent them to the forensics lab... I - I was," Overcome with emotion, Naruto closed his eyes, his words coming out in a broken whisper,"I was so _proud of you..."_

Sakura couldn't help it, her features pinched up as a soft whimper resounded.

The shaggy-blonde quickly wiped her tears,"We were in her office when Shisui Uchiha's ear-piece signal was first lost... Of course we didn't immediately think the worst but, when granny wouldn't answer any of our questions - we went down to 'Watch Tower.' Shikamaru got in contact real quick, notifying us of the ambush but we needed a location, and didn't get one until Shisui and Shikamaru passed through the Konoha gates..."

Listening intently, she couldn't help but interject for her anbu-teammates,"Are they alright?"

Sakura saw his jaw clench, and the grip on her hands tightened,"Yeah, they're _fine..._ "

They fell silent for a moment. The rosette gathered the information, fitting them into the puzzle that was her survival.

"So then, you were with Itachi-san that night..." Her brows creased with a recollection that had her right hand crossing over her chest,"You carried me home?"

Blue eyes softened at her confusion,"No," he shook his head,"Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke had come after you... Sasuke was the one that got you to Baa-chan in time."

Her heart plunged into her stomach.

 _Sasuke..?_

The one she couldn't recognize, the one that held her so close, the one - that wasn't here at the moment...

"Where - where is he..?" She choked out, searching his face closely.

"Since his return, the elders have been smothering him with obligations..."

She swallowed, more saddened by the answer, than was appropriate,"Oh..." Surely he could've spared a minute or two to check on her?

"But," Naruto quickly broke through her thoughts, sensing what she was feeling,"I - I feel like he's been trying to keep his mind busy... From what happened with you..."

Sakura nodded slowly, her eyes far-away.

Blood-stained, unresponsive, and chalk-white - she could only imagine the gruesome sight she'd been that day... Speaking of blood, Naruto's busted knuckles and bruised neck hadn't registered until now.

Her weak hand reached for the discolored marking on his neck,"When did this happen...?"

He inhaled sharply, avoiding all eye contact.

"Naruto?"

"I-," He sputtered, trying to find the right words before a resigned sigh left his lips,"I lost control..."

Green eyes narrowed as she became more perplexed than before,"You mean Kurama took control?" She paused, distressed at his words,"How? You've made such good progress, why would that happen to you?"

He shook his head, a bitter smile expanded over his mouth - that looked out of place on his usually bright features,"When I heard those scum Akatsuki... And your scream for Shikamaru to get away - I blacked out... That's why I didn't come to your aid," A single tear slid down his tired, angry features,"Granny had to keep me sedated until after you were in recovery..."

"Naruto," She rasped, overwhelmed with guilt,"I'm so _sorry_ , I didn't-"

" _Stop it..._ That _shouldn't_ have happened to you," He uttered gravely, as he brought her hands up to his wet eyes,"It should have happened to Shikamaru, or Shisui... but _not you..."_

"Don't say such a thing... I'm glad it was me and not them," She forced out, not ready to say goodbye to him so soon. Her eyes drooped and breathing became shallow, she'd worked herself up.

"C-Come, get some sleep," Her heavy hand pat the extra space beside her,"You look like hell."

His blood-shot eyes crinkled at the corners as a chuckle made its way up his throat,"God, I missed you..." He fell into the bed, taking her up on the offer. And as tired as she was, he managed to fall asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Sakura smirked lazily. He really hadn't changed much at all...

She leaned in as close as her sore body would allow to plant a soft, tear-stained kiss against his cheek.

 _"I missed you too."_

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

* * *

Are you guys still with me?

I am seriously on fire for this fic right now, I promise the next update will hopefully be up in a week :) **And HUGE SasuSaku interaction to come!**

Please forgive me... with work, school, and the winter blues Ive had little time and motivation but my excitement for this fic never burned out, so here I am...

Thank you to the constant supporters, I always re-read your reviews and feel encouraged to continue my writing...


	4. Four

I ADORE YOU ALL! To show my thanks, heres a 11,000+ Chapter! Lol :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

At first, the familiar smell of anesthetics wafted over the air, comforting her in ways she never thought it could. Then the scratching sound of a pen scribbling away pulled at her consciousness. Green eyes fluttered open with ease, tracing over the corners of the white room to fall upon the woman sitting at her bed-side. Lady Tsunade appeared immersed with the many papers in her hand. Blonde, long bangs hung over her amber eyes, and Sakura found her bandaged hand floating up to curl a strand behind her ear affectionately.

The pen in the blonde womans elegant hand froze at the action. Her sharp gaze shifted towards her only student mutely.

"Shishou... _"_ Sakura whispered tenderly into the quietness of the room, now noting the dark circles under her teachers eyes. The older woman swallowed down the forming lump in her throat. She rested one hand on the rosette's forehead, stroking the tousled pink locks away from her face, while the other moved to cover her bandaged hand.

" _Sakura..._ How are you feeling?" Her low, warm voice asked.

The weak girl smiled softly, "Good... A little thirsty."

The blonde woman released her immediately, shifting towards the table she returned with a cool glass of water. Aiming the straw towards her chapped lips, Tsunade held the cup for her until her thirst was quenched.

"Thanks... Where's Naruto?" Last she remembered, he'd lied down beside her after their exchange.

"I sent him home to rest after he awoke.. 4 _days_ ago..."

Sakura frowned... How could someone sleep so much?

She was wasting away like this... Wanting nothing more than to get up, and move around and to _feel alive_ again - Sakura stretched her stiff limbs in preparation.

"Don't even think about it! Your not strong enough yet!" Tsunade scolded at once, leaning over her, she pushed her body down by the shoulders.

Really, the rosette didn't want to go against her wishes, but she was beginning to feel claustrophobic within the room... She needed fresh air.

"But Shishou I've been sleeping for over a month..." She struggled against the woman stubbornly, ignoring the stinging of her abdomen," I feel fine!"

Amber eyes burned like a wild fire, " _You are not fine!_ Your fever has barely reduced since the transfusion - I order you to lay down or I will have to keep you sedated!"

"You and I both know that's normal! Moving around would do me some good-"

" _NO!"_ Her Shishou finally commanded in a shrill voice. But what had Sakura's unfocused green eyes widening and resolve evaporating was the thinly vieled panic trapped in her sensei's gaze. She lay still, feeling apologetic without knowing the cause.

Sakura swallowed, unsure of what to say,"Shishou, I -"

"You were pronounced dead - _twice_ on this very bed..." Tsunade uttered in a small, doleful voice unfamiliar to the frail girl. Glossy brown eyes took in the rosette's uncertain expression,"You'd lost over 60 percent of your blood."

Sakura stopped breathing... At 50 percent there was a very slim chance of survival but over 60..?

"How am I still alive..?" She voiced aloud, thinking over the process of a blood transfusion and any other means Tsunade could have taken to save her.

An un-amused, tired smile wore at the Hokage's red lips, "I honestly don't know... _It's a miracle_ ,"Her voice quivered as she traced back to the events of that day,"You needed blood - a lot of it and at the time, your only options were... Uchiha Naka or Uchiha Sasuke..." Tsunade paused rubbing her head in her trade-mark manner,"Of course your _taxing_ teammate took the cake," She leaned forward at the memory, taking Sakura's hand in her own again as if to remind herself that she was breathing.

The weary girl _blanched_ from where she sat at her masters words.

Rewind - did Sakura hear correctly?

Pink brows lifted in baffled disbelief, "I... You... _Sasuke_ was the donor...?"

Tsunade's amber eyes narrowed in question, "You don't sound surprised at all..." She uttered sarcastically, watching the girl closely, "Yes, its been 3 years but he is very much the same... And I'm familiar with his usually haughty and reserved attributes but, what if I told you he _volunteered_ at the mention of your blood-type?"

Incredulity overcame her,"My teammate... From team seven - that _Sasuke Uchiha?"_

Her master snorted in response, skipping through the folder in her hands with intent.

Sasuke... The one who wouldn't spare her a second glance unless necessary - the one who originally pronounced her inadequate..? He had shared his _glorious_ Uchiha blood with her? _...Woah,_ where were these bitter thoughts coming from? She swallowed, as a pang of affliction she'd buried deep into the recesses of her heart disentangled. Did Orochimaru's encounter mess with her head somehow..? She searched herself for the cause and even internally, it took some effort to bring to light... Sakura identified then, that she had held him accountable for the last 3 years of her isolation. Sure, she'd gotten stronger, built an exceptional reputation for herself but, _all without them..._ If he hadn't been an Uchiha - if he hadn't been such a great asset, they never would have left her. Nor would have poor Lady Mikoto have had so many episodes of depression... Even with her visiting a few times a month.

Yes it was unfair and even selfish of Sakura to think such but there was some truth to her reasoning... And then he and Naruto come home. He joins his brother in search of her, rushes her to Tsunade and even spares her his blood..?

Sasuke... the one who also hasn't stepped foot in the hospital since...

She just could not fathom it. Any of it.

Noting the rosette's prolonged silence and still, blatant disbelief, Tsunade's blonde brow raised in both amusement and question,"I know my usually intuitive apprentice is a better judge of character than that..."

Shame shot through her like a physical assault, and she closed her burning eyes.

How could she judge him like that? Sasuke had come to her rescue so many times before, what made this any different?

Had their time apart created a rift she hadn't realized until now..? Or was it her defense mechanism towards the very obvious fact - _screaming_ at her in the background that, his _blood_ was flowing through her veins..? Jabbing goosebumps erupted over her scalp, down her spine and legs. Why was the revelation setting her skin on fire?

Sakura's voice broke,"I-I'm sorry Shishou I didn't mean it like that... Its just," She paused trying to find the right words to avoid her inquiring honey eyes,"I think my judgement's just a little impaired since Orochimaru's interrogation."

"Oh that reminds me," She exclaimed with a raised index finger,"I think you'll be okay for some review now but I'll make sure they don't put too much stress on you.."

"But Shishou-"

Tsunade silenced the bed-ridden girl with the raise of her hand,"Listen closely," her masters tone was very serious,"If I'd known you would react such a way to the boy being the donor, I wouldn't have said anything at all - it would have saved me the trouble... But because I have, I _urge_ you not to share these details with _anyone_..."

She nodded with immediate understanding... If the clan elders got wind of his _blood offering_ , they wouldn't let anyone involved live it down... Especially Sasuke. With his value and talent - nothing should ever debilitate him.

"Who knows?" Sakura asked quickly.

"You, myself, and Itachi-"

 _...Knock Knock Knock..._

"That must be him," the chair screeched back as she stood up. Surveying the too-pale girl before her, Tsunade asserted sternly," _Do not_ over-exert yourself, the only reason I'm allowing this so soon after you waking recently is because his unmatched, tracking abilities are the reason why your alive, and," She sighed in resignation, the click of her heals echoing as she head for the door, "Even as I hold authority over all of Konoha, and wear the crown of the Hokage - it's almost _impossible_ to say no to him..."

Sakura gulped with anxiety. The organs within her stomach tightening and knotting.

"Hokage-sama..."

The blonde monarch opened the door wider, allowing him entrance,"I will be back shortly, I must check in with Shizune... Here is the partial-report as discussed."

He nodded, taking the folder, "Of course." A silent exchange transpired between the two that the rosette wasn't able to distinguish before the Hokage left the room, clicking the door shut after her. Sakura began fidgeting the moment the door shut. Obviously she knew why he'd come... He worked in interrogation with Ibiki Morino when the use of the Uchiha's kekkei genkai was needed... Though at the moment, his blood-line definitely wasn't needed. She wondered if his presence was on account of their shortcoming...

Her almost guarded gaze fluttered up to find him already watching her. Uchiha Itachi's black eyes regarded her with an underlying emotion she coudnt decipher. Clad in navy blue from head to toe, he approached with an elegance associated with royalty. Within the steps it took for him to reach her bed-side, Sakura cleared her head of any prior, baseless thoughts she'd entertained towards her teammate.

"Sakura-san," he greeted impassively, giving a curt bow before fully taking in her appearance,"Do you feel well enough to go over the events of your captivity..?"

She merely cleared her throat before nodding in answer, "Yes..."

"Very well," he said, sliding the seat forward to sit down. Opening the folder, he went over its contents before pulling out the partial-report. The atmosphere within the room became tangibly tense. Apprehensive, she sat quietly, staring down at her still-fidgeting hands. Of course, he wanted her side of the story and nothing more. Yet, she was dreading the upcoming questions. _Nothing_ got past Uchiha Itachi, and she tried her very hardest to keep a cool exterior.

"Sakura-san," he called with meaning. Without having to say anything else, the rosette felt the pull, the impulse to give him her full attention. This was no ordinary man, after-all. It wasn't as it used to be when she was a mere child. And it was not that he had changed, he is the same today as he was then. It was her perception of him that had transformed... Being in his presence resulted in obedient behavior, unless of course, you had a death-wish... Not that he would harm her in anyway, of course. Her green eyes cautiously shifted towards him. Vaguely, she wondered if this was how Sasuke felt under his brothers all-seeing, dark gaze.

"Be at ease, we will get through this quickly so that you may rest..." He tapped the stack of papers lightly until they were even, and drew his pen in preparation.

That wasn't the issue... She just didn't know how to express the many emotions, the many questions wreaking a silent havoc in her mind.

"When you were taken, they did in-fact tell you that my cousin Shisui Uchiha, was their original target, correct?"

Silently wondering if he'd used the mangekyou on them that day, or if they'd brought back a Kakuzu for questioning, she concurred,"Yes."

"Tell me what transpired there after..." his quiet voice was professional, yet there was a gentleness that spurred her on.

Sakura cleared her throat, her eyes glazing over as her mind traced back to the questions and the torment of that day... Her mouth opened to begin but she hesitated, suddenly unsure of how much she should say...Everything? Only the important parts? Should she leave out the snakes words that had planted confusion in her mind? Quickly, her eyes flashed over to find him sitting patiently, and un-bothered by her obvious, inner struggle.

A long exhale left her lips,"As you probably already know, they wanted intel..." She paused, her pounding heart making it difficult to focus."...On members of the Uchiha clan and Naruto..."

Realizing he wasn't going to speak until she was through, Sakura tread on,"They wanted to know about Sasuke's progress and main training grounds... Who of the clan had gone to train him, and _your_ whereabouts also... And after they were through with the Uchiha clan, they asked about Naruto, and how he was able to be in harmony with the demon inside him... And if Jiraya was the only one training him..."

Sakura spoke of the dark location, listed the names of the Akatsuki she had encountered and their jutsu and techniques used during her time there... She did also speak of Orochimaru quoting something she'd said in her gennin years, unsure of when he'd been inside her head.

His features remained solid throughout, no inclination of whether or not he already knew the information she was giving him. When she was finished, all was still and quiet for a few moments - even his writing had ceased. Audibly setting the pen down, the Uchiha prodigy leaned forward, his sinewy arms resting atop his knees. His face drew a few inches closer, and the rosette sat frozen to the spot. She sensed the change in the air at the notion. It was acute and manifesting. She swallowed. Kami, it was so hard to read this man, she didn't know what to expect.

"Your still guarded... Are you afraid of me..?" His smooth voice was just above a whisper.

Unnerved, she avoided his insightful eyes,"I don't know what you mean, Itachi-san..."

Unresponsive for a few long seconds, Sakura searched him, instantly regretting her words at the underlying sadness now reflecting in his black eyes,"I mean... I just - I cant say..."

"Allow me," he suddenly offered, his tenor steady and emotionless."As a means of provocation, Orochimaru told you of Shisui taking my place on that mission."

Her lungs tightened, as if they were being physically crushed. Kami above, she was shaking...

As if he could sense her fear, her thirst - Itachi voicelessly handed her the cup of water on the desk beside the head of the bed. Wide eyed at the depth of his discerning nature, she took it wordlessly, nodding in gratitude. Was she really so obvious..?

"Hear me well, Sakura-san... I was unaware of the trade, and have dealt with the ones who took it into their own hands justly."

"Itachi-san, you don't have to explain any-"

He raised his hand,"I _must_ , for your own peace of mind... I feel this revelation affected you more than the physical affliction you endured," he uttered with some regret. A light breath left his pale lips as he looked her dead in the eye,"During his training, Sasuke encountered Orochimaru a little over a year ago... And during your captivity, it was from Sasuke's memories - where Orochimaru had taken, and used your own words against you... Not your own."

Physically tensing, Sakura's eyes bulged,"B-but, I was never informed of Sasuke's confrontation..."

"No one was aside from the Hokage, myself and a few clan elders... Since that time, the Akatsuki already had someone relaying information from within Konoha's walls. The last message the _informant_ had sent before being found out was of that scroll retrieval mission..."

She understood now... The Akatsuki were expecting him on that mission and someone - possibly within the Uchiha clan elders, had taken it into their own hands to switch him without notifying the Hokage or anyone else of the underlying threat. It wasn't his fault, nor Shisui's... Even if Itachi had dealt with the immoral leader, Sakura felt a pang of remorse for her late anbu-captain. Whether he knew or not, in reality Shisui was indeed supposed to be the sacrificial lamb,"I understand, Itachi-san... You don't need to explain anything else..." She assured, knowing that everything he'd just told her was strictly confidential. Sakura bit down on her quivering lip, her eyes filling to the brim and voice thickening,"I didn't mean to doubt you or anyone else, it was out of your hands..."

Unanticipated-ly, a large, pale hand covered her wrist,"Please _..."_ He asked in genuine sorrow, his eyes far-away, lost in a distant memory,"For the sake of everyone involved... Recover, and be reconciled with your teammates..."

She sniffled. Here he was, inspiring her in ways that simultaneously put her to shame... How could someone, bearing the weight of the world have such a big heart? Someone who had just set aside his high standards and reserved persona to be open with her, for her own peace of mind...

He was _too good_ to be pushed so hard, to be given such burdens.

It wasn't fair...

A small, wistful smile spread over her puffy features as a far-off, recollection of words recited in her head like a song,"Someone once told me that... Mercy, love and compassion were the greatest forces in the world... And everyday, I'll be a living testament to that... For the sake of everyone involved... _Thanks to you."_

She swore she saw a flicker of _awe_ flash through his translucent, onyx eyes, before he blinked away from her. A ghost of a smile touched at his lips. She knew that was the most emotion she was gonna get out of him and prayed that her words gave him some solace... Otherwise she'd never forgive herself for feeding his guilt.

Mutely, he withdrew. Gathering the folder, he slid the chair back, giving her a curt nod before turning away.

She watched his receding form, the smile still playing at her lips... She felt warm, and light. Like a cherry-blossom swaying in the warm winds of the spring.

"And, Sakura-san..."

She blinked up to find him halfway through the door,"Yes?"

He paused for a moment, as though in contemplation,"Pardon my Ototo's absence... He's still, _adjusting_ to many things..."

Pink brows dipped in worry,"Of course... I wont hold it against him."

He was gone with that, and she was alone once more. Her chest expanded as a long exhale left her lips. Poor Sasuke... With the speculations dying out, she began to feel guilty for her childish and selfish thoughts before... Sakura could only imagine how hard its been for him since his arrival home...

 _Knock Knock Knock..._ " _Sakura-san?_ " The voice called from the other side of the door before easing open. A breathless nurse appeared standing in the doorway, searching for the rosette.

"Naomi..?" The Hokage's apprentice asked with some concern at the unmoving, red-faced girl.

The brunette stepped inside, closing the door behind her,"Oh forgive me Sakura-san... I cant seem to focus after the sight of him - _Hashirama above_ , what a powerful and beautiful man..."

Amused, her eyes squinted in question,"The first hokage or Uchiha Itachi..?"

A second nurse known as Kana, burst through the door, grinning madly,"Itachi-san, of course! Oh Sakura-san has he professed his love to you...?" The nosey nurse whom Sakura was very familiar with rushed to her bed-side, taking her hands into her own,"Ive never seen him visit a woman at the hospital before... Oh please tell me it isn't so," she begged," You are my superior and I'd rather not quit my job..."

The rosette snorted at that, knowing she meant every word, Sakura indulged the two. Waving a hand before her face, she answered coolly,"He was here _strictly_ for my report on the mission..."

"But his features were so serene... Are you certain he isn't in-love with you?"

"Ohhhh tell us, was he concerned for your well-being?"

Alright, she'd heard enough out of the two. There would be no instigating on her watch... She always considered Itachi to be her - _guardian angel..._ There was really no other way to explain what he meant to her.. And that never stood as true as it did today...

Folding her arms over her chest, Sakura's green eyes shifted between the two girls analytically, and they straightened at once,"You will assume _nothing_ of the sort... Now, I am in need of a shower, a nap, and," She paused, at the audible growl of her stomach," _Food..._ Please, notify Tsunade that I am leaving to continue my 'recovery' within my own home... " Her features serious, she said her next words slowly,"Emphasis on 'recovery,' kapeesh? If she breaks down my door in the next hour, I will see to it that my prior favor, and praising of you will be erased from your charts."

"Hai!" They uttered in sync, quickly assisting her out of the bed.

Oh, she could just taste the fresh Konoha air already.

Suddenly aware of the thin hospital gown being her only clothing, Naomi raced over with a light jacket, urging the rosette to put it on. Sakura smiled in gratitude at the woman,"Thank you, ladies... I'll be on my way now..." her arms tore through the sleeves of the jacket before she eased out of the hospital window.

The rustle of the icy windy ran through her tousled pink hair and clothing. The warm sun kissed her features and she breathed it all in. Blinking green eyes open, Sakura overlooked the morning glow of the city, grinning with content.

Home sweet home...

* * *

 _One week later..._

"Umph," the rosette grunted, attempting to balance the many grocery bags in her straining hands. The market-place was exceptionally busy today. Though that didn't stop the people from greeting her. Nearly every person she passed nodded in acknowledgment or gratitude. Only recognizing a handful, Sakura smiled in greeting every-time regardless. Initially, she had always felt immensely uncomfortable at the attention she would receive... But the feeling of _fulfillment_ at seeing the people she had helped, walking and shopping through the streets was worth some discomfort. Shuffling through the thick crowd, she was suddenly gripped and drawn low into an embrace by - Obaa-san Nori.. The pink-haired girl smirked. At 68 years old, Nori-chan was _as strong as an ox._

"Oh sweet child, when are you going to come and meet my handsome grandson?" Her brittle voice asked with hope, as her wrinkled old hands gripped Sakura's wrists.

A timid expression overcame her,"Forgive me, Obaa-san... I haven't had the time-" Her explanation was lost as a dark figure in the distance grabbed her attention. She couldn't make out a face, but with the dark clothing, hair and impressive physique in sight - she began _moving._

"S-Sakura-san?"

The old woman's voice hollered as Sakura began zig-zagging through the crowd,"It was nice seeing you Obaa-san, please take care of yourself!" She exclaimed quickly to the old woman before hastening her steps. Vaguely she acknowledged the greetings she received while maintaining her quick pace. Her view of him was blocked every now and then by the taller civilians and Sakura grew restless.

"Sasuke..?" She chanced, only to realize that he would not be able to hear her within the lively crowd unless he was specifically trying to. She squeezed past the on-goers, drawing closer to where she'd spotted him.

Cupping her mouth, she called again,"Sasuke!" Hoping he would hear her. Hoping he would wait. Breathless by the time she neared the merchants grocery stand, where she had seen his body along with two other Uchiha, she skid to a stop,"Sas-!"her voice dying on his name as she found herself... _alone._

Shoppers unintentionally bumped and shoved her frozen, un-moving form... Where did he go? Green eyes searched the perimeter thoroughly for a moment, until confusion and disappointment wore at her brow. She could've sworn it was him... Then again, she was still quite feverish. She also hadn't seen him in 3 years, so there was a possibility that she could have misjudged his silhouette... Or maybe, it was him and he had simply left before she reached him.

Dejection enveloped her chest.

Consumed with her thoughts and the blue emotion, she quietly disappeared into the crowd, treading on.

Yes, she had taken some offense that he never come to see her, even now that she was out of the hospital... But Sakura was aware of his demanding obligations. He was simply busy- _not_ avoiding her. Team 7 would be reunited soon enough... She couldn't let some measly, selfish emotion ween in... Besides, she had already told Itachi that she wouldn't hold it against Sasuke...

She just, missed him...

That's all, really...

* * *

 _Four days later..._

"Okaa-san, no more please..." Sakura panted, rubbing her full stomach,"I'm so full, I cant take a deep breath."

The warm, blonde woman smirked from where she sat across the kitchen table,"Oh alright, I suppose I'm satisfied with the amount you ate," Her hand dropped the spoon full of steamed rice, drawing back to her side. They sat in peaceful silence for a moment, allowing the food high to reign over.

"You know,"Mebuki Haruno began, her blue eyes frozen in thought,"Before dinner, your father mentioned Naruto coming here from your apartment, he was looking for you..."

The rosette yawned, stretching her arms up and knotting her hands at the back of her neck,"I'm surprised Tou-san was home to answer the door..." She mused aloud.

The older womans brows arched, before her mouth formed a thin line,"Sakura, you know he works night-shifts-"

"You and I both know that isn't the issue..."

A heavy sigh left Mebuki's lips, as she began to explain what the kunoichi already knew and had heard, time and time again.

"This last mission of yours, it - it only justified how he feels,"She murmured, slowly stretching her hand to connect with the young girls shoulder,"We worry about you dear... Your our _only child._ "

The screech of her chair abruptly rang out, as Sakura stood. Eyes closed, she breathed out,"Thank you for dinner..." Before walking out of the kitchen.

Her mothers features twisted as she quickly stood to follow after her,"Sakura wait! You know I support your career - I'm so proud of the young woman you've become, believe me-"

"I believe you,"Sakura uttered, gripping the handle to the front door,"We'll talk later..." Turning the knob, she ignored her mothers protests and explanations as she thrust the door open. They both fell silent upon taking in the unexpected body on their door-step. Her exerted, knuckle-headed teammate's fisted hand hung in the air between them before reality set in. He dropped his arrested hand, relief blatantly etching his sun-kissed features.

"Sakura-chan... Oh thank the ramen God," He panted heavily, his hands pressed onto the face of his knee's as he attempted to catch his breath.

Curious at his efforts in finding her, she stepped closer,"What is it Naruto?"

His right hand drew towards his mouth as his thumb cocked twice. Familiar with his non-verbal speech, Mebuki disappeared into the house only to come back with a bottle of water. He nodded his thanks before downing the contents.

The Haruno's waited patiently, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and even gave out a small belch.

"Well..?" Her pink brow arched in question.

A loud growl ensued, and three pairs of eyes were drawn to the boys gurgling stomach. Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled sheepishly, and even before he could point to his stomach the rosette's hand locked around his wrist, dragging him inside the house and into the kitchen. He slumped into the chair, marveling at the display of food before him, he didn't hesitate to dig in. The rosette shared a meaningful glance with her mother as a quiet request for them to be alone. The older Haruno woman understood, and disappeared into the living room.

A spoonful of rice, a crunch of pickled radish and a slurp of tofu ramen later, Sakura cleared her throat.

"Naruto..."

His swollen cheeks bounced at the weight of food, as his hand shot out to point at-

"Seriously," She interjected his sign language, her standing frame leaned over him as her hands gripped the handles on either side of his chair,"Chew, swallow the food and tell me why you've been looking for me." Her patience now at its maximum. She knew he was delaying because her mother was around, so it had to do with something big, or something with the Uchiha... But he was stretching her dry and she had things to do... Like, take a nap.

His shoulders hunched like a scolded child's and remained so as he finished chewing, swallowed and looked her in the eye. He finally opened his mouth to speak, his anxious blue eyes shifting between her and something past her shoulder.

"W-What time is it..?"

"7:47 pm," She answered without missing a beat.

He swallowed,"P-Promise me you wont get mad..."

"Naruto!" She all but growled. For the love of Kami he was dragging this out and inducing apprehension.

"PROMISE ME!" He shouted hysterically, his face quickly draining of color.

She closed her eyes, pushing past the annoyance she nodded,"I promise..."

"Okay... So like, I only found out about it, like a month ago... And I've been looking for you since this morning," He explained in a manner of innocence, avoiding eye contact he declared,"Today is the Uchiha Solution Banquet..."

Her right eye twitched,"You mean the 'Salutation Banquet..?"

Blue eyes lit up as he nodded vigorously,"Yeah - that! Its such a fancy term, why couldn't they just call it a 'Welcome back' party..?" Noting the negative energy now swirling between them, he quickly got back on track,"So, ummmm... Lady Mikoto had purposely delayed it so that you would be well enough to join... To join in the banquet, _today..._."He paused shielding his face reflexively, he quickly added,"At 8:00 - Its sorta-formal..."

Nothing.

No bone-crushing punches, no verbal abuse.

Breathing heavily, his curiosity outweighed his fear. Slightly bringing his hands down, a single ocean-blue eye peaked at the girl before him to find a murderous expression and blood-thirsty glaze in her darkened green eyes.

He swallowed his tongue, shaking in his chair,"Y-Y-Y-You p-p-promised-"

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to tell me this was all a joke..."Her deadly voice offered.

"...It was all a joke..?"

"Naruto-"

"What! You told me to tell you it was, I'm DOING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO!"

"YOU BAKA!" She exploded,"How could you be so irresponsible! And you've wasted sooo much time,"She shouted, pacing back and forth so she wouldn't pummel him,"With the water and the food, and even now -"She gasped, her wild eyes locking on the time that now read 7:52.

"Shit,"Sakura cried in a panic,"I'm not gonna make it..." She calculated the time it would take to shower, dress and get there,"I'm so screwed..." She breathed dejectedly.

In all her years, if there was one significant thing she had learned about the Uchiha, it was that tardiness was deemed disrespectful to the utmost.

In the Uchiha book of rules, it was claimed number two among the seven deadly sins.

Without having to look at her mothers expression near the doorway, Sakura quickly apologized for her outburst,"Forgive me Okaa-san... I just-"

"I - I'm uncertain of whats going on but - You can shower here... Go now, I will get your towels.."

A pink brow arched in disbelief at her usually suspicious mother,"But-"

"Okaa-san's right,"Naruto agreed through his full mouth,"And don't worry about your clothes, as long as its black you'll fit right in..." He snorted,"Ha-ha-ha... you get it? Cause they always wear-"

His words were cut off by a spoonful of noodles violently shoved into his mouth,"Finish your food within the next two minutes," The rosette ordered releasing the spoon lodged in his face, before disappearing upstairs. She wanted to kick his ass, heal him and do it again... How could he forget something so important?

She tore her clothing off, emerging into the bath with haste. She was a ninja dammit, and if her speed wasn't going to be useful now - it was good for nothing!

But... if they didn't get there in time, she was going to have Teuchi create a ramen in remembrance of her deceased blonde teammate.

...For sympathy of course.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Wow, you sure clean up fast... And - mmmm, is that lemon I smell?"

"..."

"Sakura-chan... Please, your silence is worse than any beating - say something!"

"I hate you."

"...Say something else..."

"Your irresponsible."

"... I didn't like that one either... How about how sexy I look in black, it really brings out my eyes eh?"

Sakura puffed out a breath, hastening her already fast steps, she flickered out of sight, leaving the blonde in her dust.

"WAIT - I'M SORRY!" He howled, suddenly beside her racing body, his hand reached out to grab her shoulder,"I really forgot Sakura-chan... After you woke up my only thoughts were on your recovery and ramen... Please don't be mad at me I cant stand it - please!"

She heaved a sigh. How could she stay mad at a face like his? Besides, it wasn't fair to be mad at him when he was adjusting to a lot of things since coming home too. Offering him a small smile, she nudged his shoulder with her own,"Its okay Naruto, I understand... I just dislike any additional attention, especially if its because we're late..."

"I know how that feels... Lord Fugaku gives me the stink-eye regardless of what I do..."

Sakura laughed at that. The senior barely contained his distaste for, well, _anything Naruto..._ If he'd had it his way, Sasuke and Naruto probably wouldn't be teammates, let alone friends. The thought suddenly had her feeling sorry for laughing.

"Ready..? Just follow my lead.." Naruto asserted over his shoulder. Jumping down from the rooftops of the Uchiha district into a canopy of trees, he turned around and waited for her. With no time for a little mascara, or blush she pinched her pale cheeks for some color. Pulling aside the damp, pink locks that came down to her bust, she grabbed the hem of her plain, long black dress before jumping to level ground. Sakura wasn't sure if it was a minute past 8:00 or under but she quietly trailed after Naruto as he led them into the charming garden.

Green eyes surveyed the colorful assortment of flowers that bloomed in the winter. Bewitching blue sedum littered either side of their path, bobbing and dancing in the light breeze. Chaenomeles - which visually looked similar to the cherry blossom, except for the larger, red petals - hung over their heads. Luscious forest-green bushes and hills of grass expanded beyond the quaint dining area. White rose-bushes outlined they're quickly broadening stone path, and soon enough they intertwined with the people in the terrace. Still awe-struck at the splendor of Lady Mikoto's garden, she mindlessly bumped into her blonde teammate. Embarrassed, she felt her flustering nature emerge. The shaggy blonde turned his neck, his blue eyes catching her own,"Sakura-chan?"

"Sorry Naruto... I wasn't paying attention..." She confessed, her guarded eyes searching the swarm of people, seeking out her third teammate. Of course, all the young Uchiha woman were lovely in their snug gowns and formal kimono's... And the boys all looked the same. So she searched for the one who _stood out_.

As though the spikey-haired blonde could sense her buzzing nerves, he threw his arm around her, drawing her to his chest,"Don't be nervous, Lady Mikoto loves you..."

At the mention of the older woman's name, a peace washed over the rosette and her anxiety lightened. She'd missed the matriarch.

"Kitten, is that you?"

A distinct tenor called amongst the chatty crowd. Sakura smirked as Uchiha Shisui emerged, clad in black - like every other soul present at the event.

"...Is he talking to you, or me?" Naruto whispered with a shudder, his features scrunching up in disapproval.

The man overflowing with testosterone and pick-up lines came to stand before them, eyeing Naruto's sinewy arm around her slender shoulders,"Are you jealous or excited to see me..?" He winked at the blonde before his ebony gaze zoned in on the rosette,"You are looking lovely as ever my dear girl,"He took her hand, pressing a chaste kiss on the face of the tender skin, he leaned in,"Are you well?" He intoned with a deep sincerity, stroking the delicate hand still in his grasp gently. Though she was aware of his skills in seduction, she also knew when he was genuinely showing concern...

Green eyes crinkled at the corners as a sweet smile touched at her rosy lips,"Other than a little fever, I'm completely fine, Shisui..." She squeezed her anbu captains hand before drawing it back.

Though he would have no such thing. She was suddenly tugged out of Naruto's grasp, and pressed against the front of Shisui's muscular frame,"Must be a side-effect of the raging, Uchiha blood in your system..." He whispered beside the lobe of her ear in a teasing manner, causing her to physically flinch at both his words and actions... Did he just say what she thought he did? Her knee's suddenly felt weak.

"Come, I'll lead you to my aunt, Mikoto-san..." His arm around her back, Shisui urged the the frozen girl forward.

Simultaneously, Naruto was dragged away by Kakashi sensei, whom nodded in greeting to the group,"I'll be right there Sakura-chan, hold on!" He encouraged as though she was being escorted to the lions den and couldn't fend for herself.

The elder Uchiha smirked, his hand slowly sliding down the curve of her pronounced back. Her jaw clenched with frustration. Sakura abruptly stopped in her tracks, drawing away from him with narrowed eyes,"How did you know about the blood and _stop touching me."_

Unfazed, he waved her forward,"Come, come now... I haven't told a soul, I just felt like teasing you..."

"I don't see your amusement..."

He sighed, confidently throwing his arm around her shoulder because he knew she wasn't one to cause a scene, he led her once more,"I just find it peculiar that he would come to your aid, and even give his blood, only to _avoid you..._ "

Sakura's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. A manifesting dread welled up in her as her breaths slowed and features blanched... What was he implying? Sasuke had been busy, and she'd been recovering, it was totally _normal_ for them to not have seen each-other yet.. But why did she suddenly feel so nausea's... And was the garden spinning or was her fever kicking in? Kami, she couldn't even find her voice to question the bastard.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you've made it!"

Closing her eyes, she took a long breath before turning around to face the greeting woman. The rosettes motionless and depressed features evaporated when her green eyes shifted toward the Uchiha Monarch.

Clad in a traditional black kimono, the woman absolutely glowed with refined beauty and class."Lady Mikoto," Sakura gave a curt bow in respect only to be grabbed and ushered forward. Slender hands cupped her face with a tenderness only a mother could acquire. Mikoto's long, elegant fingers stroked Sakura's cheeks and wisps of pink hair. The young kunoichi melted in place, her saddened thoughts ceasing and pounding heart slowing.

"Sweet girl... I was worried,"Her whispering words were full of concern and dare the rosette sense it - fear. "I can only imagine your mothers turmoil and how difficult your recovery has been,"Her gentle voice grew thin, as her twin, charcoal eyes looked deeply into Sakura's,"I - I'm so relieved at your recovery, my dear."

Her ivory hands moved to cover the older womans,"I'm sorry for causing any distress... And thank you for your concern, I," She paused trying to find the right words,"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your sons..."

A sadness weighed in on the ebony-haired woman. Her features compressed as she struggled to find words,"No my dear girl... You wouldn't have been in that situation at all if it wasn't for-"

 _"Salute to all who have joined us on this celebratory night, please let us all be seated now..."_

One of the hosts urged and Sakura was glad for it. She didn't want Lady Mikoto to have to say those words. The hands at her face quickly withdrew,"Go now, your seat is beside your teammates and _eat..._ You've become too thin since our separation."

A small, wistful smile touched at her mouth. What was with the women in her life trying to feed her all the time. A warmth spread over Sakura's chest as she shared a fleeting glance with the sophisticated woman before going the other way.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The white, empty plate before her was almost translucent. It's clear appearance easily reflected her distracted attributes. She stared blankly into the mirror of a tray for a moment, her pestering thoughts entertaining the exchanged words with her late anbu captain... What was it to Shisui to say such a thing? Did he not deem her a girl, with emotions? Though she was astounded at how very much his words had affected her... Even still, he sat directly across from her, wearing a curious expression that provoked her thoughts and even dejection further... She couldn't bring herself to ignore his words even though he could just be 'teasing' her. He was being, weird and on top of everything else, the place beside her blonde teammate was empty. Which she assumed was supposed to be Sasuke's seat, and he wasn't there... He wasn't sitting anywhere.

She doubted he would be running late to his own 'welcome gathering... It didn't sound like him-then again, she wasn't sure she even knew the same Sasuke anymore.

Vaguely listening on the side conversations around her, from her peripheral vision she saw Naruto shake his head with a grimace. His torso then leaned over, as he brought his mouth closer,"This roll is pitiful in comparison to your mothers,"He contradictively shoved said rice roll into his mouth. His body shivered, as though he was describing a favorite drug,"I can write a fucking sonnet for your mothers rice rolls..."

Her hand shot up to cover the snicker that erupted from her throat. She was debating agreeing with him or reprimanding him for his lack of manners when she suddenly sensed a dark profile moving at her back.

"Oi teme, over here," Naruto hollered, patting the place beside him, he scooted over, bouncing against the rosette's shoulders... It was _him._ Her heart-beat in her temple and limbs were suddenly unresponsive, as though they weighed a ton. She felt a cold-sweat spring up on the back of her neck and released a heavy breath. Willing-no, urging her stiff neck to move, just enough so that she could see him. So she could finally take him in. Curious green eyes fluttered to her left, past the structure of Naruto's freckle dotted nose, towards the figure bending to sit. The black of his shirt highlighted the pale, alabaster skin of his exposed arms and features. The years of his long and hard training showed on the curves and indentations of his stature. There was evident muscle definition through his clothing, even as he sat. Floored at the sight of his lean build, her gaze traveled up his broadened shoulders, along the slope of his opaque neck and remained on the side of his - _clenched jaw._

The reality of her actions slammed into her and her neck immediately snapped down to the empty plate before her. Heat hit her like a wave, dusting her ivory cheeks pink. Rubbing her neck nervously she swallowed, ashamed of her gawking... But then again, there was a chance that he didn't know that she had been, well, ogling - couldn't he have taken the opportunity to greet her? Instead of displaying his... anger?

She exhaled a breath, growing confused and frustrated with herself, him and this - whole banquet.

And was it hot in here or was it just her..? ...Damn fever, damn _Uchiha blood..._ Annoyed, her hand gripped the fork to her right, thrusting it into a rice roll. She brought it up, sliding the whole roll into her small mouth. Uncaring of her struggle to chew the huge load, and the peculiar glances it caused - she continued to fill up her plate. Some noodles, some grilled pork and - she was missing something... Brilliant green eyes narrowed at the plate of Onigiri sitting directly in front of, Uchiha Sasuke. She refused to look at him, out of fear of making a fool of herself again or him doing it for her... Instead, Sakura looked to the one sitting at his left.

"Naka-san, could you please pass the Onigiri this way..." She asked sweetly, her head tilting in a _kawaii_ manner.

The brunette-haired boy lit up, a playful smile touching at his lips,"Why of course Kitten, anything for you.."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Sakura smirked. She'd been on several missions with the flirtation boy as-well, and though she didn't like the nick-name spurred on by her common, _Tiger_ \- anbu mask, she couldn't seem to get away from it. Naka out-stretched his slender arm, grasping the plate full of the rice balls, he shifted it towards Naruto, his bicep nearly grazing Sasuke's nose in the process. The boy beside her grabbed the plate, easing it towards her. She looked at the assortment with thinly veiled excitement... You never knew what you were gonna get inside an Onigiri, so your judgement was based off of size and how swollen it appeared.

She skillfully collected two with her chopsticks before voicing her thanks. They all fell silent, the only sounds were the clinking of the tableware and quiet whispers of conversation. Sakura couldn't seem to get used to how their _colorless_ celebrations worked. And that applied to both the Uchiha's clothing and dining.. Celebrations were supposed to be involved, with good company, music and tons of laughter... Unless she's been doing it wrong this whole time.

"So _Sakura-chan..._ In honor of _your_ 'salutation' back to the land of the living, you must have sake with me." Shisui declared, setting the small glass full of liquor beside her plate. She shot him a curious expression at her _almost unfamiliar_ name on his tongue, let alone the honorific. He was being rather strange today, wasn't he..? Uneasy, she chanced a glance down the table, to view the elder Uchiha's immersed in some important discussion.

"Don't worry your pretty head about the elders, getting drunk off your ass is one of our more commendable _traditions,_ "The anbu captain assured with a questionable wink.

Sakura shook her head at the man, unsure if she should tread these waters. She was still on some antibiotics, and more importantly, she didn't want to end up making a fool out of herself.

"Alright, just one,"She sighed, nervously grabbing the small glass, she eyed its contents.

Uchiha Shisui cleared his throat, raising his glass,"To our beloved Sasuke-kun, the - uhhh, _Charming_ Naruto-kun and the beautiful Sakura-chan... Long live Team 7!"

Everyone sitting around the group joined in, clinking their glasses and Sakura was overcome with the high of the moment. This was real, her team was here and they were sharing a drink together-a soft, nostalgic laugh made its way up her throat. She sensed a pair of eyes on her in that second and the feeling remained even as she brought the small glass up to her rosy lips, tossing back its contents. The thud of everyone's shot-glass slamming against the table resounded, and Naruto chortled with delight at the pinched and disproving expressions of the elder Uchiha.

"The elders are gonna roast us - with the _fire-ball jutsu..._ Ba-ha-ha-ha,"The shaggy blonde roared, loving every second of the rebellious moment. Sakura couldn't help it, she snickered under her breath while swating at Naruto to quiet down. Mirthful, green eyes slowly traveled past his hunched over body to find Sasuke's cup still full, and untouched... She could've sworn it was him watching her a few seconds ago but he appeared to be involved in a quiet conversation with Naka.

Was it immature of her to be affronted by his lack of participation..? What was with him?

"Another!" Shisui's exclaim broke through her disgruntled thoughts. He was quickly pouring into their glasses with or without their consent.

He paused mid-way on her glass, the bottle in his hand suspended as his attention was now elsewhere."Well if it isn't my dear, _fearsome_ cousin," his tenor was low and almost endearing. He immediately scoot to his right so that said cousin, Uchiha Itachi could gracefully slide in. Now that Shisui had moved, the Uchiha prodigy sat directly across from the pastel-pink haired girl. Two timid maid-servants quickly took the un-clean plate, replacing it with a new one, along with a fresh cloth and tableware. All before he had finished sitting comfortably. Surveying the table and the peoples seated, he managed a nod in gratitude to the still-catering maids, and the young girls understood the dismissal, bowing respectfully before retreating back to the kitchen.

Still quite sober, Sakura found the elders voices growing louder, and nearly every pair of eye intent on the one sitting across from her. He appeared completely at ease, unfolding the fresh cloth, he dropped it onto his lap and began filling up his plate with leisure.

"Itachi, I wasn't informed of your early completion, you are aware-"

"Uncle please,"Shisui abruptly cut-in, pushing his seat back to stand, its screeching wooden legs reverberating over them. The rosette tensed with utter apprehension, her green eyes shifting between her late anbu-captain and the motionless Lord Fugaku.

"With the utmost respect, Uncle, I ask that we set _work_ aside and enjoy the wonderful company present now..."He bowed his head and kept it low, awaiting with everyone else at what the severe man would say.

Fugaku appeared deep in contemplation, as though he were by himself. Sakura suddenly wondered what the Elders thoughts were, and why he appeared restless.

"Of course,"The senior's deep voice was without emotion."Carry on," his features barely maintaining the practiced, ghost of a smile, as his black eyes ran through the inaudible people. Shisui bowed once more before slipping into his seat. Sakura watched as his features immediately morphed back to the playful and teasing man she'd come to know... As if nothing had ever happened... She knew he loved Itachi, but right then she became aware of how very much... It pulled at her heart strings.

"Come now, have a drink with me and the kitten..." He grabbed the bottle, coming back to her half-full cup, he filled it to the brim before pouring Itachi's.

The prodigy Uchiha's elegant, black brow rose in question at the rosette and instigating cousin.

Sakura merely shrugged, slightly amused and slightly unnerved by his onyx gaze.

They waited until he finished chewing, and wiped his mouth with the cloth on his lap,"Very well, _one..."_

He raised his glass to clink against their own, giving Shisui a meaningful glance as he did. But before he drank the contents, Sakura saw him raise his glass towards Sasuke. An unspoken exchange passed between the brothers as Itachi gave a subtle nod before downing the liquid in one swoop. His chiseled features not reflecting its bitter and burning effect at all, as though he'd drank some juice... She couldn't help it, she slightly tilted her head to take in her third teammate-in awe at the new light gleaming in Sasuke's eyes... Finally, some _emotion_ out of him, she smiled to herself. Of course Itachi would be the one to soften him up... She sighed. As ironic as it was, these Uchiha boys unvoiced sincerity was just too much.

Shisui hissed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while eyeing the peoples sitting around him, he grinned wolfishly at a petite brunette watching him intently.

Oh Sakura knew, he was just getting started.

 _"Another!"_

* * *

"Pssst, _Sasuke.._."

Her whispering call was either unheard or, ignored. Though even in her woozy mind, she knew it was the latter because only a handful of the people had remained at the table. Even Naruto had left for the restroom at the moment - there were no barriers. In her drunken, unabashed state, Sakura only did what was natural.

She whistled, once - twice,"Oii, Sasuke."

Nothing. Except for Shisui's snicker in the background at her antics... Sasuke wasn't immersed in a conversation, wasn't still picking at the half-eaten food on his plate and definitely hadn't acknowledged her presence in the last hour... Her foggy mind grew grey. What was his problem? Was this the new Sasuke she just had to get accustomed to? She didn't like it... Any of it.

" _Sasuke-sama,_ " Sakura uttered spitefully, nearly glaring at his unbothered, emotionless form,"What, are you too good to converse with me? Are we back at first base again?"

She had done it now...Even though she was teasing, she wasn't able to keep the _bane_ out of her voice. Usually, she had better control than that and nearly turned blue from holding her breath in arrest. Both Shisui and Itachi also fell silent, their conversation forgotten as they watched the duo with open curiosity.

The boy with the raven hair had been unfazed, motionless-a statue where he sat during the whole one-sided exchange. Until, he'd heard enough. Sasuke's pale, coarse hands scrunched the white cloth, his features impassive,"I don't associate with drunkards." He slid his chair back, dropping the cloth onto the plate, his quiet tenor added,"You should go home."

Sakura realized then that, til the very end, he never met her eyes...

She watched his receding back in a slow, half-conscious trance. It grew further and smaller until he blended in with the night of the garden. His _voice,_ she hadn't heard it in 3 years and the first thing he says to her after all this time, is... She sniffled, her vision watery and blurring-threatening to spill over.

She wasn't drunk. Honestly, it was really a good buzz but now she regretted it... Regretted everything because the hurt she felt seemed to flood through her veins with the alcohol. Dominating any prior light emotions she'd had, Sakura's nausea intensified. Kami, it hurt so bad... But he was right, she needed to go home _now._ The rosette got her bearings, avoiding the two men's eyes. The embarrassment also surfaced then - with herself and the situation.

Hands grasping the edges of the table she slid her chair out, focusing on their marred hands and not their faces,"Thank you for a lovely night,"She gave a curt bow, internally proud that her voice was clear and controlled,"I will be on my way now."

"Kitten, don't go..." Shisui beseeched, reaching across the table to grab her wrist,"Don't go home upset... Lets have another shot-"

She quickly shook her head,"No, I cant Shisui... Thank you, _both_ \- for everything..." She tugged her arm out of his grasp, ignoring his protests and Itachi's analyzing eyes. The pastel-pink haired girl grabbed the hem of her black dress and walked mindlessly. Unsure of direction or logic, she just needed to get away. Soon enough, she realized that attempting to keep her balance, her emotions at bay and navigating through the garden was quickly becoming a problem. Sakura hastened her steps, her vision clouding and pressure behind her eyes growing.

After a few minutes, she found herself alone and the stone path before her shadowed and dark.

The whistling wind caressed her hot features, and she allowed her body to slacken. Her fever was at its peak now, she'd overworked her emotions. Warm streaks slid down the curve of her cheeks, and over her jaw. She wiped at the tears furiously. Hating his words and herself for being so affected... But how could she not when he was the same boy who protected and vouched for her... The one who held her close when there was a threat, the one she trusted... Sakura exhaled sharply at the memory of the younger boy... She swore that Tsunade somehow had it wrong, there was no way that _this_ Sasuke had been the one to help save her life. She whimpered, confused and distressed at the turn of events.

Maybe she would permanently join the anbu-black ops to avoid further conflict. She couldn't keep going through the same motions. Her heart couldn't take the rejection anymore.

Walking aimlessly, her muddled mind was able to distinguish the rubbing of gravel. Reddened, green eyes blinked up towards the dark figure in the distance. It took her eyes a moment to adjust but even then, the striking colors were impossible to miss. Narrowed, crimson red eyes dominated the shadows of the night - its black tomoes swirling hypnotically.

Her flushed face paled and breathing became shallow. Recklessly, she turned on her heel, sprinting in the other direction. She didnt want to see anyone and she _really_ didn't want anyone to see her like this. The fear of being singled out by the Uchiha for being an emotional drunk at an important event fueled her adrenaline. Mid-run, Sakura thought she heard a curse word and was _daunted_ by the unanticipated presence now directly behind her. She gasped in startlement-limbs weakening from the shock and spiking fever, she fell forward.

Wincing reflexively as her face neared the stone ground, she was _absolutely fazed_ when a pair of strong arms caught her in time. Pink hair draped over her features, revealing only the concrete she was a foot away from before the rosette was tugged forward, meshing up against a warm, lean body. Breathless and dizzy with vertigo, her quaking hands flattened against _his_ chest. Her bobbing head drew back with difficulty and disheveled hair slid away from her swollen eyes as she took him in... _Again_.

Sasuke...

His eyes had receded to black, yet in this moment, they strangely reflected a deep, deep blue. Resembling the rarest shade of the obsidian stone... Impressive black brows were arched in symmetry with the bewitching shape of his eyes. His nose came low, perfectly even and curved for his faultless features. His angular cheek-bones and moderate-to-full lips were ideal and naturally alluring. Sakura blinked away her daze, suddenly weaker now than before... He was _so_ close and dare she think it - _beautiful._

" _Baka..._ "He breathed,"This is not the way out of the garden."

He wasn't smug, nor was he being rude... It was _worry_ laced in his tenor, Sakura recognized... But it was too late for that.

"Well... now I know," She bit out icily, before pushing off of him. He'd seen her crying and that on top of everything else sent her hot, blood, boiling. Though, she only managed to take one, two - two and a half steps before she was free-falling a second time. This time he grabbed her by the arm, jerking her up so fast she had to close her eyes to keep the nausea at bay.

"Stop being _stupid,_ " he growled with little restrain, still holding onto her arm tightly,"I'll help you-"

 _"I don't need your help!"_ Sakura exclaimed, her voice thinning and rasping. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp, the area oddly burning from his touch.

A sardonic smile suddenly twisted his features, his piercing eyes seemed to scald her with their intensity and the rosette was swaying on her feet by the sight.

"Of course - your a _strong_ and _powerful_ Kunoichi now..." Sasuke's low, smooth voice mocked. He took slow, calculated, predatory steps towards her.

Her fatigued legs took unsteady steps back, maintaining some distance," _I am.._."She panted with pride,"Why are you taunting me?"

His hard features would not slacken,"Strong, and selfless,"he uttered above a whisper, almost goading in manner and something fluttered within her chest. She cowardly looked away from him as her feet stepped on uneven ground.

"Admirable... and _stupid_ ," he spat with blistering _venom_ , cornering her against the trunk of a tree.

She saw black. Her palm connected with his cheek even before she had commanded it to... And she knew he could have easily avoided it but was too consumed with anguish to bother to care why... She couldn't catch her breath, kami it hurt so bad, it was worse than any physical pain that she'd endured. With a few words, he'd unlocked her feelings of nuisance and insufficiency. Breaking any self-esteem and confidence she'd built over the last few years.

"How could you be so cruel?" Blood-shot, green eyes squinted with the need to know and understand. Breathless, she leaned her full weight against the tree,"Why are you doing this?"

His cocked head slowly drew back from her _weak blow_ , his enigmatic, dark eyes surveying her intently. Time seemed to slow in those few seconds and the rosette feared her palpitating heart would explode before she got her emotions under control... She watched as a far-away expression became of him, a memory that had him clenching his fists.

Black, ebony locks hung over his features as he bent his head, before his quiet response finally came,"I preferred your inadequacy,"his features un-remorseful and unrelenting, as black pools blinked up to meet her dead in the eye,"Over your current shortcoming..."

She swallowed the lump in her throat... So then, thats what it was about. He was throwing it in her face - that he had to come to her rescue even at this day and age and had to save her... Had she burdened him so much that he would say such a thing as this? Something cracked within her. She wanted to hit him- no, she wanted to hurt him as bad as he was hurting her... But she couldn't... Because she never had the influence to offend him.

"I'm sorry you h-had to waste your blood on me,"the hot tears cascaded down her features as she brashly tore a small branch from the tree before digging it into her wrist,"You can have it back!"

Sasuke's expression was one of alarm and incredulity but she didn't give a damn! He quickly snatched it out of her hand before she could completely break the skin.

 _"Have you lost your fucking mind?"_ His menacing voice uttered as he tossed the twig aside before holding her swaying body in place.

 _"Maybe I have,_ " She wailed, unable to suppress the anger squeezing her chest and choking her throat,"But I don't regret a thing - you should've just _let me die_ ," She declared weakly, trying to pull his hands off her shoulders in vain.

Sakura was suddenly air-borne, the crown of her head and upper back dug into the bark of the tree viciously. With every passing second, the pain set in and she fidgeted uncomfortably. A sense of deja-vu washed over her as she registered the vice-like grip on her shoulders. Puffy, and unfocused green eyes fluttered open and the rosette shuddered at the unadulterated anger of his features... Manifesting, negative waves like that of a storm cloud rolled off his warm, strong body. Shortness of breath was an understatement as she tugged at the hands locked onto her shoulders in vain. The atmosphere between them was both suffocating as it was electrifying. She shook in his grasp, fighting the unconsciousness quickly taking place. Beyond overwhelmed, she squeezed her burning eyes shut and turned her head away from him. Why was he doing this to her? Couldn't he see that she was breaking in half..?

" _I should have...?_ " His dark, quiet voice asked. His hot breath ghosting over her lips,"Yes... You should've died, over useless, _insignificant intel..._ "

She had done it all for them, she had bled for them and he would belittle it like this?

Sakura shook her weak, heavy head,"It wasn't insignificant, and I don't care what you say! I would do it again-"

" _Shut up,"_ Sasuke snarled with an anger that surprised her. His eyes bled red, as he shook her suspended body once, setting her to the ground. Helplessly, her weak head lolled to the side but she kept her gaze on him.

"Look at you," he whispered but it rang out like a shout. She knew he was referring to her weak and unstable state. She was a pitiful sight indeed and hated herself for it.

"All you had to do was answer that snakes fucking questions!"

Her heart skipped a beat.

Jaw slackening, the rosette was gasping for air. Too overcome with the regret now surfacing, at her inability to understand him initially. It was making sense now... He wanted her to be a coward, he wanted her to value her life... His absence, disregard and anger towards her... She dared to think it-as absurd and even unimaginable as it sounded, there was no denying it... Sasuke was traumatized... By the very sight of her, and her actions that led to it all.

She sniffled, her anger now an overbearing agony. She didn't know, kami she had misunderstood him...

Black clouding her wet vision, she tried to find his eyes and forced out the words.

"I'm so sorry..." She exhaled, her head bobbing,"Forgive me, _Sasuke-kun..."_

Whatever else she wanted to say died on her tongue as color and sensory vanished along with her strength. She was out-cold when her body dropped - dropped into a pair of gentle and almost _hesitant_ arms. Sasuke stood still for a moment. His chest expanding with the last of his anger as his eyes became faraway and guarded. Ever so slowly, he drew Sakura's upper body to his chest, as though she would fade away with any rapid movements. One arm slid over the curve of her back, locking on her warm, slender waist. Anchoring her to him, his breathing slowed, as his other hand ghosted up her arched neck. He swallowed, his red eyes would not recede, as the sight of her pale features disturbed him. Quickly, he drew her head forward until it settled into the crook of his neck, before drawing up her legs in one swoop.

He closed his eyes for a moment, absorbing the steady heartbeat reverberating on his forearm as though it was a crucial nutrient.

Before Sasuke flickered out of sight.

Her whispering call of his name and added honorific plaguing him every step of the way.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

* * *

Was this chapter utterly useless? :/ I know the SasuSaku was short but everything that happened this chapter was absolutely necessary... Like my good friend, **Misskonoha** put it, I do like the 'simmering' process... Ohhh, I cannot wait for the sexual tension to begin!

Please review, they make me smile!

ttyl, xoxo


	5. Five

**I do not own Naruto.**

Renegade - Chap 5.

...

* * *

 _'Sakura...'_

A distant voice whispered in a familiar manner... A soft snicker followed within the darkness...

 _'...Sa-ku-ra...'_

Her name rolled off his tongue playfully, his voice sounding much closer this time...

She knew it well...

Could _not_ forget, no matter how hard she tried...

She also knew what was coming.

Haunting yellow eyes materialized before her on queue - Sakura stood paralyzed, terror freezing over.

 _...No... Please, no..._ She shook her head weakly, swaying on her feet.

Pale, bony fingers clasped around her throat, immediately lifting her off the ground. Inches away from his face, his hot breath was on her lips...

 _Come on Sakura, wake up..!_ She urged inwardly.

Helpless, she struggled in vain, utterly immobile in this world... All she felt was _fear._

 _'Sweet, selfless Sakura... You got_ away...' he grinned, his fangs glinting in the dark,' _It is a_ s _hame we did not die together...'_ He uttered with true regret, his mouth seconds away from her own. Reptilian eyes shifted between her hazy eyes and lips every few seconds, for reasons Sakura could not fathom.

 _Wake up!_ She shook in his grasp.

Orochimaru's cold, stony fingers squeezed her throat ruthlessly.

 _'But don't forget about me... '_

She sputtered, hacking for breath.

 _'Don't forget...'_

Hands clawing at her throat, a long, audible inhale ensued before she was hurdling upright. Still feeling his hands on her neck, she rubbed the skin furiously, breathing haggardly. Heart convulsing in her chest, Sakura surveyed her surroundings with wide eyes. The morning hues of the sun streamed through the large windows, within the Hokages office. It took her a moment to process Tsunades body slumped over her desk, sleeping... Peering closer, she found that her mentors amber eyes were actually open, surveying the rosette intently.

Sakura gulped.

"Still having nightmares?"

"...Yes," She answered quietly. No point in lying now.

"Do you want to talk about it now..?"

Weary, green eyes shifted away from the older womans... As juvenile as it sounded, she didn't want any help, she would find a way to defeat the sick bastard on her own... Hell, he was dead anyway - Itachi killed him that fateful night. So how hard could it be to defeat him in her dreams..? She would figure it out... Besides, telling Tsunade would only result in her being labeled with PTSD... No missions, and no hospital time for who knew how long...

She would not have any of it.

Sakura eased herself back against the couch, letting out a shaky breath,"No shishou... I just need to get my shit together."

The blonde woman shifted. Groaning aloud as she clasped and stretched her hands to the ceiling before slumping back against the chair still - eyeing the rosette with open curiosity.

"Hmmm... And aren't you going to ask me how you got here..?"

Sakura was thankful she didn't push the dreams any further and shook her head in response,"I remember everything from last night..." A flurry of emotions enveloping her chest with the recollections... "And I'm sorry if I worried you or, _him_..."

Elegant, painted index-fingers rubbed at her temples reflexively,"It was dull in comparison to-" She paused, treading lightly,"-to before... He was rather cooler than usual when he left you here... Only speaking when necessary..." Tsunade brought her hands down, lacing them beneath her chin,"What happened?"

The rosette folded her arms over her chest... Her shishou was one of the few women in her life she could truly confide in... Especially when it revolved around the Uchiha, Tsunade was all she had...

Thinking aloud, Sakura mused,"I think the sight of me disturbs Sasuke..."

A single blonde brow arched in response,"...Yes, that sounds accurate..."

Green eyes widened, shifting towards her mentor,"So then... What do I do Shishou? I - I want to be normal with him... But, I barely held a conversation with him last night and when we did it became a nasty argument..." Her features dampened, remembering his cruel, heart-wrenching words. She swallowed the forming lump in her throat... Kami, it still hurt so bad.

"I feel like I don't know him anymore..." Sakura's eyes glazed over with tears that would not shed,"This new Sasuke is everything I feared as a genin..."

The hokage remained silent for a few moments. She didn't have to look at the matriarch to know she was dissecting the situation.

"Just because your reunion didn't go the way you had imagined does not mean things will remain this way, child..." The squeak of her chair shifting had the pale girl tracing the older womans movements until she came to sit beside her on the couch.

Warm hands covered Sakura's, holding them affectionately... Tsunade examined the small, painted scars marring her students hands abstractedly,"Whatever's been said, you must understand that he's put himself at risk to save you..."

A humorless snicker ensued,"So that means he can treat me however he pleases?"

The older woman's red lips parted in response but she was halted by the knock at the door.

Tsunade released Sakura, only to grip her by the shoulders, pulling them both to stand...

"Listen to me Sakura, your fever spiked to an alarmingly high level last night... I need you to get ahold of your emotions, and focus on your health - this is an order." Her amber eyes watched her critically,"And do not misunderstand me, I am not defending the Uchiha, but I need you to see this from all perspectives," her features pinching up with open confusion as she released her student.

"Your usually more intuitive... I blame your fever but, again..." She shook her head, dismissing the remainder of her thought."Go now... Clean up, and come back within an hour. I have work for you."

Curling a lock of pink hair behind her ear, Sakura managed a tired,"Hai," before heading towards the door...

She knew exactly what her mentor was going to say... That since her abduction Sakura was different, her mind was too compacted - negative... It was only normal to feel such, she'd survived a traumatic ordeal. One that was common to most shinobi... Still, the rosette struggled with the aftermath, more than anyone was aware.

Lost in her thoughts, she pulled the door open, slipping out of the room, and walking a few steps only to crash into a hard, warm body.

"Woah there..."

Strong hands seized her shoulders, her own hands had gripped the material at his chest to steady herself. Her head ached harder at the assault and it took her a second to get her bearings.

"I'm sorry-" She breathed, cowardly looking down.

"It's alright, Sakura... You okay?" He asked with genuine concern, his warm hand under her chin, bringing it up before she could pull away.

Guarded green eyes connected with a deep grey... His tousled, black locks came down to his defined cheek bones, his lips were drawn into a thin line as he awaited her response... In that moment, she couldn't help but think - Naka Uchiha was rather handsome, wasn't he? She had never really taken the time to notice...

"Yes, thank you Naka..." She lied, of course. It was none of his concern. She pulled a good foot away from him, bowing in respect,"I apologize again for my lack of coordination this morning... I'll be on my way."

Stepping around him and not waiting for a response Sakura only managed a few steps before a strong hand was at her wrist, halting her. Pink brows dipped in question and impatience as she turned her neck to meet his gaze a second time.

He cleared his throat, quickly releasing her hand to rub his neck in what Sakura could guess as an anxious tick.

"Last night... I - uhh, I heard what Sasuke said to you at the table-"

"Please Naka," She interjected swiftly, unable to keep the emotion out of her voice,"I appreciate your concern but it is misplaced," she bowed her head once more,"I have to go now..."

She strode away, never once looking back. Sakura did not need his pity. Nor was he someone she would ever be able to confide in, especially about her own teammates. As emotionally constipated as they were... They were still her's.

Exiting the building, she exhaled a heavy breath. The rosette refused to cry. What good were tears if they didn't ease the pain? No, she needed to immerse herself in work, training - some form of distraction and then re-evaluate the situation...

Because right now, she was in too deep for her liking.

* * *

 _5 days later..._

"Ahhh, you seriously kicked my ass Sak..." Sweat dripped down from the tan boys features, his body hunched over as his loud breaths filled the air.

A tired smile wore at her lips as she eased herself to the ground, her hand resting atop her pounding heart. It was Sakura's day off and Naruto hadn't wasted a second. He came to her apartment, nearly breaking down her door at the crack of dawn to get a few decent spars in... How he had remembered that she wasn't working today was beyond her, but it brought a smile to her face.

He joined her on the ground soon after, still breathing rather heavily.

They just laid there for a few moments, the crisp air of early spring cooling down their heated systems.

His body shifted, as he bent an elbow to support his head,"So like, food sounds nice... What are you in the mood for?" he asked, peering down at her with anticipation.

"Anything..." Sakura answered, closing her eyes, a smile spread over with her next words,"Even rame-" before she could even finish the sentence, she was hauled up and dragged - moving at the speed of light within an instant.

It appeared he wasn't as tired as he initially led on.

Sakura's throat burned with the pressure on her lungs, the streets and tree's blurring and distorting with his speed. Her strained muscles protested at the jagged movements,"Naruto!" She half yelled, and half whined attempting to tug her arm free. She knew he was causing a scene, always in a hurry, always causing a commotion...

But a part of her had missed this... So she didn't verbally protest.

By the time they reached Ichiraku, she was a _mess_. Hands on her hips, Sakura waved the blonde off to order for her, unable to speak a single word with the lack of oxygen. She leaned against the opposing wall, slouching very unlady-like when she finally took the time to survey the small hut of a restaurant. She wasn't surprised to find the place full, it was lunch hour... Though, she wasn't prepared to find Uchiha Shisui and Naka sitting in the stalls closest to her. Shisui was eyeing her with open amusement. She straightened much too quickly... Pulling the stray hairs away from her face that had escaped her pony-tail, she eased herself two seats down from them...

They were the only seats available at the moment.

"You could sit closer Sakura, I wont bite," Her late anbu captain coaxed, patting the empty seat beside him. She wasn't surprised that he called her by her name, he had learned very quickly that the 'kitten' nick-name bothered her blonde teammate, and wisely called her by her name when he was present... And if she were honest with herself Sakura didn't fancy the nick-name much either... It bordered on the verge of something playful and childish, or even... _kinky._ Still, she never took any of it personal.

She smirked,"Why, any juicy gossip to discuss..?"

Shisui was always up to date on the latest news and break-ups...

He winked at her,"Of course..." Drawing the bundle of ramen to his mouth, he slurped it up, speaking with his mouthful... Of course, she didn't make out a single word and sighing in resignation, the rosette moved to slide into the seat beside him.

"Naka," she greeted with a nod.

He played with the assortment of vegetables in his dish, nodding before meeting her gaze with a sweet smile,"Sakura... I'm glad your recovering well."

"Thanks... Everyone's been so mindful, I feel that's helped a lot..." A soft smile played at her own lips... She was glad he wasn't being any different towards her, since that day...

A steaming bowl of spicy sesame ramen was set before her. She couldnt help but dip her head, inhaling the hot, toasted sesame aroma deeply. Sakura grabbed the metal chopsticks and dug in. Meanwhile, Naruto was almost done with his first bowl. He barely greeted the two Uchiha to her left, too consumed with consuming his food...

"So then... When are they going to announce it?"

Naka's voice was casual, carrying on the conversation the two were having prior to hers and Naruto's arrival, Sakura assumed. Though she tried not to be nosey and ate her food.

"Next week... Though its going to be a very small, exclusive gathering..." Shisui answered in a bored fashion, gripping the bowl, he drank the remaining broth.

From her peripheral vision Sakura saw incredulity overcome Naka's features.

"Then - he finally agreed?"

"Tch, _never..._ " Naruto suddenly muttered with spite under his breath. His blue eyes immediately widened with regret as he felt her eyes on him. Sensing his error, Naruto attempted to casually offer Sakura a pork rib in dissuasion. Green eyes narrowed further... Naruto was holding out on her?

"Is someone being promoted..?" She voiced, easily keeping the interest off her features. But when the three boys were suddenly quiet, neither eating nor responsive - her curiosity arose ten-fold... Sakura pushed her half eaten bowl away and eyed Naka, Shisui and especially Naruto critically...

What was with them?

Pink brows furrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest,"...Well?"

"My, my kitten... I assumed you knew," the older Uchiha uttered, sounding oddly tired now,"You see," Shisui paused, seemingly trying to find the right words,"There comes a time when a man and a woman must-"

"Sasuke's engaged," the shaggy-haired Uchiha interjected abruptly, staring the two - now angry men down without remorse. "What?" Naka uttered defensively,"There's no point in sugar-coating it... I only said what you two didn't have the balls to."

Sasuke... Was _engaged..?_

Shisui's brow arched in wager,"It is not a matter of who's balls are bigger, I assure you - its mine -" he declared, then abashedly shifted his eyes over to the rosette, as though he had forgotten about her presence,"Sorry for that piece Sakura-"

She couldn't hear them... Couldn't hear a thing with the ringing in her ears.

"Shut up, shut your dirty mouths right now!" Naruto's fist banged against the counter.

Why was her heart aching? Squeezing and expanding in the most unpleasant manner..

"...I have _huge balls,_ okay..?" The blonde stated animatedly, his index finger jerking downwards, emphasizing his words,"Now that I've got that out of my system - you don't just spring shit like that at people," he growled, his fiery blue gaze trained on Naka's un-remorseful features,"Sakura hasn't been aware of whats been going on, she's been recovering, and Sasuke has been super busy..."

Naruto went on and on with explanations as to why she hadnt known and how very pre-occupied Sasuke had been... What she hadnt missed, even in her compacted mind was that the blonde was avoiding the very obvious answer - that she never saw their Uchiha teammate... But, he did... All the time.

Externally, none of them would say the information had bothered her much, but internally... She was so affected...

"She has a right to know, he's her teammate too!"

"But it wasn't your place to tell her, bastard!"

"Naruto," she called, her voice not betraying any emotion,"Were you going to wait until the day of the engagement to tell me?" Disappointment and something akin to betrayal reflected in her deep green eyes, before she looked away from his dejected face. He always did this - always tried to protect her but it almost always back-fired. A sad smile spread over her features as her hand gripped his shoulder. "Its okay... Your closer to him so of course, you'd be the one to know... I'm not offended," she assured, her voice indifferent.

 _Lies..._ She had become rather good at speaking lies.

Body still for a heavy moment, she drew away and slid out of her seat, "He's still my teammate, I'll be here when he needs me..." Sakura uttered unconvincingly, bowing respectfully,"Enjoy your meals..."

She hadn't gotten very far when a distinct presence was on her heel. The rosette turned around before his hand could connect with her shoulder. Frankly, she was so utterly pissed off at him, she feared breaking his arm if it came into contact with her. Naruto's hand hung in the air between them for a few seconds before dropping beside his hip.

"Sakura" he shook his head, a deep guilt painted all over his tan face,"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you - I wanted to, I just... Dammit," he growled his hands combing through his hair in frustration,"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch Naka!"

"Leave him alone... _you coward,_ " she demanded under her breath, unable to control her tongue,"You have no one to blame but yourself for this situation!"

Her words evidently burned him, he couldn't look her in the eye. His mouth opened and closed, as he tried to articulate his thoughts,"...Your right, I just, I wanted to-"

"Protect me?" she mocked, neither feeling satisfaction nor regret as his fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut,"I don't know what I've done to Sasuke for him to be so distant, but I need you to stop pretending we're okay when we're clearly not... Friends don't keep huge, life-changing events from each-other... And I expected such from him, but not you, Naruto..." she closed her eyes, mentally willing her emotions to stay at bay," I know you mean well, but... Just, stop trying to protect me... it only hurts more." She finished, the quiver of her lip not going unnoticed.

She disappeared within the swarm of civilians. And Naruto wisely did not come after her a second time.

Numb... She felt oddly numb as the distance between herself and Nartuo, Shisui and Naka grew...

Sasuke was engaged... And from Naruto's interjection at the reveal, it was obvious that he didn't want to be... Such was the way in their world, she expected this soon enough.. Still, she couldn't seem to brush off the feelings of anger and _devastation._.. She squeezed the material at her chest where her heart thudded slowly...

He had barely been back two months and his father was already setting up his courtship... It wasn't fair.

Her feelings for the boy confused her, but trying to figure them out no longer mattered now... None of it mattered.

Because she understood now that _she_ did not matter to _him_... Even still, the idiotic, fool that she was... Sakura couldn't help but cry for him.

He would never be able to live his own life... To live in the freedom of choice, to dream, to _love.._. Practical things that were a human right...

Sakura puffed out a breath, quickly wiping the wetness off her face. Self-loathing was becoming more and more familiar and she despised the feeling. Despised herself for reaching this level... But no more...

She would support him and his decisions... It was the only way now for her peace of mind.

"Sakura-san."

She didn't have to turn to know it was the messenger boy, Haru..

Sakura straightened, avoiding eye contact she cleared her throat,"Am I needed at the hospital?"

The brunette fell into stride with her, matching her pace,"No, the Hokage sent for your team..."

"When?"

"Umm - _Now._.. I had to seek you out so we are already late."

Sakura exhaled a weighted breath,"Alright, thank you Haru."

She was apart of many teams, so with no idea who and what to expect - the rosette cleared her mind, and healed her swollen eyes, erasing any evidence of emotional distress.

In times like these, she felt no shame in short-cutting. Sakura disappeared in a flurry of cherry-blossom petals.

She materialized beside the window. Her Hokage's and teammates eyes on her body as she slid through the large, open glass, hopping inside the office. Feeling Naruto's and Tsunade's eyes on her, Sakura kept her gaze low, patiently waiting for their orders.

The blonde matriarch stapled the report in her hand before resuming, "Now that your all here, I will make this quick. By now, I am sure you three are aware that whatever is spoken in this room _does not_ leave this room under any circumstance..."

Pink brows dipped with worry at the Hokage's words, a bad feeling welling up in her. The need to express the confidentiality at what she was about to say was unnecessary, of course, but it foretold a critical situation.

"Team 9 arrived from an assassination mission at precisely 1900 hours... Their mission was a success."

"Okay so, what's the problem Baa-chan?"

Her features became ashen and grim. The hokage suddenly appeared very old, and tired. And Sakura didn't miss that she didn't even scold Naruto this time for the insensitive nick-name.

"The problem is that, Rock Lee, Tenten and Hyuuga Neji are all in critical condition but - Hyuuga has been held captive-"

"No fucking way!"

"Let me finish Uzumaki," her hands pounded on the face of the desk as the impatient blonde woman pushed onto her feet. Her amber eyes narrowed, and focused, "Since his teammates remain unconscious we don't know what Neji's status is and what they are trying to bargain for... Hiashi is more concerned about his image than anything else, so not a word about this to anyone - especially you, little brat!"

Naruto huffed,"Come on granny, I slipped up one time-"

"When do we leave?" Sasuke interjected, his voice indifferent and steady.

"Immediately," She came around, handing the report over to the boy with the raved black hair, "Bring him back _alive_ and without a ruckus..."Her tone left no room for argument, or error. Tsunade surveyed the boy before her," I am curious Uchiha, therefore - you will lead this interception."

"Hai," he uttered coolly.

"Team 7 - I now dub you with your first mission in three years, _do not_ disappoint me. Dismissed."

* * *

Pulling long, dripping strands of pink hair into a messy french-braid, Sakura tied the ends securely before exiting the bath-room. Donned in black from head to toe, she tossed med-packs, bandages, and sedatives into her back-pack. Striding to the kitchen she grabbed the soldier-pills and power-bars as-well before finally strapping on her weapons pouch.

She exited the apartment no later, silently wondering if ten minutes was pushing it. Bending her knee's she propelled forward, hopping from building to building with the gates in her line of view. Relief flooded her system when she only found one body waiting... Of course it was Sasuke. The only way he would be late for a mission is if he were, well, dead...

As she drew closer, her pulse accelerated with the realization that this would be the first time she would have to talk to him since the banquet... And so soon after the news, she wasn't feeling very friendly just yet... On the contrary, she felt like ripping him a new one. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply, before dropping down a few feet away from his body.

She would be normal, she would be professional.

"Sasuke," she greeted, only looking in his direction for a fleeting moment.

He was quiet initially, watching her from the corner of his eye before nodding, "Sakura."

She could still feel the contempt, just from the way he said her name. Jaw clenching, she felt anger spike within her.

 _No..!_

Mentally shaking off the negative thoughts, she refused - absolutely refused to potentially sabotage the mission over a stupid quarrel. If he was going to be cold, then so be it! Neji's life was on the line - focusing on the objective was her key. Her tension eased with that, worry for her friend now replacing her angry.

Naruto dropped in, leaves crunching under his sandaled feet. He was also clad in black - because any other form of attire for an interception mission wasn't approved. His features were of determination and a carefully veiled anxiety... He was just as worried too.

"Lets move," the raven-haired boy urged no later, disappearing within the blink of an eye.

The rosette shared a glance with her blonde teammate, before they followed suit.

Shimogakure was the destination.. The village hidden in frost. Normally, it was two and a half days travel but time was of the essence, therefore - they were going to reduce it to a day. Possibly under if they maintained their speed. With that in mind, the three neither spoke nor faltered.

Their agile steps full of purpose and ambition.

It wasn't until they had been moving 10 hours without slowing that Sakura reinforced some sustenance... Easing a single strap off, she dragged the back-pack towards her front. Unzipping the smaller pocket she pulled out three soldier pills. Slipping one into her mouth, she advanced to her left, meeting Naruto on the next branch without slowing her pace. He readily took the pills, popping one into his mouth like a jelly-bean before propelling himself forward to hand the third one to Sasuke. She saw him take the pill in his hand but instead, slid it into his pocket.

Tch, did he think he was invincible? Immune to aching muscles and chakra depletion?

Naruto rolled his eyes, bouncing back to share the branches with her. Side by side and in synch with one another's steps, she easily read his lips, 'show off.'

She smirked, shaking her head with a shrug... She was still quite upset with him, but had learned early on to keep her personal life away from her work life... They would hash it out later.

It wasn't until another 5 hours passed in silence when Naruto became his usual charming self.

"Okay seriously - when the fuck are we gonna get there?"

The weather had changed dramatically in the span of those 5 hours. Thick, snow covered the ground and tree branches but luckily, it had stopped in time for their quest. The three had pulled out their black cloaks to keep warm amidst the abrasive, icy air. They were getting close, that much was obvious.

Their captain didn't respond and this only fueled Naruto's impatience.

Another half hour passed and the shaggy-blonde shuddered, cupping his stiff fingers, he brought them to his mouth and breathed again and again.

"Why is it so damn cold here Sakura-chan?" His teeth clacked, his lips pale and chapped.

"The change in climate levels and this village is by the Atlantic ocean... That's the only explanation I have," She answered, hugging the cloak to her neck.

"Do you... You think he's okay?"

Sakura tilted her neck, to get a better angle of him. His brows were furrowed and gaze downcast.

"Don't worry, Naruto... He's too valuable to kill. We're gonna bring him home."

"Yeah, your right..." He agreed, his hope rising.

Sasuke began to slow his pace, eventually coming to a stop ahead. The air was moist, and even colder if at all possible. And Sakura knew why. If she focused, she could hear the sound of the waves crashing on the shore close-by... They joined Sasuke on the branch, and the raven-haired boy didn't waste a second.

"The forest is flooded with rogue-nin about a hundred yards from here. We need to draw minimal attention in order to get in there and get him out."

"Right! So I volunteer to get in there, you can direct me through the mic's Sasuke. And then the two of you can cover me..." the blonde suggested, falling into a deep thought of strategy.

His ebony brows were drawn low, his blood-red eyes fixed towards the north, seeing things beyond the tree's and buildings their mere human eyes could not. Sasuke's alabaster features tightened ever so slightly.

"He's bleeding out... Moving him now will only put him at risk..."

"Shit-shit-shit..! What do you see? Is he dying teme?" Naruto panicked, hands clutching his scalp, he began pacing back and forth on the narrow branch,"What do we do?"

He gave no response to the blonde.

Sakura stood quietly... Both fascinated and disturbed at their captains lack of emotion with the new piece of information... The rosette also knew, that he _knew_ , that at the moment, she was the best candidate... She guessed it was just a matter of Sasuke's pride, now.

Still, she tried to be patient... But when minute's went by, she began to glare at his mute profile...

Was he really going to waste more time finding another option..?

Shifting on her feet, and folding her arms over her chest, Sakura cleared her throat,"Hey ' _captain,'_ in case you forgot, I'm a _doctor,"_ She stated slowly, sounding out the words,"And also, _hijacking_ is my forte. It's what I'm known for..." She said in a manner a mother would when speaking with her toddler, "You know I more than fit the criteria to get him out of there so why are we still wasting time?"

Not breaking his line of sight, the subtle clench of his jaw was noted, "Never took you for the gloating type... They were moving his body to the 5th floor, and I've been copying the architecture, _princess..."_

"No - they are facts," She spat, uncaring if it further proved his point in her appearing cocky "And its your fault for not saying-"

"Must I recite basic rules to someone of your ' _high_ ' standard?" His tone was cold and dripping with sarcasm,"Stop acting like you run the show and wait for my order... That's an _order_."

She growled aloud, the bastard still had his back to her, so she could only manage to glare fiery holes into the back of his skull. Kami it took all her will-power not to punch his perfect, pretty face in!

"Your an asshole, you know that?" She almost snarled - completely losing her cool, her canines flashed, "An uptight, constipated, ass-" insult dying on her tongue as a strong hand grabbed her collar, tugging her forward.

She vaguely heard Naruto's restrained chortle in the background. Because she was now too aware of the clenched fist on the front of her cloak, of the contrast against his black hair and pale features mere inches away from her face. Too attune with the thundering of her heart, that had nothing, absolutely nothing to do with their proximity and everything to do with her anger...

Yes that was accurate... Why didn't she believe a single word..?

Sasuke was expressionless, almost stone-like as the Mangekyou Sharingan regrettably met her stunned, green, green eyes, "Shut up. Put on your mic... And don't fuck this up." If it wasn't for the implication in his voice she wouldn't have guessed her words had effected him at all...

But they had, hadn't they...?

For the life of her, she could not keep the small, satisfied smile from spreading over...

Clearly she had a death-wish.

* * *

 _"Left."_

 _"Right."_

 _"Up."_

Sweat at her brow, Sakura blew a treacherous strand of pink hair out of her face... On her elbows, knee's and toes, the rosette wiggled along the compacted, metal vents of the air filter and conditioner. Chakra concealed, her movements were slower, more lethargic to ensure no one heard a peep from below or above. Her thick cloak was discarded long ago, with the hot waves of air pushing passed her in the most nauseating way.

 _"Steep drop."_

This was all she had to work with. Sasuke's one-worded directions... Seriously, would it kill him to say a few extra details? Like when would she reach the drop exactly? And did the drop mean she was close to Neji's location? She didn't want to argue, so she said nothing. A moment later she came upon the drop. Legs dangling, she hung on the edge, before securing her feet on opposite sides of the vent. Pressing her palms on the vent before her for balance, her body was shaped like a 'k' as she eased the pressure at her toes, sliding down smoothly. Flashes of shadows and light waved passed her descending form. Conversations she couldn't make out echoed throughout the many levels she was passing and she had to wonder how long the drop was.

 _"Stop."_

Sasuke's command was a whisper. Even over the mic, he didn't want to risk suspicion because she was _here_. Finally, her green eyes peeked through the slits of the vent directly before her to find two guards on either side of a closed, wooden door. Not wasting any time, she pulled two, tainted senbon and slid them into two launchers. Aiming at the pressure points at their necks, she blew a sharp breath. The needles hit them simultaneously, and they voicelessly dropped to the ground with a thud. Satisfied, she gripped the vent, attempting to slide it up fruitlessly. Pink brows dipped in confusion and she took a good look at the metal slots. They were bolted in and she didn't exactly have a screw-driver on hand. On queue, Sasuke's hushed voice broke out.

 _"Just break it, we're in position... And hurry up."_

"Okay, captain obvious." She muttered, already squeezing the metal apart like noodles in her hands. Though it was a split second of using and revealing her chakra, she didn't let her guard down for a second. Sliding into the room, she pounced. Kicking the door in, she was on the single guard inside the room - slitting his throat and racing over to Neji before his body hit the ground.

His skin was chalk-white. Cuts and bruises littered his exposed upper body and a large, deep gash was on his lower stomach. It wasn't fresh, but it was infected and that explained why it was still bleeding out... Her features dampened with worry - he had been run-through with the blade. But what had the alarms sounding off in her mind was the IV channeling blue suspicious liquid to his wrist. It didn't appear to be the typical poison. And it was too critical of a situation to stop and examine what exactly it was so the rosette quickly pulled the needle out from his skin.

Transmitting a good amount of chakra from her reserves, she got as much poison out from that single suction as she could manage before forcing the wound to close-up. It would have to be re-opened and cleaned more thoroughly when they were back in Konoha.

Sakura heard, rather than saw the enemy nin scrambling from the other room, down the stairway, to shout orders she could not make out... She had been found out.

Conscious sated at the thin lair of pink, new flesh beneath her hands, the green chakra flared out.

"Tenten...Lee..."

Halting her movements, Sakura's head cocked up to find swollen, exhausted, pearly eyes watching her.

Her palm was at his fore-head, noting how very hot he was - she couldn't keep the surprise off her face... She shook her head, blaming the unyielding Hyuuga blood running through his veins.

"They are fine Neji-san... It's _you_ everyone is worried about," Sakura leaned over him and slid her arms under his back, pulling his body towards her with little effort.

"Oh good..." He sighed before his head lolled back, and he slumped against her front. Of course she knew he wouldn't stay awake for long, but was still impressed he had surfaced at all.

The rosette assumed her two teammates were in combat downstairs, thus explaining why the young Uchiha had not disclosed her next move... Still, she knew the enemy was coming back here with reinforcements and wasn't sure if Sasuke was aware of that...

"Sasuke, I've gotta' get out of here," She threw her thick cloak over Neji's back, tying it securely beneath his chin before shifting in place. Pulling the burnette's arms around her neck, Sakura hefted him up onto her back. "They're about to corner us-"

A booming explosion shook the building. Unprepared, Sakura staggered on her feet. Debris and chunks of wood and fire grazed passed her. Sakura quickly took her defensive stance, slipping out a kunai. The icy-cold air hit her at once as she waited for the clouds of smoke to evaporate and the rumbles to settle. On high guard, she was zoning in on the lone body standing amidst the ash and smoke, blocking the way.

No later, her body slackened with understanding and relief, "Oh Naruto... Perfect timing."

He stepped forward, his features revealing through the thick smoke,"I looked like a total bad-ass just now, cloaked by the smoke and shit... Admit it Sak!"

She rolled her eyes, moving passed his confident body,"Totally bad-ass... but I was preparing to poison you so next time, give me a heads up okay?"

 _"Both of you, move your asses now!"_

Sasuke commanded over their mic's and she immediately understood his urgency when swarms of the enemy nin emerged from the stairway. The blonde kicked the door behind them shut, and pulled down all five-locks before slipping out bomb tags and littering them all over the door and wall. The rosette tightened her grip on the boy at her back before leaping out of Naruto's make-shift hole. The frosty, Shimogakure air was absolutely merciless. Her body shuddered of its own accord against the harsh, cold air nipping at her exposed neck and hands.

Leaping from branch to branch, she dodged and avoided the kunai and shuriken getting past Naruto's defense from behind her. Right now, she needed to put as much distance between Neji and the rogue's as possible.

"...Sakura-san..."

The Hyuuga rasped against her shoulder, but she was too preoccupied to respond at the moment. She would answer all his questions after they got out of here, she mentally promised.

Treading on for some time with strategy and antidotes on her mind, it wasn't until Sakura reached the out-skirts of the forest, when she began to wonder where their captain was.

"Sakura-"

She unintentionally ignored Neji again as she turned her neck to catch sight of several Naruto clone's close at her back, fending off whoever dared to clash against their blade's.

"Hey - where's Sasuke?" She shouted over the loud screech's of metal and shrieks of pain. One of the clones shrugged, while the one to the very right pushed off of a nin to propel himself beside her. Steadying his balance, and keeping her unwavering pace, the real Naruto's blue eyes shone with confidence.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan - he said for us to keep going, until we are out of the Shimogakure forests, he will catch up soon."

"Sakura-san... _Please..."_

Wondering if he was in too much pain to go on, she quickly asked, "Are you in pain Neji-san?" Her hands were glowing green, scanning his system when the arms around her neck tugged with a strength that shocked her. She had to stop her movements to keep from toppling over.

"What is it? Is he too heavy?" Naruto asked, stopping on the thick branch before her.

"No, I think he's in pain..."

"No - listen," The Hyuuga panted, his features wincing and bunching at the effort to speak.

Perplexed, the shaggy blonde hopped over to their branch, getting so close to Neji's face Sakura glared at him,"Neji, thank God your okay... But, we don't have time, we've gotta get you out of here-"

The Hyuuga heir grunted, frustrated with them or himself, Sakura didn't know.

"They're h-here..." He vexed, his voice forced and breaking.

 _What..?_

His words struck a nerve with her... Suddenly, the world was spinning.

Of course, thinking the absolute worst and jumping to conclusions were all traits she was not very proud of... But even so, her intuition was right most of the time.

"Who is... Neji?" She dared to ask, suddenly feeling as though she were detached from herself.

 _Please, don't say it..!_

Time seemed to move slow in the seconds it took him to muster up the strength, and open his mouth to speak.

Neji struggled, his eyes squeezing shut,"Aka-Akatsuki-"

Like a trigger-word, the detonator went off several hundred feet east. A surge of malicious energy blew passed them, leaving a trail of biting goosebumps on her skin.

 _No!...Sasuke..!_

"Naruto!" She called with meaning, trying very hard to keep her composure.

"On it," He assured, slipping his thumb and index-finger under his tongue, he whistled, " _You_ \- get your ass up there," the blonde pointed sky-ward, "NOW!"

The clone glared half-heartedly,"Jeez... So bossy." He muttered before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Of course, the enemy caught up to them with the lost time, so they were back to back, cutting and slashing the rogue down without leaving their perch.

The Naruto clone materialized on the branch directly above them, "Its Sasuke - he's outnumbered by the Akatsuki! They're near the enemy base!"

"How many?"

"I saw three of them..." Was the clones response before he was ran through with a kunai, puffing out of existence.

"Fuck!" Naruto growled,"I'm going back there!"

"No Naruto - Stop and think for a second!" The rosette objected, chucking a shuriken passed the blondes shoulder, and connecting with a rogue's forehead,"That's exactly what they want and I wont get far at this rate, this whole interception will be in vain!"

"But there's no other way now, we've gotta fight our way out-"

It was impossible. There were too many nukenin's. Neji was in critical condition and time was of the essence... They either needed to leave Sasuke and flee together or a transport juts needed to take place. But Sakura wasn't sure how she would get him to agree. Unbearably stubborn as her blonde teammate was.

"You..." Sakura swallowed, choosing her words carefully,"I know you learned your fathers transportation jutsu while you were away-"

Blue eyes widened before narrowing in anger,"Absolutely not! _"_ Naruto roared cutting her off, punching the nin before him with a little too much force, sending him careening through the forest,"No way in hell am I leaving you two behind-"

"Right now, _it's the only way!_ We have to get Neji home, Naruto! If Sasuke were here he would say the same thing, and you know that!"

"STOP! I wont go! There's nothing you can do to make me-!"

Growing restless and beyond annoyed, she opened her mouth, preparing to curse him and force him into submission but was deterred.

Her retort remained hanging as the boy at her began to hack violently. She felt his chest convulse and knew the moisture sinking into her black shirt was blood.

"Oh no!" Sakura uttered, pushing her way past the nin's to get to the base of the tree. Gently, she eased him down, her hands glowing green with intent. The poison had enveloped his lungs. The toxicity was eating away at the organs cell walls.

"Whats happening Sakura?" Naruto shouted over the thickening noise. The rogue's seemed to just keep coming in, an endless supply for the Akatsuki. The idiots were throwing their lives away fruitlessly, didn't they know?

"He cant go on like this for much longer, the poison needs to be addressed or-"

"Or... what?"

 _Or he's gonna die._

She didn't want to say it out loud but kami, Naruto didn't understand how critical Neji's situation was...

"Or he might not make it, Naruto... you are getting him out of here NOW!" She demanded in a shout, her patience at its limit.

His hands formed the appropriate seals to make another hundred or so clones before he was crouching before them... She saw the shift in Naruto's expression, the lapse in his posture as he took the time to really look at Neji. White as the snow at his feet, and fresh blood trickling down from the corners of his mouth, the shaggy blonde could plainly see the boy's struggle to breathe, even with Sakura's hands still glowing green on his body...

"DAMMIT!" Naruto suddenly erupted with a ferocity that surprised her - obliterating the thick branch above them in his anger,"This cant be happening!"

If she had the knowledge and experience, it wouldn't have been a second thought to transport Neji out of here herself... But she didn't. And there was no time for Naruto to have a tantrum, she needed to re-direct his actions now.

"Listen to me! Our mission - now, _your mission_ is to get Neji home alive, do you understand? That is priority right now. I'll grab Sasuke and we will be home in a days time, I promise!

He was before her, his hand was gripping the back of her neck, forcing her eyes to look up at him,"Promise me," His features were so tight with worry, the worry he had tried so very hard to hide at the mention of the Akatsuki. The sight had her wanting to pull away only for him to jerk her forward again,"Promise me, that nothing is going to happen _to you!"_

He didn't miss a thing, did he..? No one knew she still relived the torture every night, the affliction she endured at the hands of the Akatsuki... Her muscles were bunching and tightening with dread and apprehension. Her heart was still slamming against her rib-cage with no desire to slow...

But was that going to stop her? ...Never.

And Naruto knew it too.

Her lips drew into a thin line, determination and affection reflecting in her green eyes,"I swear, Naruto... I'm gonna make them pay if anything, just you wait."

She pushed up, easing the brunette onto his back.

"Get him out of here, and be careful... The Hyuuga's are counting on you."

He nodded in resignation, giving her one last uneasy glance before disappearing in a yellow flicker.

She silently prayed he didn't come back.

* * *

Fighting her way through the thick forests along side the many Naruto clones, she camouflaged her chakra as she began to near the base. She was running pretty low on her reserves as it was and it further affirmed her that Naruto transporting Neji was the smartest move...

Slipping past some nin as she did, the rosette began her contemplating as she sped on... First off, Tenten and Rock Lee must have known all along that the Akatsuki were involved in Neji's captivity but were unconscious and therefore, unable to relay the information. Second, why did the Akatsuki allow them to intercept Neji? Why did they reveal themselves only after she and Naruto had gotten the Hyuuga out of the base and into the forest, far away from them?

Suddenly appearing, and only cornering Sasuke..?

Her pink brows furrowed with the many unanswered questions plaguing her mind.

She sighed, knowing it was no mere coincidence they isolated the lone Uchiha... Again.

What was with this obsession with the Uchiha?

Passing through the destroyed, and burning base, she silently dashed towards the West, sensing their unmistakable chakra signatures.

Sakura knew she was getting closer to where they were by the change in the air. Their battle was influencing the very atmosphere. Foreboding, and ominous in it's nature, her thoughts were immediately drawn to her captain - to Sasuke... Sakura pushed her legs as fast as they could go. Even with their rocky relationship, her chest stretched and tightened with the stress of not knowing his current condition... She had full confidence in his abilities, but he was outnumbered, and it had been hours now.

She huffed, the anxiety only manifesting as cruel images and scenario's of a bloody, and dying Sasuke began playing through her mind...

Sakura cursed her uncontrollable imagination...

A rumble of thunder, and an indignant shout ensued.

Slowing her rapid pace, she dove into the bushes, settling herself and peering through the thick leaves.

She wasn't stupid, wasn't a wishful thinker... Sakura knew very well, that there was a huge chance neither she nor Sasuke were gonna get out of this alive... Naruto was aware of the stakes too, that's why he had initially refused to leave... Even so, they were getting out of here, or they were gonna die trying.

Jaw clenching as the red clouds adorning the backs of their black cloaks met her gaze, she swallowed thickly. Immediately recognizing the one on the ground. The crouched and unmoving puppet connected to the long strings hanging between his thin fingers. Akasuna no Sasori...

Though he wasn't fighting at the moment... He was glaring up at the second Akatsuki - the one riding a clay bird. His long blonde hair was tied into a half pony-tail, his blue eyes wide and a huge, questionable grin on his face. The bird spit up a white blob and Sakura grimaced at the sight... Until the blob met the earth, booming and rocking the very ground she was kneeling on.

"A... _bomb?"_ She whispered aloud steadying her swaying body, her green eyes as wide as saucers...

' _So then, he was the one responsible for all the ruckus...'_ Sakura began to recall his profile - this was the member known as Deidara. But, she couldn't fathom what kind of jutsu he was using to do that... She searched for the third Akatsuki member that the Naruto cloned had stated but found no others within the area... Perhaps the blonde had counted the puppet as the third body. If that was the case, they would get out of this just fine. She sighed in relief.

And then unanticipatedly, she saw _red..._ Sakura tumbled onto her bottom at the suddenness of it, her heart thundering as the sky rained fire. Scorching blasts shot out, stretching across the sky and zoning in on the man on the bird. The heat was powerful and overwhelming, even with the cold temperature and her distance from them... There was no doubt in her mind. The small, dark figure imitating a dragon - twisting and spinning in the air, blasting beams of flames at the the man on the clay bird... It was him... Sasuke was the one _breathing fire..._

Sakura was so immersed in his movements, so helplessly impressed with him, that she didn't notice she had company until the blade tore through the bush, nearly running her through. Rolling back several times, she propelled herself onto a low tree-branch.

"Hmm... Haruno Sakura..."

The cloaked puppet master uttered in his soft voice from below... She didn't miss the edge to his tenor.

"I was curious about you... And here you are..." Sasori spoke in a story-telling manner, casually pacing back and forth,"Alive, and _strong.._. But tell me, why did you not leave with the nine-tails?" He asked as he came to a stop directly before her.

She laughed.

Loud and hard, though it held no amusement whatsoever... However, it did hold _danger._

"If you call him that in-front of me again," she dared, her voice low, and unforgiving," _I will kill you."_

There was a pregnant pause. A show-down of the unblinking eyes until his creased, as the corners of his mouth quirked upward... The closest he would come to a smile, she assumed.

"So protective... Of someone who is not even here..."

In an instant, he manipulated his fingers and the puppets blade was clashing against her kunai.

"I suggest you defend _yourself_ now, with all your might... Because on this day, you will indeed die..." he stated resolutely.

She pushed off the blade, sparks flying in the process. The time for conversation was over. Sakura clashed against the sword with two kunai, dodging and swiping at an inhumane speed. A fight equally balancing on offense and defense began between herself and the manipulated wood. Odd as it was, she never let her guard down against the puppet.

Now unable to see her captain , she could still hear the bombs going off in the distance. They were somewhere down at the port now, near the ocean. Sakura was focused, smashing and deflecting the weapons that came at her. She was waiting for her opening, the opening that was stolen from her during their last show-down. A shiver ran up her spine as the beady black eyes of a blue skinned Kisame Hoshigaki flashed through her mind. If she were being honest with herself, he was the only man - or creature - alive that truly frightened her.

Drawing chakra to the heels of her feet, she bounced off the ground. Air-borne about fifteen feet or so, she dove head first, back down towards the earth. Her fist obliterating everything it came into contact with. The ground quaked dramatically, un-level ground and hills formed from the impact. His face - she saw the astoundment and dare she think it, admiration reflecting in his wide, amber eyes. But this moment of underestimation is why she had been holding out. Sakura was materializing before him, even before he could catch his next breath. She threw her glowing fist back, catapulting it forward. Gritting her teeth when her fist connected with wood. He barely managed to bring the puppet forward as a shield in time. The frame of the puppet burst, shattering and breaking into a hundred pieces.

Though she made a mistake of her own. Sakura had assumed that he only had the one puppet. From the corner of her eye, she saw a large shadow close in on her too late. Sakura jerked to the right but not soon enough. The blade sliced into the flesh of her right arm. She hissed, staggering on her feet for a split second before getting her bearings. Breathing hard, her uninjured hand clutched the deep, open wound that stretched from her shoulder all the way down to her elbow. She cursed under breath at the thick blood streaming and splattering onto the earth. Her hand glowed green just enough to seal the inner muscles that had been lacerated. Not quite as deep as before, her chakra fizzled out and she glowered at the amused red-head heatedly.

 _'Sakura.'_

Green eyes widened with anticipation.

 _'If you can hear me, come here quickly.'_

His voice broke in and out, and the obnoxious laughter in the background didn't help the cause either. But, she got the message. More than anything, she wanted to cut Sasori open. Like a sadistic mad-woman, she wanted to watch him bleed out every last drop. See the color drain out of his pretty face. To unleash the grudge still choking within - on him. But she would heed Sasuke's command. The stakes were too high.

Without warning, she disappeared form his sight. Of course, Sasori was on her tail immediately. She raced towards the West, pumping her legs with what little chakra remained. Sakura dodged and combated the jabs he managed to get in but never slowed her pace. Until she reached the hill. With the arctic, deep blue coming into view just below, the larger puppet that resembled a human flash-stepped before her. With no time and zero patience, she didn't stop. Sakura whirled, allowing the blade to nick her hip in the process, she brought a powerful round-house kick to its chest.

The puppet reeled several hundred feet to her right but she wasn't looking. Sakura could not tear her eyes away from the sight before her. Thick, grey clouds encompassed the sky above the Atlantic. Shifting, swirling and looming low, over the two men still fighting furiously on the water. She swallowed, pouncing just before the invalid puppet's sword came down on her again. Sakura dashed forward, the sand beneath her sandals and fresh wound on her hip making her movements a little more sluggish. Though the pulsating of her aching limbs was mostly forgotten. Sheer adrenaline had taken over and her only thoughts were to get to him...

Channeling chakra to the bottoms of her feet, she jumped onto the surface of the choppy waves, racing on the water. Unavoidably, sprays and splashes of the chilling, frosty salt-water seemed to burn her skin with its intensity. Both numbing, and stinging her open wounds over and over again. She groaned, her teeth clacking furiously. Pumping her legs faster - as her messy braid caused long, stray strands to whip around her rosy face in the most bothersome manner. But to no avail - panting hard, she was so close to where his body stood... Just a little further...

With the cold stinging her eyes, she closed them excessively - only to open them for the fifth time to find that, he was _gone..._ Where? Green eyes searched the foggy expanse of water in confusion. The waves beneath her feet convulsed and shook and she realized too late what was coming.

"Shit!" She cried out in alarm as a white, lumpy, mutated shark the size of a hill broke through the surface, half a foot away. Sakura gasped, every limb, every muscle in her body nearly stiffened in paralysis. With absolutely no time for strategy or leverage, she did the only thing that came to mind. Sakura relinquished her chakra, dropping into the water. Her hands shot out mid-way, thrusting the beast's mouth away from her before submerging completely.

Ice... Ice permeated her entire being. The irony was that it had the same effect as fire. Her blood burned, freezing over - her core completely shot. Her frigid movements were too slow, and Sakura feared she wouldn't be able to get out of the water in time before the shark reached her.. Or even hypothermia, whichever came first. Abruptly, she was grabbed and wrenched out of the water. A long, audible inhale tore through her throat. Dark pink hair stuck to her features as her chest convulsed. Sakura coughed, the burn in her throat intense as she began blindly reaching out. All sensation was numb, and she didn't feel the strong hand wrapped around her middle until it glowed a deep blue. Warmth began flooding into her system like a hot summers day. Her bunched and strained body loosened immediately, and she allowed herself a second to relish the soothing, feeling.

"Oh, that feels wonderful.." She breathed aloud, turning her neck to catch a glimpse of him now that she had gained some control over her limbs. Treading the face of the deep blue, with her full weight hanging off his arm - Sasuke was focused. Sakura was still very, very cold but it was no longer rendering her immobile... Mentally, she admired his fire nature. It was more versatile than she initially knew.

"What - What are you planning?" She asked over the whipping wind and crashing waves. Her green eyes shifting all around, trying to catch sight of the beast below their feet.

Setting her down, Sasuke steadied her by the shoulders, and began in a quiet, yet equally chastising tenor, " _Do not_ do that again. You would die from the cold before the clay-shark got to you."

 _So, it was another one of that Deidara boys creations..?_ Sakura mused at his words before rolling her eyes, "I'm aware thank you, but I didn't exactly have a choice in that moment."

"Listen - we need to get out of here as soon as possible," his features were cool but she didn't miss the urgency in his voice. Of course, they were both running low on chakra and the Akatsuki didn't appear to be leaving any time soon. She silently wondered what their intentions were... To take Sasuke captive..?

"It's almost time... All I need you to do is stay alive, far away from the Akatsuki and close to me... Got it?"

Easier said then done, she mentally retorted.

Sakura swallowed, opening her mouth to ask him again what he was planning but he was already flickering out of sight.

"Ugh," She huffed, her anxious gaze never once leaving the water... She would be ready for the monster, ready to blast him into a million clay pieces. Hearty, confident laughter echoed from the sky, but that did not deter her from the quaking below.

"Alright leech, meet your doom," she uttered, as the white shark breeched, flying towards her. Infusing chakra into her fist, she cocked her hand back and blasted its huge body into pieces. On high guard, she sensed the second shark in time. The rosette reeled, and ducked - slamming her fist into its large belly... But soon she found that her strategy was wrong. The clay pieces of their broken bodies were forming into little sharks. And they moved ten times faster than the larger ones. She cursed, running away aimlessly until something changed in the air.

A massive explosion rocked the expanse. Sakura was tossed into the air at the force, rolling and twisting away from the persistent, flying sharks as she did. The brewing storm above her was ferocious. Air-borne she could feel the crackling and fizzling storm-clouds brewing with magnetic energy.

Breathless, Sakura eased back onto the surface of the water. Bewilderment seized her as both Akatsuki members broke out of the clouds of smoke from the explosion - heading straight for her. She knew Sasori had followed her down, but he hadn't confronted her since the sharks... At the thought, her gaze shifted towards the shore to find a third Akatsuki present, the one the Naruto clone had mentioned... He was still - unmoving on the shore yet she knew it was only a matter of time.

Her heart dropped.

It seemed they weren't going to get out of here after all.

Exhaling a heavy breath, her anxiety morphed into determination as she took on her defensive stance. Even though Sasuke told her to stay away from them, running away now was stupid and pointless. Come hell or high water, she would put up a fight.

But, time seemed to move painstakingly slow in that moment. As it always did when she thought she was about to die. Her heavy breaths visible in the cold, her thundering heart threatening to stop and worry for her captain had her _shaking_ in place. They grew closer and closer and then suddenly - a black blur began to take form before her very eyes. Pale skin, jet-black hair and scarlet-red eyes - Sasuke materialized. He was wounded, but he was in the lead. Swiftly dodging the bombs still being dropped by the bird from above - he was coming at her and she knew that this was it. His plan was in motion... But what he was doing, she had absolutely no clue and it terrified her. In a hypnosis, her dark green eyes watched him bring a bloody hand from the wound on his abdomen to his chin, forming a seal she had never seen before. The vapor of his breath condensing, as he opened his mouth and threw the hand forming a seal to the sky. The storm clouds darkened in a malicious manner - manifesting and swirling rapidly. Sakura swallowed.

 _"Kirin!"_

His authorative, implying voice echoed - and then, then all she saw was _white._ The booming thunder was deafening as bolts of metallic blue and yellow lightning seemed to bow to his command, striking and obliterating the entire expanse in an _instant._

"Sasuke!" She shrieked in a panic, utterly blinded and paralyzed to the spot before she was tackled. The force knocked the wind out of her, but she quickly locked her arms around him, holding on for dear life. They were blasted a hundred feet or so, but both mentally prepared themselves for the cold that was coming.

"No matter what - don't let go!" Sasuke's tired voice demanded over her temple, grabbing her flailing legs and wrapping them around his hips.

He was losing so much blood, she could feel it sinking through the material at her abdomen. Fear for him gripped her... What if she didn't get him to safety and heal him in time? What if the impact killed them both?

"Please - _don't die!"_ Her shaky, muffled voice carried - her only thoughts at the moment as her arms tightened around his upper body, and legs locked around him.

And then they succumbed... To the cold, and to the dark.

* * *

 **Is anybody still out there..?** **I hate to stop the chapter there but, its a perfect closure for the next, ahem - _good_ chapter :)**

 **I feel like I need to find my mojo again so if this chapter was a little off, forgive me.**

 **Please review if your still with me on this!**


	6. Six

SRSLY, I FUSSIN' LOVE YOU GUYS!

Here is the next installment ;) ... **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

.

 _"No matter what - don't let go!" Sasuke's tired voice demanded over her temple, grabbing her flailing legs and wrapping them around his hips._

 _He was losing so much blood, she could feel it sinking through the material at her abdomen. Fear for him gripped her... What if she didn't get him to safety and heal him in time? ...What if the impact killed him, or both of them?_

 _"Please - don't die!" Her shaky, muffled plea carried - her only thoughts at the moment as her arms tightened around his upper body, and legs locked around him._

 _._

Frozen.

Neither moving nor breathing.

Neither alive nor dead.

Even her thoughts were slow in this dark, cold place...

Tidal waves had swept over, again and again - the aftermath of such a powerful jutsu.

She was tossed, rolling with the waves over and over until it was still. Until all was still.

But Sakura knew.

In this dark, immobilizing abyss of frosty water... Somehow - deep within her, Sakura knew, was still conscious of the fact that - Sasuke needed her.

 _'Move!'_

Her foggy, lethargic conscience exhorted. Echoing in her mind in the most bizarre and surreal manner.

 _'Move Sakura - hurry!'_

There was a shifting of the currents, bubbles and blurring images in her forefront.

The Pressure was relenting yet even still, her solidified limbs would go no faster.

 _'Don't stop!'_

Slowly, hazily, Sakura tapped into her reserves - a surge of energy sprouting from her core, gradually invading her limbs.

Climbing higher, kicking harder, she _surfaced._

Gasping, gasping for breath... For heat and sensation... For Sasuke.

"Sas-" she choked, her thin and brittle voice dying out. Pushing her body to the absolute limit, Sakura pulled every bit of what little chakra remained into her arms, legs and mind. Pressing her hands flat on the surface of the water, she grit her teeth. Body shaking uncontrollably as she pulled and forced herself atop the choppy water.

 _'Quickly!'_

Her mind was clearing some, her body responding - the chakra was gonna be _enough_...

She pushed up, stumbling and swaying, she searched for him with all her might...

Sakura was unsure of time as she sought him out. Where she had first surfaced, the surrounding area and near the shore closest to her... This shore was different, the new territory was unfamiliar. Even still, she left no trace uncharted.

But she kept losing him.

Every-time Sakura thought she had a lead, she thought she was getting closer - his aura would _vanish..._ Becoming more distant and untraceable.

The sky was growing darker, night was coming and she began to grasp the severity of the situation.

His chakra signature was too weak, too frail to follow and hysteria began to build within her...

Sakura knew, essential healing time was passing.

 _'No... Please no!'_

"Where, where a-are you..." she uttered, her small, raspy voice unrecognizable to hear ears.

Sakura ran aimlessly, chest heaving and throat tightening with the building distress...

Where was he?

Weary green eyes searched the gloomy expanse - above and below.

There was no trace now... Nothing.

WHERE!

She shook her head, denial and anguish seizing her.

 _"You Bastard!_ " she wailed brokenly, her feet momentarily sinking at the lapse of control. She fell onto her knee's, vile springing up from her throat uncontrollably. Sakura heaved, coughing violently.

This could not be happening... She shook her head again and again, dipping her weak head in the cold water. Her frame shuddering and heart tearing apart.

"No... no," she sobbed against the water, but no tears came. Her organs were at the beginning stages of shutting down... The cold would get her soon.

But she didn't care.

She felt nothing now but heart-ache and a crippling guilt...

 _Why..._

Why did he have to hurt her? Why did he make her hate him, when he did so much good for her?

Sakura whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut.

Hugging her chest and rocking in place, she squalled, like a small broken child, "Please... _Please Sasuke-kun,_ show me where..."

"...Here..."

Completely stunned by the unfamiliar, male voice from behind, her weak body succumbed to the pull below and she began submerging. Immediately a strong, transparent hand was on her side, lifting and keeping her on the surface.

" _Focus_ \- uhh, pinky... And don't freak out, okay?"

"You - your-!"

"I'm a person, not a blob of water...Your not hallucinating." Slowly, a face began to form directly before her and it took all her will-power not to black-out in horror.

Displaying a set of two violet eyes, a nose and a mouth flashing a sharp, toothy grin, "Names Suigetsu... I'd love to share my whole back-story and judging from your disturbed and pale features I know I would enjoy it immensely but I'm currently with the enemy and your boyfriend needs assistance stat."

Sakura's heart jump-started as though she had been shocked with a defibrillator.

"W-Where - tell me!" She demanded, her body slackening once more. Her judgment and usually suspicious nature lost on her for the moment...

The rolling and splashing of the waves ensued close-by, and Sakura's weary green eyes were drawn to the very left, behind the peculiar man. There, on a large, long piece of wood, lied an unconscious - _breathing_ Sasuke.

Overcome with emotion - she choked, thrusting his supporting arm away Sakura collapsed into the water. Sluggishly, she kicked and paddled until she was gripping the edge of the wood.

Her arms shook violently as she pulled herself out of the water, nearly falling over his still body.

It was him - he was alive!

"Sas-" she cried in delirium, her stiff, bluing hands cupping his face,"It's _Sasuke,"_ she stroked his face and neck to ensure that he was breathing, and that this was real... Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her temple against his own,"I - I was so _scared.."_ she whispered, lip quivering and body shuddering as she struggled to keep her wails at bay.

Kami, she was on the verge of a nervous break-down mere seconds ago.

Stroking his wet hair aside excessively, as the hot tears burned her frozen features - Sakura's head bobbed and swayed. Now that she'd found him, the anxiety was dispersing and exhaustion was setting in. Both physically and emotionally drained, she was unknowingly slumping over Sasuke's chest.

"Ahh, cant believe I missed one..."

Sakura forced herself to wake at the strangers voice, forgetting he was still present. Her eyes opened just enough, just in time to witness a white, flying clay-shark above their floating bodies, impaled with a fearsomely large sword in an instant.

Startled, but too weak to react properly, she began sliding off the wood.

A grumble and a tight pressure on her knee's followed. She was thrust up-ward, falling over Sasuke's torso.

"Okay, seriously, you need to stop freaking out... I know your tired, and quite literally turning blue, but I've gotta' get you outta' here before they sense you, or uhh - you _die_..."

And then, it all came back to her. So fast, and relentlessly she groaned at the pulsating of her head.

 _'I'm with the enemy...'_ his prior words rang louder and louder in her murky mind.

"You - your the one that didn't fight."

She recalled now - he was the faceless, third Akatsuki member on the shore. The one who neither assisted nor intervened... Until now it seemed. The alarms went off in her head and a new found strength - her last defense mechanism began to surge. Her hand shot forth, glowing green with intent. She swiped down his liquefied body.

"Ahh!" He gasped, jerking away too late. Dumbfound and incredulity becoming of his features,"How the hell did you do that... You have no chakra left!"

"Leave us alone..!"

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Leave or I'll make it permanent!"

"Fuck, your another one of those nut-cases... Super hot, but an absolute maniac."

She glared at him fiercely but knew it only made her appear as though she were in pain with her knotted, frozen muscles.

"Listen here, uhh - whatever your name is... In case you missed it - I saved the Uchiha boy's life, and even came to find you when I didn't have to! I was sent out here to get him but instead - I'm putting my life on the line-"

"Why," she rasped, the question that's been plaguing her mind since he arrived.

Suigetsu's brilliant violet eyes tore away from her. An odd expression overcame him, one she couldn't quite place.

He cleared his throat,"I'm repaying my debt..." Suigetsu said quietly, locking his shapeless hand over the edge of the wood and moving them. In vain she tried to shove him off. It took all her will-power to stay conscious let alone move.

"What are you talking about?" Her gratey voice held an edge, "And I swear to Kami, I will haunt you in my death if you take us to those demons."

"I'm your only hope right now... Just, stay quiet and trust me."

She didn't trust him, not one bit... But the fact that Sasuke was here and he hadn't killed her off yet allowed some leverage. Not trust, just a silent observation. Waiting for a slip in his tongue or actions. Sakura had in mind what she would do in their defense but prayed it didn't come down to that. He moved quickly, his eyes searching and scouting the area cautiously as he did.

So painfully numb, Sakura's eyes were rolling back, and she was drifting off again. And the rosette wasn't even aware of the fact... Reality and time were completely lost on her, in this twilight zone.

She was half-conscious when a zap, a gush of energy poured into her stomach. She gasped, her hand cocking back and connecting with the watery face above her. Of course it did no damage, but she did get some satisfaction at distorting his features.

"Christ, your reflexes are unbelievable..." He uttered, evidently wary and fascinated by her, "Relax, I'm giving you a little juice to save him, and reverse what you did to me."

"Why a-are you doing th-this..?" she forced out, her half-lidded gaze surveying the make-shift _cave._ The wet sand between her fingers... The shelter in the middle of nowhere... When and how did they arrive? Peering past his shoulder she noted that the moon was out but it wasn't completely night yet...

She sighed in relief that little time had passed.

"Because..."

The strange man uttered in a distant, almost grave voice.

Sakura had forgotten she asked him a question. She began to focus, to listen as intently as she could in her state.

"...He killed _the snake..."_

His low, hanging whisper was full of many things... Anger, disgust but mostly - _satisfaction._

She swallowed, her eyes flashing over to meet his own ... Just who was this man? And why was he with the Akatsuki?

"This is as far as I go... Whether or not he die's now, is completely on you." The chakra fizzled out beneath his palm. And when Suigetsu's hand remained on her abdomen Sakura glared, shoving him off.

"Thanks... you can leave now." She grumbled, her teeth clacking furiously... The only difference in her body now was that she felt most everything again. The cold, the pain and the aching. She almost wished she were numb once more.

"Not until you fix me!" He growled indignantly, leaning into her face.

"How do I know your not gonna change your mind and lead your partners here?" She didn't waver, folding her arms over her chest.

"Once I go back empty-handed, we will probably leave... Their main objective was to see him in action today, and they did!"

Eyes narrowing in rage, she poked him through the water, directly touching his pressure point,"What do they want from him!"

Jaw clenching, he scowled,"The kids got flare, he'd be a good asset is my guess..." His formless, dripping hand shot out, gripping the back of her head within a second. It immediately reminded her that he did have the upper-hand at the moment.

"Now hurry up and heal me - you gorgeous, _evil_ specimen... Before they start wondering where I am!"

She grimaced, shoving him off roughly with an outpouring of chakra.

"There, now go away you _freak."_

He grinned, the water immediately streaming off and down his body to reveal firm flesh and clothing... He stood confidently, stretching and winking at her, "Maybe I'll see you again... Now that you owe me, for saving your ass..."

"Screw you."

He laughed heartily, back-tracking around the corner and disappearing out of sight.

Sakura shook her head wearily, turning away and crawling over to Sasuke's fallen, unmoving body. When she looked at him, took in his distinct features her heart swelled. Still so, so _relieved_ that things did not take a nasty turn for them.

Hesitantly leaning over him, she surveyed the large, open wound on his lower belly with careful hands. Their _bizarre_ savior had wisely covered it with sand, stopping the bleeding. But too much time had been lost. Quickly, her hands glowed green as she began to separate the grains of sand from the open flesh.

She worked on him in silence, shivering profusely but focused. The rosette had most of the sand out in one swoop. It was just a matter of the smaller, pesky pebbles requiring the focus she was having trouble keeping. Eventually getting the last grain out, she re-examined it again and again before deeming it ready to heal and seal. Her arms shook and began to burn, and it had nothing to do with the cold. Chakra depletion was a serious foe. Even still, she persisted, pressing her rigid palm flat on the wound and coaxing the inner muscles to re-attach.

She sighed.

Feeling nothing beneath her palm. No heat, no skin - she could touch anything and feel absolutely _nothing_. The tips of her fingers were blackening, frost-bite already beginning to set in... Which was another silent foe. If it didn't reverse soon, she would have to deal with it back home and that was going to be a pain in the ass.

Absent-mindedly stroking his black hair to the side with her free hand - so she could take in the structure of his remarkable eyes. His thick full lashes were revealed, and Sakura was transfixed, simultaneously recalling Suigetsu's as she studied him.

 _'because he killed the snake...'_

No.

That man was misinformed - and thankfully so... Itachi had been the one to kill Orochimaru... Still, whoever the strange mans sources were was the reason why Sasuke was here right now. Breathing, and healing under her touch. She sighed, the image of an impaled clay-shark also surfacing in her mind... Of course, Sakura assumed he killed them for the blatantly obvious reason of not getting eaten... But also, she deduced in her foggy mind - he did it so that there would be no witnesses to his actions. Clay or not, the mutants had a mind of their own.

As the wound progressed, her lethargic thoughts drew to her next actions. Knowing she needed to build a fire and, err - _undress him_ soon, Sakura swallowed. She'd been so numb, so preoccupied and detached from herself that her following operation rang loud and embarrassingly clear.

This - this was Sasuke. Her sometimes friend and foe and he _needed her_ right now. She knew that, and would not be dissuade by the immature tension building within. She was also a doctor, and seeing naked bodies was no longer anything to make a fuss about...

Yet, he was also no longer the juvenile boy she once knew. He was a young, sculpted man now... Physically and intellectually developed at a level envied by most men... And she feared the invisible barrier of personal boundaries would be compromised for both herself and him if she didn't handle the situation delicately...

Surely, there was some form of dry clothing around... Something she could work with..? Sakura's green eyes searched the small cave, taking notice of some sacks and material deeper, near the base.

Chakra crackling and dispersing beneath her palms, she surveyed the thin, red layer of muscle tissue... It would be good enough. He would sleep for sometime anyway and this allowed proper clotting and natural healing time for the wound, she concurred mentally. Forcing her quivering legs to stand, she leaned against the stone walls for support. Crouching lower and lower as she neared the end of the cave.

There, stacked atop one another was about 5 years worth supply of rice. Her weak arms barely managed to drag one aside, untying the strings atop she regrettably emptied the contents in a pile. Sakura grabbed another, and repeated the same notion.

Panting much too hard for the small chore, she knew she needed to hurry. She had reached her own limits long ago. Rigid fingers closed around the soaked material of her black shirt. Tugging it up as though it weighed a ton. She groaned as it finally slid over her shoulders, and above her head. Sakura leaned her full weight against the wall as she unclasped her bra, and struggled to kick her pants off. Kami, it was so strenuous, she wondered how she was going to start the fire before passing out. Eventually tearing the bottoms of the empty rice sacks open with much difficulty, Sakura stepped into it one foot at a time, and drew it up, just above her bust. It was thin, had holes, and was just a few inches below her bottom. It did absolutely nothing for her except defend her nakedness. Grabbing the second sack and straw-like blanket strewn off to the side, she stumbled all the way back to her unconscious teammate. Easing off his own clothing was even more difficult if at all possible. Sakura grunted, wiggling and shaking the sleeves off his defined muscles. Leaning over his body, she drew his neck towards her, slipping the shirt off his crown.

And inadvertently, she was arrested. His wet, raven black hair was disarrayed. His skin was so pale, so white one would mistake him for the dead. His lips blue and bruised... But the rise and fall of his chest, was steady. Without a second thought of what she was doing and why... Her hand was moving over his smooth chest. She couldn't feel a thing. No warmth, no flesh... But she could feel his heart-beat.

Sakura closed her eyes, exhaling a heavy, consequential breath and withdrawing her hand.

 _'Focus...'_

Keeping her eyes closed, she pat her way down to the waist-band of his pants, pulling them down quickly. It proved to be painstakingly difficult at the cuffs of his feet. Still, she refused, absolutely refused to open her eyes and tugged blindly until she fell back onto her bottom, the pants flying over her head somewhere...

Sakura exhaled sharply, grabbing the sack, and patting her way back over to his feet, she slid it up and over his hips. Believing it was at his waist, Sakura cracked her eyes open - the immediate palpitating of her heart reminding her that she was very much alive and a _girl_.

While the sack had rode up to his mid-back, it remained low in his front. Revealing the defined structure of his adonis-belt, and just barely covering his shaft. She swallowed thickly... Sakura could appreciate an impressive male physique when she saw one - she mentally deduced... It had absolutely nothing to do _him_ , per-se... Or so she told herself.

Her stiff, shaking fingers were tugging the front of the cloth a little higher before she began to tie the knot at his torso with quivering hands. Reaching out - her hands were itching, begging for a touch of the taut, defined muscles at his lower region. Until a sharp breath ensued abruptly. Swollen green eyes flashed over to find his features strained, and a sweat at his brow...

Kami, what the hell was wrong with her?

 _Faultless body or not, this is Sasuke - your lukewarm, arch nemesis!_

Sakura shook her head rapidly, jumping back from him as though he had electrocuted her.

Furious with herself, Sakura quickly teetered her way down the wet sand on the shore. Grabbing the large piece of wood they had arrived on and dipping a small piece of cloth in the water before stumbling back up. Slamming the wood down on her bent knee, almost sadistically for her ogling seconds prior. Sakura grit her teeth, repeating the notion again and again until they were but small pieces of wood.

She crawled over to where he laid, setting pieces of the wood atop each other in two small piles on either side of his figure. Two small fires were better than one large one... It would draw less attention and reach both their bodies equally she deduced... And most importantly, she would maintain a healthy distance. Sitting on her knee's, Sakura's body swayed as though she were drunk with exhaustion. Her hands completely roasted by both the cold and chakra depletion as she swiped the stones together.

"Come on - damn you!" She vexed weakly, silently cursing the non-existent Haruno clan for having zero fire-related talents. Finally, sparks began to fly, as she ironically grew more weary rather than stronger. Blowing on the pre-mature fire, her eye lids threatened to close. Head bobbing and arms buckling, she grabbed a piece of burning fire wood and twisted over, setting it beneath the second fire, just in time.

Her last action before succumbing was crawling up beside him, setting the wet cloth on his fore-head and falling onto her side when everything went dark.

* * *

Shivering - her body was shaking so hard it aroused her consciousness...

Head pulsating, mind too foggy to comprehend time, and body too slacken to move she vaguely noted that it was the dark of night.. And she could _feel the cold._ The aching of her sore and strained muscles.

Could hear the whistling, icy-crisp air around her, and the audible, slow breaths from the boy beside her. She breathed a soft sigh of relief... Because it meant that hypothermia had not taken them, and they were on the road to recovery.

Shifting slowly, she managed to grab and throw the straw blanket over their bodies. Sakura had never been more grateful for heat, for the gift of fire as she was in that moment. She could feel the feverous fire radiating at her back... Could smell the smoke of the crackling firewood... But it was still much too cold... She could plainly see the tremors vibrating off his own body.

Her prior thoughts of maintaining some space between Sasuke and herself in their half-naked state was discarded and erased immediately. Right now, they needed to survive. The rosette's limbs were made of lead as she forcefully crawled closer, just enough to press her front against his back. Teeth clacking, she unabashedly pressed her face into the crook of his warm neck. Wiggling and shifting until she was comfortable, she eventually surrendered to the pull of sleep once more...

 **.**

No images... No haunting yellow eyes... No Akatsuki...

All was still and calm...

But somewhere far away from her, in a distant place Sakura could hear voices... Or a _voice._

It was muffled and hoarse and - _angry._.. But she could not make out a single word...

Who was..?

A tight pressure on her arm had her stirring in place... But she was in too deep to wake.

In the dark recesses of her mind, Sakura mentally prepared herself for the only one who visited her dreams as of late... She waited for some time for the reptilian, yellow eyes to come into view - but they did not. Yet, the voice was growing louder, and the pressure on her arm stronger.

 _"Itachi... Come back!"_

The pained voice echoed... She couldn't understand, but was confident she knew the voice...What was going on?

 _"Get away from him..!"_

...Sasuke?

Was something happening..? She struggled to wake from the deep kiss of sleep that had rendered her a breathing corpse... But the crushing pressure of bones at her wrist had Sakura whimpering awake swiftly. His pale shoulder blade was blurred and distorted with her hazy vision. Her front was still pressed against his shaking back, but the arm she had thrown over his waist was held captive.

The crackling fire's on either side of them gave an iridescent glow within the small cave that had her feeling as if she were still dreaming herself.

"Sas," she croaked, tugging her arm in vain. She had no strength, but the pain was becoming immense, "Wake up - Your having a nightmare-"

Nothing... But his shallow breathing.

What was he seeing? For his usually reserved nature to be so overcome with emotion by a dream?

"Sasuke-"

"NO!" he suddenly howled, as if he was in pain.

Gripping her arm, he thrust the rosette forward, slamming her down onto her back and wrenching her arms above her head in an instant.

Wind knocked out of her, Sakura wheezed, gasping for breath. Lying beneath him, her heart froze over when her swollen eyes shifted up to meet the crimson, swirling pool of the Mangekyou... In that second she saw the torment, the fear and _blazing_ rage on his pale, clammy features. It took her breath away. Though what had her slumping in reassurance was that the Sharingan did _not_ take her, and lost its _blood-thirsty_ tint no later.

 _"...Sakura..."_

His voice was but a whisper...

But the way he said her name had her eyes glazing over for reasons she could not understand...

Expressed with such a tenderness, and relief... She had to look away from him.

Of course, the rosette understood it to be a mere lapse in his feverish state, and dragged her hand up to his fore-head immediately after he released her wrists... He was indeed - still quite warm, just as she had thought... Still, even though he wasn't himself, the rosette couldn't deny the warmth flooding her chest. The consolation that he had been just as worried about her, as she him.

And he had just unintentionally revealed it... _U_ _nlike_ the enigmatic Sasuke she was accustomed to.

Sakura swallowed thickly as he knocked her hand away from his temple. She pressed further into the ground in alarm as he abruptly dipped his head, his hot face pressing into the crook of her cool neck. Eyes as wide as they could get in her tired state, she squirmed away, tense and out of place.

"Sakura," his gratey, low-pitched tenor breathed over the column of her throat. Heart hammering within her rib-cage, Sakura fought the oncoming shudder. Kami, how did she get in this tangled mess? Her legs were still strewn over his hips and she began to shift, to twist them off and roll away. Until he dropped his full weight on her.

She sucked in a sharp breath and stopped breathing altogether.

So, so _close_... She no longer had the capacity to determine which limb was her own.

Locking her against him further,'feverish Sasuke snaked a strong, secure arm around her lower back,"Your so _cold..._ "

She couldn't suppress it, a soft squeal erupted from her throat as he pressed and rubbed his face down her neck and bare shoulder.

" _Sasuke..!_ C-Cut it out.." she demanded weakly, completely scarlet in the face and unable to move an inch... Because she was still so very tired, and because the heat coming off his warm body was too good to deny.

It felt so, _so good._

To be warm, and to be _held_ in this cold place.

Invisible barriers be dammed for the time being... Even though she knew this would not bode well with their sober selves later.

"Shhhh, sleep..."

If she had the energy she would have laughed at that...

Yes, feverish Sasuke was her absolute favorite.

 **. . .**

Sakura was in and out of sleep every few hours.

When the light of the morning was streaming in, and again, when the dark of the night loomed over. The fire at her back was constant and weak but she was _burning_ inside. Toasty, and snug - she never wanted to wake... Until it ironically became too hot to bear.

Head pounding and forehead perspiring, she stirred.

Senses and conscious waking, she began to discern the warm, smooth flesh beneath her hand. The pale skin of his neck and collar-bone were in her line of sight. Her arm was around his upper back, gripping his shoulder. And the steady rise and fall of his chest was innocently brushing up against her own again and again.

She swallowed, cocking her head back with much difficulty to examine him. Slowly, her swollen eyes surveyed the curve of his chin, the swell of his lips, climbing over the dip of his nose up the length to his twin, black eyes.

They were _open_ , and watching her.

"Sas..." her broken voice was lower than a whisper, "Your _so hot.._." she mumbled unabashedly.

Her movements were too sluggish. Sakura felt drunk as she released his shoulder, ghosting her heavy hand up between them to press against his forehead. Her weary expression morphed into confusion.

He was no longer warm, but _cool._

"Its you..."

His quiet whisper carried over, her mind registering it much too slow.

It was her... She was running the fever now.

Her mouth parted seconds later,"Oh - okay..." Sakura nodded her head comically, "Sorry - sorry if I woke you," the rosette slurred, dropping her arm and scooting away from his body. Immediately, she shivered without the contact of his skin. The ice-cold air seemed to hover over them, the heat of the fire their only shield. Curling in on herself, she formed the fetal position, openly running her half-lidded eyes down his body as she did. Her vision was fuzzy and distorted. Even still, she traced every dip and indentation of muscle formation down his torso. The warm glow of the fire giving the display a more hypnotic, alluring effect..

"I - I didn't see a thing," Sakura muttered abruptly, while simultaneously trying to shake her head in emphasis but failing miserably because it was leaning heavily on the ground.

The crackling of the fire permeated the air between them, filling the silence.

When Sakura did shift her attention to his smooth features, all she received was a blank stare and the raise of his black brow.

"When I changed you," She continued drowsily, feeling compelled to convince him for reasons that were escaping her shrouded mind.

At his continued silence, Sakura dragged her hand over the sand between them, her index finger erecting,"Down there..."

The twitch of his mouth went unnoticed.

"How..?" he asked in a low voice, a combination of curiosity and mirth lacing his curt question.

"Like this," she declared enthusiastically, ecstatic that he was engaging with her - Sakura lugged her hand up and covered her eyes, displaying the measures she took," I was like this, the whole time - I swear!"

A faint, throaty snicker ensued.

She comprehended the sound too late and by the time her slow green eyes surveyed him, he was void of emotion... Though there was a small light of amusement still glinting in his black, half-lidded gaze that her blurred vision had not made out.

"Do you believe me?" She asked, desperation and anticipation becoming of her... Like a small, hopeful child.

"Hm."

"Promise..?"

"Sure."

"Okay good," she sighed in evident relief, curling in on herself once more," I can rest in peace now..."

All was still for a pregnant span of time. Sakura didn't know she had drifted off into sleep again until she was _moving_. Startled, she gasped as his chest grew closer and closer, until she was meshed up against his side. Sakura tensed, unsure of what to do because he was so conflictingly soft and of course, _warm_. Always, so warm... He was lying on his back now and she couldn't even lift her head to question him.

" _Relax..."_ he urged in a hushed voice, betraying nothing, "Just until your fever breaks."

"A-Are you sure..?" she mumbled against the skin at his collar-bone, contradictivly pressing closer until her face was nestled into the crook of his neck.

Sakura didn't feel his body stiffen, nor did it register that the rise and fall of his chest had suspended at her innocent actions.

He didn't answer, and she didn't stay conscious long enough to ask again...

But he held her close...

And, distantly, within the deep recesses of her consciousness, Sakura affiliated his embrace with that of a lovers...

Foolish girl that she was.

* * *

A faint, sibilant sound began in the background of her conscience...

Slow, and hypnotic.

Leisurely - the rhythmic hissing grew closer, and stronger. And a vibrating rattle was suddenly at her ear.

She couldn't move an inch, not even the twitch of her finger was possible.

The dark atmosphere began thickening and whirling around her. The buzzing vibrations making her skin crawl...

Her breaths grew shallow with dread...

Of course, it was him.

There in the shapeless, recesses of her mind - beady, fulvous eyes blinked open. They were so different, more calculating and menacing than she had ever witnessed before.

She shook in place, unable to make a peep or even speak a word in this realm.

Two fangs glinted symmetrically beneath the reddish, yellow unblinking eyes.

The malicious air condensed ten-fold.

Swiftly, the leviathan was before her - it's fangs coming down on her neck with _lightning speed._

"Stop!" she shrieked awake, jumping out of her skin. Hazy and overwhelmed, Sakura recklessly squirmed back, her elbow landing on the fire still burning beside her in the process.

She yelped, rolling onto her side and hugging the injured arm to her chest. Immediately, cool hands were on her wrist and the back of her neck - easing her up to sit.

"I'm o-okay," she winced, bearing her weight and feeling like a complete idiot.

Sasuke was quiet and expressionless.

Crouched beside her, he delicately took the burned arm, and examined the damage. Luckily, it was just a second degree burn and typically didn't require her advanced healing. Her distorted vision came into focus and the first thing she noted was that he was wearing his black pants. Absent-mindedly, her free hand reached out to touch the material at his bent calve. It was completely dry... He must have woken sometime ago and did his laundry. Which led her to wonder how long she had been asleep... Blinking down at her very bare, folded thighs Sakura stiffened... Kami, what had he seen of her? Mortification had her face burning a bright pink as bits and pieces of her, unfiltered, actions and words came back full force. Sakura gulped, torn between tearing her arm away and making a break for it, or succumbing to the black spots invading her vision.

"What did you see..?"

Sasuke asked, undisturbed and without emotion - releasing her arm. His hands gripped his knee's as he pushed to a stand once more. She saw the silent effort it took to stand and shook her head in disapproval, "You really shouldn't be moving around so soon," her green eyes shot towards the wound the size of a fist, near his lower right stomach. It had closed over successfully, but internally, he would be sore and achy for at-least two weeks.

Wrapping her arms over her upper body, she avoided eye contact at all cost, "And also... This thin barrier of a sack is putting me in a very uncomfortable position at the moment so if you could-"

"Sakura," his smooth voice uttered with meaning.

It appeared he wasn't going to let it pass, or leave without an answer...

She swallowed, attempting to articulate a good enough response, "Nothing, it was just a stupid dream."

An elegant ebony brow rose in question, "Stupid enough to have you gasping and twisting your way into the fire?"

Dammit... He always managed to see what she tried to hide.

She exhaled sharply, still avoiding his gaze, "It was the sharks, okay? ...My skin crawls every time I get a visual." The rosette shuddered, recalling the tawny, snake eyes instead.

Anyone else would have believed her. But as he stood mute - Sakura could feel the disbelief in his gaze...

Sasuke 'tisked,' turning away, and not pushing the subject any further.

Sakura sagged in respite, the stinging at her elbow, and nakedness needing to be addressed stat.

"Is the sun rising or setting?" She hollered, down to where he was crouched near the shore... The golden, red hues of the partially hidden sun were mesmerizing over the deep blue. How much time had passed since they arrived? Sakura mused that they had slept for at least three days...

She was lost in her calculations of time and day when his pale feet came into view. Sasuke's hand was cold as ice on her arm but she didn't flinch from the cold - but his nearness. Watching him warily, she bit her tongue when he brought the fist full of wet sand over to her burn... It wouldn't do much good for her. Still, she needed him to disappear fast and allowed him to lather the cool, pasty - mud? Curious disbelief overtook her features... How did he know that mud was good for burns? The fact that he would have any herbal or natural medicinal knowledge had completely escaped her.

She sat stiffly, like a statue as he lathered it on gently. What actually took seconds felt like hours for the restless rosette. She fidgeted, chewed on her lower lip and looked everywhere but at him...

They had been so physically wrapped around one another last night... She couldn't look him in the eye.

Eventually, he released her arm, and moved immediately after. Stepping over to the mouth of the cave Sasuke bent over, grabbing and tossing a black bundle towards her with the flick of his wrist. It was her clothes, and they were _warm._ Sakura couldn't keep from pressing the heated cloth to her cold cheeks.

 _His fire nature sure came in handy..._

"There's a small lagoon behind this cave... The water is still warm," he divulged without implication and turned his back to her, walking out of sight.

The _lagoon_ was still _hot?_

Oh she could die from happiness.

"Wait - where are you going?" She shouted in vain.

He was already gone.

Sakura sighed, wincing as she grasped the opposing wall for support, hauling herself up. Tip-toeing out of the cave she rounded the corner, and followed the expanse all the way down until steam permeated the air ahead. She moaned with anticipation. Without a moment to waste, she was untying the knot at her chest - the rag dropping to her feet. Sakura stepped over the rocky mouth, easing herself in slowly, until she was completely submerged. The heat spread through her external skin, warming her blood and easing the tension in her muscles gradually.

It was absolutely wonderful...

* * *

Pulling long, damp pink hair out from under her black shirt, it wasn't until Sakura was fully clothed and watching the last rays of the sun peeking through the surface of the ocean when a conspicuous thought formed in her mind... When Sasuke dried her clothes, he had obviously seen everything, down to her under-garments - hadn't he?

Unease settled into the pit of her stomach as she stood frozen, beside the still, steaming lagoon... Call her immature but she couldn't ignore that too many boundaries had been unintentionally crossed between them. And they were both at fault... Yes, they had been necessary actions and had it been with Naruto it wouldn't have bothered her in the least... But this was Sasuke. Their relationship was complicated, and her emotions regarding the Uchiha were too impacted to be dealing with any of this with a sane mind.

Closing her eyes, Sakura let out a heavy breath.

He was stable now, and they were both clothed and no longer on the brink of getting sick or dying.

Mentally, she vowed to maintain a healthy distance until they left this place...

He was basically engaged, for crying out loud. Even though she had never met the girl she began to feel guilty for their actions... Of course, Sasuke had been sick, and cold - she could not hold him accountable or even take anything he'd said or did seriously... She, on the other hand had entertained the inappropriate thoughts, and urges - not him.

Which was very unusual for her... Making it all the more confusing.

Sandled feet shifting and sinking as she trudged over the sand, turning right and bending over to enter the cave. There on the small fire pit, lied two erect skewers with perfectly fileted - _salmon._ Her parched mouth watered as she swayed over, dropping to her knee's and grabbing the skewer of charred fish without a second thought. Biting into the crispy flesh, she hummed at the hot, moist meat dancing in her pallet. She ate savagely, more hungry than she initially realized.

It wasn't until she was bloated, content and slumping against the wall of the cave when she began to wonder where Sasuke was... Night had fallen over, and she hadn't seen him for hours now. Pink brows dipped with worry but she made no move to seek him out just yet... If he didn't come in the next half hour, then she would go after him.

Sakura sat still.

Head rocking back and forth as she fought sleep... Still suffering from the side-effects of chakra-depletion.

Eventually, she dosed off. A dreamless, restless sleep.

Until the relentless cold bit into her flesh, jolting her awake. Blood-shot eyes snapping open, she surveyed the cave to find it still vacant of her teammate... How long had she slept? The moon had past its peak in the sky sometime ago, telling her it was past midnight...

Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach... Where was he?

Gripping the walls for support, she pulled herself up to stand and scooted over to the mouth of the cave.

It was raining _snow..._ Well, _blasting_ at the moment.

Sakura shuddered violently, her gaze searching the dark expanse in futile.

She couldn't see a thing.

"Sas - Sasuke!" the rosette called over the raging, white winds, stepping out into the cold and trailing right just as he had done the last time she saw him. Arms hugging her chest, she tapped into what little chakra had restored, trying to sense him. Sakura searched for some time. Limbs stiff, and entirely unfeeling once more with the thick wind beating against her every movement... This was all wrong, he was undoing all her healing. And consequently - her own, by making her come out and search for him in this deathly low temperature.

About an hour had passed when she finally felt him... His aura was small but growing - and moving fast.

Straight at her.

"Sas-" she uttered in surprise, as his body and features appeared before her sooner than she anticipated. Cloaked by the night, and whirling snow - he had been running, and didn't stop. Coming before her body, he grabbed her folded wrist, tugging her after him.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked over the roaring ocean and furious snow-fall beating down on them.

He didn't respond, only pulling her arm harder... Was the enemy close-by? Pink brows dipped low as she noted his left arm hugging his lower belly... Jaw clenching, Sakura mused that he had strained the still, fragile inner muscles within the wound. Potentially causing internal bleeding.

Oh, he was going to get an earful when they were back at the cave. Of that she was certain.

Panting hard, and leaning against the inner wall of the small cave, Sakura watched the boy stride over to the small fire pit's still going.

"What are you doing-?" she voiced, her frozen, unblinking eyes watching as his hands hovered above the hot flames, absorbing the energy until there was but smoke left.

"The Akatsuki's men have been tracking the smoke."

She swallowed.

So very tired of the constant anxiety they kept finding themselves in.

"Even in this weather? ...Even all the way out here on this secluded island?"

Satisfied with himself, he fell back, sliding over on his elbows until he was leaning against the opposing wall, "The storm is an ideal cover..." he breathed, the vapor of his breath coming out much too fast, "They know we're still out here."

She shook her head, dragging herself to stand, "Are you in pain..?"

He leaned his head back,"No."

Sakura was already walking towards him, "Just let me take a look at it."

"I said _no."_ his voice was more biting, yet he didn't meet her questioning eyes.

She stopped mid-way crossing her arms over her chest with open disagreement, "What if you strained the muscles? You could have internal bleedin-"

"We leave at dawn," he interjected assertively, "Conserve your energy - that's an order."

Dawn was likely 3 to 4 hours away, and she almost wavered under his strict command...

But Sakura took orders from no one when there was a threat... Be it an enemy, or a wound.

"You may be captain, but my role is to ensure everyone ones health is accounted for and that certainly does not exclude you!" She dropped to her knee's beside him, forcefully wrenching the arm cradling his abdomen out of the way.

"Sakura," he hissed in pain at the abrupt contact of her cool, glowing hand on the flush, open wound. The boy with the raven-hair began shoving her off brashly, glaring blazing daggers at her,"I fucking told you something!"

His unaffected façade crumbling.

"I heard no such thing," she muttered under her breath, her features straining as she tugged and pulled at his strong, unrelenting arms...

Thus began, the stupid - juvenile tug-of-war between them... Though it did not last long, he was much too weak. Sasuke's features twisted as he understood what she was about to do. His scowl darkening further if at all possible and it took all her will-power not relinquish her hold in _fear_. Just as her hands glowed green to over-power him - knowing fully well it would infuriate him from the get-go - Sasuke's last resort for control was immediate. Unable to beat her in strength alone with or without his chakra - the weary boy tore her arms apart, roughly twisting them behind her back. Sakura was abruptly thrust inches before his pale, intense features. The fog of his cool breath was rapid over her _mouth._ The pressure of his strong hands locked around her wrists were unrelenting and uncomfortable. And in the process her bent knee's were straddling his right leg.

She swallowed thickly.

"Sasuke... Please, let me ease the pain," Sakura coaxed in a small voice, her green eyes unblinking and guarded... Why was he doing this? Going to such measures for something so routine...

His features were evidently conflicted with emotion as his gaze seemed to bore into her... It was a rare sight indeed.

He shook his heavy, unsteady head.

"Only the surface," Sasuke forced out behind clenched, quivering teeth. His severe, zealous, black eyes tracing over every inch of her stunned features lazily, " _Always_ \- only the exterior, Sakura..." he uttered in a tone akin to a plea.

Unfamiliar and transfixing. Sakura was lost by his words - by the _parable_ really.

"Tell me you understand..." he rasped in an urging manner, laying his swaying head back. His grip on her loosening but not relinquishing completely.

She was utterly speechless.

The emotions displayed were so raw, and so troubling it rendered her absolutely invalid and mute.

"You cant be careless now..." Sasuke whispered, his heavy eyes closing as his arms slid over her waist, dropping at his sides, "Guard your heart, at all costs."

He was out cold.

And she felt strange... Breathless, and confused at his words.

But mostly, _disheartened_.

* * *

Was it saucy enough? ...Hold the garlic a little, maybe? ;)

Please review, they make all this slaving away worth it and of course they motivate me and shit.

 **Misskonoha** \- Oh how I missed you dear friend! I was so ecstatic to see your review! I don't know why I felt that maybe you might've taken a break from FF too just as I had after Naruto ending... Please do keep me posted on anything you would like me to tweak or add! And of course, thank you for noticing all the little subliminal messages going on between our OTP's. I get such a kick out of your sharp mind!

Also, 2 chapters back **Rainbow Sparkles** asked if it was still going to be a 5 chapter. fic.. First, sorry I forgot to respond in the last update. Second, no dear, I realized love this plot too much to shorten and smush into a measly 5 chaps.

To everyone else, THANK YOU so much!

I want to give a personal thank you to one of the **'Guest'** s. You were the first one to review on chapter five (my comeback)... You know who you are. I just want to say thank you for your sweet, encouraging words!


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _Just a little more..._

Sakura silently encouraged.

Body and soul pushed to the absolute limit, she yearned for some time alone in her bed... To sleep, and rest, and _forget._

To be away from all the cares of the world weighing down on her. To be away from the boy several feet ahead who hadn't spoken a single word to her since they left for Konoha approximately seventeen hours ago.

Her heart was heavy. And mind racing - always _racing_ as of late. Sakura's strained and torn muscles were in a civil war within herself. Threatening to rip with every movement and leap. Their journey had been constant and she _heavily_ felt the consequences... But they were so close now.

The springy air encompassing the village hidden in leaves was cold, but it was _dull_ in comparison to the blizzard they had miraculously survived the night prior. Without each others body heat, Sasuke had awoken to a shaking, blue Sakura, straggled against the cave several feet away from him. Eyes enigmatic, he tonelessly declared that they take leave through the white storm. At least the continual movement of her limbs had kept her blood flowing to some extent.

Still, the journey had been long, and well, _lonely._

Low and behold, the boy with the raven black hair began easing down the branches with a grace that her exerted mind and body could not even begin to comprehend. She followed suit robotically. Even as they reached level ground, he didn't stop. Sasuke strode towards the closed gates with expectancy, and they immediately shifted in response, parting open with a low, long creak.

 _Home,_ finally home.

Crossing the threshold seconds after him, Sakura's shaking legs gave out at once. Her hands weakly shot out to keep her face from eating grass. Sasuke too was slightly bent over, attempting to catch his breath. Of course, the boy had more stamina and too much pride to be sprawled on the ground like herself.

Noticing his hand still cradling his lower abdomen, she voiced her concern without emotion.

"It's still hurting?" she panted, the question coming out in a gratey, rasp from the lack of use.

After he spoke his triggered words and fell unconscious yesterday, she had repaired the strained muscles completely... His fever had broken after as well.

"No," he breathed quietly, his gaze focused on something ahead, "Just sore."

She said nothing more... Instead Sakura followed his eyes, openly shocked to find a swarm of _Uchiha_ \- running straight for them.

Sakura fought against the urge to drop onto her back in exasperation. She was out of patience for the day - week even, to be within a 100 mile radius of his obsessive fans. Sighing softly, her weary mind quickly deduced that this was actually an ideal cover to leave unnoticed and without a fuss.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Our young dragon Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-san, your back!"

Their singing coo's grew louder and clearer by the second. Sakura silently wondered if they had waited by the gates everyday until his unannounced return... She had to admit, their devotion was admirable. And of course, excessively fanatical. The expended rosette sighed again, pushing her aching body to stand too soon. She ignored the quivering of her weak legs and took two steps forward before her knee's gave out a second time. There was a warm pressure beneath her underarms, and a blur of black before her unsteady vision as she was tugged up, back onto the soles of her feet.

Sasuke's pale features held an underlying concern as he stared into her dark green eyes.

She swallowed, quickly stepping out of his hold, "I'm fine... Thanks."

Black brows dipped in disbelief or annoyance, Sakura wasn't sure. Probably both. Though it didn't matter, she would never get close to him again. Even regarding something so innocent... She promised herself that before they began their journey home.

"You should go to the hospital," he suggested, though it painfully resembled a command.

A smirk touched at her broken lips yet, she was far from amused.

" _You_ should go to the hospital," she countered.

Truly, a couple days of sleep and some chakra was all she needed to be as good as new... He really didn't need to worry his pretty head.

The body of people at their backs were now closing in.

Sasuke was leaning in a little closer, a thinly concealed frustration bending his brow, "The tips of your fingers are _black_ , and your bruised head to toe."

 _Such a hypocrite..._

Green eyes narrowed with little patience, "Your the one still clutching your side... You were nearly run-through with that blade," she reminded, knowing the incessantly long journey home had affected him.

He opened his mouth to retort but was hindered.

"Teme - Sakura-chan!" their third teammate suddenly chimed. Sakura hadn't even sensed him. Her only thought - just before his outstretched arms encircled the both of them and momentum of his body had them free-falling. They fell with a hard thud.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled irritably, getting the brunt of their weights.

"Naruto - I cant breathe!" Their only female teammate wheezed, being the meat in the sandwich.

He chuckled sheepishly. Blatantly noting Sasuke's darker aura than usual.

Jumping to his feet, Naruto grabbed their arms, dragging the two up to stand effortlessly. He then proceeded to lock his arms around both their necks, drawing them close, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just so fucking happy to see you guys!" the blonde confessed in a joyous wail.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The young Uchiha was unwillingly wrenched away by his clansmen and was lost within the small crowd. Sakura in-voluntarily surveyed the scene with hooded eyes - not missing the two individuals _projecting_ beyond the group of people. Behind the crowd stood a young girl and an older woman resembling a house-hold maid. Even with the distance, the girl was evidently lovely. With a petite, slender body. Long, dark brown hair that stretched to her hips, with creamy alabaster skin and sable grey eyes. Wearing an adoring expression on her porcelain face as she watched Sasuke intently.

Even with his many fan-girls present, adorning the same loving expressions - deep down, Sakura _knew_ that that young woman was indeed his betrothed... She exuded wealth, etiquette and of course beauty... She was a natural born heiress.

Her chest shamlessly tightened and she blinked away, momentarily slumping into Naruto's embrace... She just wanted to be held for a moment.

"Sak, your shaking, are you cold?" Naruto asked beside her temple, stirring the wisps of pink hair and wrapping his arms around her protectively.

Yes... _Cold, drained and afraid._

She shook her head, giving a curt response that wasn't a total lie, "Exhausted." She wanted nothing more than to go home, get in the tub and sleep. Maybe do the two simultaneously.

"Hey, Sakura... Glad your okay, and thanks for getting our boy home safely," a familiar tenor said from behind, over the chatty voices.

Naruto kept his arm around her shoulder as she shifted to face - Uchiha Naka.

"It wasn't a second thought... I wish I could have done more," Sakura confessed quietly, her eyes far away, lost in the memory of their recovery...

The _warmth_ , the _cold,_ and all the physical contact in between...

Her chest was wracked with a powerful palpitation of her heart. Its aftershock spreading through her shoulders, all the way down to the tips of her fingers in the most nausea-inducing manner.

"You did plenty..."

Naka's voice drew her back. Sakura shook off her reverie, finding a sweet smile on his features, she managed to return the notion timidly.

"Thanks..." she said before clearing her throat, and shifting in place," I really should get home now, Tsunade will want a report tonight, and I'd like to get some sleep in before then," she explained, pulling out of Naruto's grasp and almost immediately falling forward.

"Woah-!"

"Grab her-!"

Her face bumped into his hard chest, just as his hands steadied her by the shoulders. Sakura regained some strength in her legs and was pulling away from him only for them to slacken a second later. She cursed under her breath as she fell against Naka again, his strong arms securing around the curve of her back and refusing to let go this time.

She let out a shaky breath as a cold sweat broke out on her skin," I swear I'm fine, I just need to get home-"

"Naka, take her to the hospital," A third, consequentially assertive voice spoke from her right.

Her heart plummeted into the pit of her stomach. She really did not want to do this right now, not in front of all these people.

It took all her strength to turn her neck with the way Naka was holding her so close. He was basically carrying her full weight. Eventually finding his cool features, Sakura shot Sasuke a half-hearted glare, speaking lowly so as to not draw further attention, "Please don't make a scene... All I need is sleep-"

"Naruto, help him get her there," he interjected towards the blonde, folding his sinewy arms over his chest and cocking his head in her direction in emphasis. Not even bothering to address her.

The surge of negative energy hit her full force. She was not doing this!

"I said - _no-!"_ Sakura all but seethed within the Uchiha's hold, aiming a fowl expression at Sasuke while restlessly shifting in Naka's embrace. She wasn't sure if the boy was having a power-trip or if he was truly concerned about her. Either way she was going home and nowhere else dammit! Clearly, Naruto and Naka valued their lives and thought against refusing her wishes.

The pale, young man deemed her teammate and captain stepped closer, his voice darkening extensively," I don't recall asking you... Your _going_ -"

She huffed in sheer incredulity, "Your the only one who needs to go, you had a serious injury-!"

"Naka, why aren't you moving..?" Sasuke's tenor held a meaningful edge, as his loaded black eyes shifted away from her, zoning in on him.

The surrounding Uchiha grew evidently silent with tension at the brunette boys insubordination of sorts.

Sakura grit her teeth, refusing to stand by and allow Sasuke to indirectly threaten the boy holding her...

"Stop this! Stop ordering everyone around like you own the place, you bully!" the weary rosette fumed, raising her shaking hand and aimlessly pointing her index finger in emphasis, "I'm going home and that's fin-" Sakura gasped mid-way, as she was savagely seized out of Naka's arms and tossed over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Stop," she squeaked in alarm at the change of events in an instant, holding on for dear life as he moved at a speed that had her head spinning radically.

"Sas-uke! S-Stop!" Sakura demanded in a cry. Anxiety was pooling into her core, and manifesting in the most sickening slather. She felt physically ill, and did not want to be near him right now, let alone in his hold..!

The arm wrapped around her lower back only locked on tighter at her vocal objections.

She weakly banged at his back with closed-fists, kicking her legs and forcefully trying to twist out of his grasp and basically fall to her death - but to no avail. Sakura groaned aloud, her blood burning through her.

What on earth was going through his head?

Didn't he care that his betrothed had seen his actions plain and clear? Even if it looked like teammates helping one another, it wasn't exactly a normal occurrence for Uchiha Sasuke. Kami, the fact that just the two of them had been missing in action alone for several days drew enough attention on its own. He was going to make her the talk of the town if he kept this up! And there would be nothing flattering about it.

The scratching of his sandles and momentum of their bodies filled her senses. All Sakura could do was pray they got there before she heaved from the vertigo.

He was just wasting both of their times and nerves, didn't he understand?

She had zero patience to deal with her blackened fingers right now. She knew what to do and would work on them after her chakra was re-charged and clearly - he had deemed his wound to be merely _sore_... So why did it have to be his word over her own..?

Sasuke's movements slowed as he came to a stop on the roof adjacent to the hospital building.

His heavy breaths filled the air as he gripped her waist, easing her down to lean against the brick barricade. Her pink, mop of untamed hair shrouded the fierce glare she shot up at him as he released her, pulling away... He was just as expended as her, yet he felt the need to use what little energy remained to get what he wanted.

"Why - why did you feel the need to do this?" she vexed, gasping _hard_ with her flurrying emotions.

His back was to her as he overlooked the city. Hands on his hips, he turned his neck just slightly to catch her eyes with an undecipherable expression.

"Because I can, any other questions?"

She grit her teeth at his condescending manner.

Gripping the railings and using them for leverage, she was stumbling forward until she was in his face," I loathe you more with every word you speak -"

He bodily shifted to loom down on her, his scowl darkening further, "And I'm sick of having to baby-sit you all the time-"

She saw red, and was gripping the black cloth at his chest and shoving him with all her strength," I never asked you to do anything asshole-"

He locked his fingers around her shaking wrists on his front, "You didn't have to, your actions were telling."

"Yeah - and what are they telling you now?" She shouted breathlessly.

The tendons at his jaw flexed, as he gripped and tugged the wrists in his hold forward. Crossing Sakura's arms over her chest and thrusting her face inches before his own. She swallowed thickly, anger freezing over and replaced with the need to run far, far away but unable to move an inch... Never had she felt more conflicted in her life.

"That your _afraid..._ And you took my words seriously..."

The oxygen suspended in her lungs and the intake of breath was lost on her. She could feel the steady beat of his heart on her wrist, could feel the weight of his words and actions... He was referencing his riddle back at the cave.

Dread.

Dread and apprehension twisted her gut with the unknown ahead.

"You were feverish..." she spoke with caution, avoiding his fervent, obsidian pools, "But your not now and I still cant understand what you want..."

All was still for a pregnant pause. The cool wind was against her, ruffling her pink tresses, and obscuring her vision every few seconds. She chanced a glance at him, to find him closer somehow.

Slowly, his hands released their hold on her wrists. Sakura eased them down from her neck, and proceeded to fold them over her heart in a subconsciously shielding manner. His hand was ghosting up to stroke the long, flailing pink locks away from her features, holding them in place behind her neck.

 _"_ Your well-being..."

Guarded, green eyes widened fractionally... Surely she was dreaming this moment, this lapse in his reserved persona... Of course, Sakura knew she was somewhat precious to him just as Naruto was on another level, but the rosette couldn't shake off the feeling that his words held a subliminal _depth_... She silently began to question her sanity.

"Go to the hospital."

He uttered faintly and she didn't miss the emotion akin to a plea in his voice...

Close. His smooth, pallid face was so close to her own, closer than it had ever been. They were sharing the air, the _same breath_. Sakura couldn't form any thoughts or instructions, could barely breathe with his nearness. She could feel the heat coming off his lean body - familiar and blatantly _deficit_ from her as of late. Could smell the fresh pine and sweat of his body. The masculine reign of his presence almost encompassing over her like an embrace. But what had her mind reeling in sheer _mayhem_ was when she caught his black, half-lidded eyes trailing down her features, coming to a stop at her _lips._ Sakura's knee's quaked, even as she leaned heavily against the stone wall - threatening to give out for a whole other reason. A black amber seemed to flare within his unblinking eyes. With an almost desirous intent her delusional mind could not even begin to believe. Sakura vaguely wondered if she was hallucinating somehow, so helplessly ensnared by the sight of him. Torn inside yet, the yearning sensation enveloping her chest with a sharp pang, had her frozen to the spot...

And then, then he was void of the enigmatic emotion... She saw the transition before her very eyes and stood mute as he stepped away from her...

Naruto materialized on the roof before them a moment later.

"Teme - your Otou-san is restless to see you..." he panted, bent over and grimacing with the straining of his muscles. The shaggy blonde waved the young Uchiha off, "I'll take care of Sakura-chan, you go ahead before he burns the city down to find you."

The stoic boy was un-moving for a moment... And Naruto surveyed the two in silence. Not missing the stiff tension between them and Sakura's pale, sullen features. He was opening his mouth to say - anything really, until Sasuke gave him a curt nod. Not sparing their female teammate a glance before vanishing into thin air.

Standing up-right once more, Naruto walked over to where she was leaning on the railings, "Why were you both making such a fuss out of going to the hospital?"

Sakura faintly heard his question. Lost in the dark abyss of questions and chaos trapped in her mind.

She let out a heavy sigh, her voice too quiet," I don't even remember..."

Nothing made sense anymore... But the throbbing ache in her chest would not relent.

* * *

 _5 days later..._

 _"_ Ahh," Sakura covered her ajar mouth with healthy, _pink_ fingers, as she sang lightly with the long yawn stretching her jaw. She'd been in bed for the last few days and still couldn't seem to recover fully. Still much too lethargic and without energy... And with only the four walls of her apartment and Naruto to keep her company - draining her of food and sun-light, she concluded a trip to the market was past-due.

The rosette walked at her leisure, enjoying the cool air, the warm sun on her back. The blossom tree's overflowing with pretty, little blooms that were carried away with the currents of the wind. Whirling and fluttering before dispersing in every which way. It was indeed, a lovely day in Konoha. She sighed softly, bringing her attention back to the task at hand, she pulled the grocery list out from the front pocket of her knitted cardigan. Eyeing the contents on the small parchment paper, she gathered - mint and rose-hip tea to be the two missing items.

Treading on with her overflowing sacks of food in tow, she returned the curt greetings from the ongoing shoppers... They would have to forgive her lack of verbal acknowledgments. Sakura was starving, and well, would _always_ dislike the attention. It still managed to make her uncomfortable, even though many of which were people she had brought back to health. She was closing in on the ambitious prop displaying fresh greenery until a pressure on her wrist followed by a strong _tug_ had her staggering back.

"Sakura-chan, why its been ages," Oba-chan Akari chimed, reaching up to cup the rosettes stunned features with quivering hands, "You don't visit anymore, my dear."

The straw-berry blonde laughed in a nervous manner, adjusting the cloth bags in her hands,"Uhh, sorry Oba-chan... I've been very busy with work and-"

"Nonsense, child," she immediately objected, tugging Sakura's face closer than necessary. The lines on her drooping cheek's and under-eyes crinkled with the mischievous smile spreading over her thin lips, "You need to get _married_ , work can wait. My grandson is at Aki-san's fruit stand, just down this street here to the very right-"

"Akari, you deceitful old hag!" A second brittle voice cried abruptly, wobbling over and stepping in-front Sakura - forcing her aside in the process. "I had told you that my grand-son was interested in Sakura-chan and you go and try to steal his chances with her!" Oba-san Nori boiled, her unblinking, beady brown eyes staring into Akari-sans with an unquenchable rage.

Her outburst had produced some curious attention and Sakura could only stand stiffly in dumbfound.

Akari's icy blue eyes narrowed as she leaned into the woman, "You classless Jezebel," she snarled, shoving her right index finger into Nori's shoulder, "Your grandson is too illiterate, while my Aiko is a handsome and educated scholar!"

Well, this was escalating rather quickly... Sakura considered making a break for it.

Nori winced at the bruising pressure in her shoulder, slapping her hand away, she grabbed the thick shawl at Akari's neck, "You will not ruin my good-hearted grandsons chances-!"

Akari's bony fingers reciprocated the notion, locking onto the latter woman's cloak and shoving her back and forth,"All is fair in love and war Nori!"

Kami above, it was the battle of the Oba-san's... She didn't know whether to stop them or make a wager on one of the two.

Nonetheless, it was embarrassing and someone could get hurt... It needed to end now.

"Oba-san Nori-" she called, over their growls and curses.

"You wench, I'll never forgive you-!"

Sakura shifted on her feet restlessly, taking on a more assertive tone,"Oba-chan Akari, please listen!"

"You traitor, your schemes will never prosper-!"

Sakura puffed, officially weaseling her way in between them, the sacks of groceries in her hands not helping the cause at all.

"Enough," the strawberry-blonde demanded, bodily thrusting them apart without the use of her chakra. Slightly panting from the short but grueling effort, her green eyes shifted from right to left between the two, "This is madness, you both need to stop this at once-"

"No, Sakura-chan not until you tell this traitor that you have chosen to take my grandson's offer!" Nori-obaa-san half pleaded and demanded, breathing much too heavily.

"I won't..."

"Why," both women questioned simultaneously, giving the other the stink-eye before zoning in on the petite rosette in the center.

Sakura's lips drew inward, forming a thin line as she urged her thoughts to come up with a good enough answer to appease the both of them, "Because... Because I-"

"Because my cousin is courting Sakura-san..."

Three pairs of eyes were drawn to the very left where the soft yet confident voice had come from... Dark, long ebony hair draped over her shoulders like silk. The milky hue of her skin seemed to glow under the soft rays of the sun, highlighting her aristocratic features. The long, blue kimono on display was snug on her body and seemed to accentuate her long torso and legs...

 _A tall, elegant gazelle._

And the sweet, and endearing smile stretching over her pale lips, reaching her twinkling grey eyes in the most entrancing manner had Sakura transfixed.

"Oh... We beg your pardon Uchiha-san..."

"Forgive us, Amaya-chan... We did not know."

Amaya Uchiha...

Even her name was fitting, Sakura silently thought. Truly, if the _'Night's rain'_ was to be painted or portrayed into the form of a girl, it would be her. She was absolutely stunning. But, what was she doing here..?

"Sakura-chan, who is the lucky lad..?"

"Yes... If you had only told us before that he was an Uchiha, we wouldn't have nearly slit each others throats..."

The two older women shared a glance before laughing among-st themselves. With none of their previous hostility in view. Of course, they soon fell silent with expectancy... Even so, Sakura did not have an answer... Could not even formulate a relevant thought at the moment... Still too staggered by the sight of the girl before her. And too consumed with the need to understand her unforeseen actions.

"Uchiha Indra," the refined young girl giggled in answer, casually moving to close the distance between herself and the speechless rosette,"Sakura-chan gets flustered when asked about him," Her warm hands reached, and cradled Sakura's cold ones affectionately, "You will have to forgive her restrain..."

Did she, did she just say Indra Uchiha..?

The proud and ill-mannered brunette she had thankfully never had the pleasure of speaking with... They were cousins..?

"Uhh, right," Sakura uttered, feeling unnerved under the girls dark gaze but refusing to break contact... She had mixed emotions about her new declared 'love affair.' The prime being, anxiety. Because Indra was, well, a _nightmare._

Amaya Uchiha squeezed her hands, bringing her back to the present. Leaning in a little closer, she whispered, "They're _gone."_

The straw-berry blonde's eyes widened fractionally, as she shifted her attention to the right to find the two women ready to fight to their deaths no more. Under any other circumstance she would have sagged with the release of tension in her shoulders... But she remained stiff.

Because Sakura wasn't sure if the girl had actually rescued her or dug her grave.

"Thanks... "Sakura said quietly, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully," I - uhh, just hope it doesn't get to Indra's ear."

Or anyone's for that matter...

Amaya giggled, "It wont, but even if it did... My egotistical cousin would be thrilled to have your name in the same sentence as his own..." she shrugged, that same pearly grin in place, "You know, to stroke his ego even more."

Sakura's mouth quirked up uneasily, "Yeah... Cause' he needs that, right?"

The ebony haired girl laughed aloud, tossing her head back, "Oh, your so funny Sakura-chan..." she released her hands only to reach up and grab her shoulders, "I'm so glad I got the chance to finally speak with you..."

Sakura cleared her throat, both warmed and bothered by the physical affection she was receiving, "Yes, I don't believe we've ever actually met... Congratulations on your engagement, and sorry the celebration was delayed..." she said, priding herself in keeping her composure and features in place.

She could do this.

"Thank you... For that, and for," Amaya hesitated, seemingly trying to find the rights words for the first time since this whole ordeal. She was sharp, and a very good communicator from what Sakura could deduce thus far. Her hands slid down the slopes of Sakura's arms, dropping to her sides, "... And for taking care of Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura swallowed, feeling both gratitude and well, _possessive_... Of course she would take care of Sasuke. That's what they had been doing for each other since they were gennin. He was her teammate, and _friend_... Minus her treacherous thoughts as of late.

She cared for him... Err - _deeply_.

Sakura grit her teeth.

Disgust leached its way up her throat. She refused, absolutely _refused_ to entertain such thoughts in his betrothed's presence... Mentally shaking off her obscuring thinking, she flashed Amaya a small smile, "Of course... It's the least I could do," she uttered, hoping it would end with that.

A warm pressure on her wrist followed.

"Walk with me..?" Amaya asked softly, tilting her head in an eager fashion.

Sakura swallowed _hard._

Unsure of how to respond or what to do exactly... She still needed to grab mint and rose-hip but was deciding against it and just going home now... Or maybe, maybe a little conversation with the mysterious girl would do her some good emotionally. To help her remember and hold onto her morals... To support Sasuke and grant herself some inner peace.

Her lips parted with an answer," I would like that-"

"Amaya."

A smooth, distinct voice called accessibly close.

A rattling shiver jolted up Sakura's spine.

"Sasuke-kun! There you are," the ebony haired girl said in a playful tone, leaving Sakura's line of sight and no doubt, moving towards him.

She couldn't look at him, would _not_ move an inch. Not until she could even out her breaths.

"I waited for you this morning, but you didn't come..." Amaya said with evident dejection. "So I came without Jun-chan," she explained, and a ruffling ensued. Somewhat composed, Sakura turned her neck just enough to glance at the two."I got you some more green tea," his betrothed declared, her rummaging hand bringing the packaged leaves out for show,"Annnd," Amaya sang, flashing warm, grey eyes towards Sakura," I ran into the _sweet_ Sakura-chan, officially..." she clasped her hands together in delight.

The rosette stood awkwardly, raising her free hand to rub the back of her neck in a nervous tick as she took him in with discretion... Kami, she was dying to know what he was thinking. But of course, he didn't give her the satisfaction... His pale, polished features were empty. His body, neither stiff nor relaxed - he was utterly unreadable. Nor did he spare Sakura a glance, even at the mention of her name... Something squeezed within her chest. Looking away from them to get her bearings, she wasn't prepared to find a familiar face - a pair of blue eyes watching her intently from the stall a few feet away. But too absorbed with the Uchiha, she didn't spare Yamanaka Ino a second glance.

"Come," Sasuke beckoned resolutely with the curt dip of his head.

Amaya nodded without question, turning slightly she shot the rosette a small smile, accompanied with the wave her hand. Sakura hesitated for a split-second, too aware of Sasuke's cold, indifference. Quickly, she managed to give a short wave back before Amaya turned away to follow after the boy in devoted obedience.

Sakura was unmoving. Watching as their bodies grew smaller with the distance... Waiting - foolishly waiting for him to turn back, to seek her out before disappearing with the beautiful Uchiha girl.

But, he did not.

And her inner chaos reigned supreme.

* * *

 _3 days later..._

 _"_ Take lunch after your evaluation," Tsunade ordered, handing the files over to her apprentice,"Just a routine examination to ensure they are capable for the 24 hour run."

"Hai," the strawberry blonde nodded familiarly, flipping open the files and skimming through as her shishou exited the room with the click of her heels. She hummed, running her eyes over the details of their scroll retrieval mission rather than their profiles. She was too curious for her own good. Reflexively, she moved in the direction of where the men would be whilst still reading over the intent. It was regarding the Uchiha, of course. More specifically, it pertained to her teammates engagement. It was for his future father in law, who had fallen ill and would not be able to attend... Why would it require a team..?

 _"I mean no offense to you, but the old mans a nut-case..."_

 _"Yeah, you would be right to put him in his place Sasuke."_

Green eyes bulged in surprise.

She hesitated at the door at the mention of his name.

 _no no no..!_

She couldn't do this!

Stupid, stupid girl that she was; Sakura should have read their profiles like a normal medical-nin! She would have told her Shishou it was a no-can-do, or at the very least, she would have been a little more emotionally prepared. They knew she was standing there now, and still had not come in. She needed to be cool, collected. Hand on the door, the rosette closed her eyes and exhaled her tension in a sharp breath before easing it open.

Dim lighting, and three bodies clad in black.

"Well if it isn't the kitten... You look exhausted sweetheart."

Yes. She could always count on Shisui to set the tone.

"Hi Sakura... We thought it was gonna be Shizune checking us out, but your," Naka suddenly blushed, stumbling over his words; scratching the crown of his head, "Your great too..."

"I think she was expecting you all before lunch, so Taichou passed it over..." She shrugged, setting the files down on the counter closest to her, "Sorry, your stuck with me."

The sooner she got this over with, the better. For everyone involved.

Shisui hopped down from the counter across from the hospital bed, taking slow steps towards her, "Oh _Sakura-chan_ , if I were to die during this short mission, which I very may will; and your face was the last one I saw, I'd be solid," he confessed, so convincingly. Reaching her side, he put a hand on her shoulder, ruffling the white lab-coat with the pressure of his hand.

She rolled her eyes, a small smirk playing at her mouth, "I'm so touched, Shisui..."

"Go on, tell me you feel the same," the falcon said softly, still maintaining his humorless expression...

"Why are you asking her to lie..?" Naka inserted with some evident malice behind his words, from his perch on the bed beside her teammate. She stole a glance at Sasuke then. His eyes were closed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kitten, tell this non-believer that you adore me, and would die in utter euphoria if my face was the last one you saw before you went to sleep forever..?"

Sakura sighed, grabbing the hand on her shoulder and carrying on with the task at hand, "Sure ducky... Your face would give the final jab," she uttered playfully, stroking his hand she'd held captive before coloring it green with chakra.

Naka's satisfied laughter filled the room at once.

"Sakura-chan, you always cut me so deep..." Shisui shook his head, opening his mouth to no doubt spout other indignation's and words of betrayal but was hindered by the jolt that shot through his spine.

He groaned in pain, his eyes squinting down at her small frame, "So _deep._.."

Naka snorted as the rosette's darkening features.

"Shisui," she called quietly in warning, never the one to entertain his sexual jokes. Sakura forcefully pushed him up against the wall. Her glowing hands steady on his middle back, urging the thoracic vertebrae back into alignment.

He gripped the wall for support, cringing with the shifting and cracking of his spine, "You know I love the hate you exude when saying my name," he spoke huskily.

She thrust her palm upward on a pressure point without warning, that had him cursing under his breath, and leaning heavily against the wall.

"Absolutely love it," he ground out behind clenched teeth, tossing his head back in relief when her hands released him.

"Who's next..?" she asked with a practiced casualness.

"Sasuke can be next, I think I need the most work done so I'll be-"

"Oh, with me Naka-san, I can assist you in the next room," Shizune interjected, her face peaking through the half-closed door,"And I do believe the Hokage needed a quick word with you Shisui-san," she revealed before beckoning a slow, and crestfallen Naka after her.

The door shut with a click.

Her heart fluttered.

She silently wondered how the circumstances had changed so dramatically in the span of a minute.

The strawberry blonde cleared her throat, her hands moving to comb the pesky strands of pink hair that had escaped her bun back. She turned towards him, to find him in the same, stone-like position on the bed. Aloof and absolutely intimidating. She tread forward with caution, wearing her professional mask.

Because she wasn't sure which Sasuke she would meet... The friend or the foe.

"So... Is there anything that's been bothering you lately..?" she asked regarding his body. He surprised her with the curt shake of his head in answer 'no.'

"Okay, good... This won't take long then," Sakura explained in an exhale, grabbing the pen hooked over her grey scrub pocket, she jotted down his status. The scratching sound of her pen doing little for her buzzing nerves. He was making this very uncomfortable. She considered confronting him but thought against it...

The whooshing sound of her bright, fizzling chakra emitted within the dim room. Knowing the safest place to touch him was his shoulder, she moved to his side and hesitated for a split second, catching a glimpse of his hooded onyx eyes... He was finally looking at her and it wasn't pleasant.

Sakura swallowed with difficulty, looking away from him and focusing on the task at hand. Her chakra flooded his system, scanning for any disturbances methodically. Kami, she wanted to be normal with him, was that too much to ask..? Ever since they got back from that grueling mission, he had been different. After his over-protective exploits and turmoil-inducing words, she had barely seen him. And when she did, he was cold and withdrawn. She sighed softly. Entertaining a fleeting thought; a conversation starter of sorts, Sakura decided against her better judgement.

"So, uhh... Amaya-san is very beautiful," she admitted lowly, watching him from the corner of her eye, "And very kind..."

Nothing.

Not even the twitch of his jaw that she was accustomed to seeing.

"...I...only wish for your happiness," she found herself disclosing, her voice small and bleak, "And if this is going to make you happy, I," Sakura unintentionally delayed, suddenly feeling foolish and self-conscious for saying such things but in too deep to stop now. She opened her mouth, forcing the words out," I support yo-"

She registered the squeeze on her wrist too late. Without warning, the stoic boy flung her healing hand off his body, stretching his legs to slide off the counter, he stood before her.

Sakura's heart was pounding like a drum at the unadulterated darkness within his feral gaze. The room seemed to darken with his foul, cataclysmic energy. Thickening the very air like a fog. But rather than obscuring her sight, it was stealing her of breath.

"Listen well, _Sakura..."_

Sasuke's low-pitched tenor was threatening, and held a finality.

Confused, and dare she admit it, _afraid_... Tremors wracked her body as he took a step closer.

Always so close, yet so far away...

"Stay away from Amaya..." his whispering heed burned her with the _bane_ it held,"...And stay away from _me."_

Processing his cutting words much too slowly, she blinked to find him already walking away from her...

Always walking away.

 _'...Or you'll regret it..._ ' his last threat managed to reach her ringing ears just before the door shut with a little too much force.

He had just brutally shut her out... Undoing all the progress she had made emotionally with a scalding fury. And she couldn't fathom, could not comprehend why...

It was worse than being run through with a katana.

Silent tears streamed down her hot face, as she leaned against the cabinet for support. Her heart swelling and _aching_ with every heavy breath she took.

What was she doing wrong?

Why was he doing this to her..?

* * *

 _Another 3 days later..._

A soft sigh passed through her parted lips, "Lethargic, numbness, and paralysis of left limbs. At 1700 hours, patient was displaying signs of stroke," she uttered mechanistically, jotting down the summarized notes with the sweep of her pen, "Stabilized, and redeemed at 1900 hours."

The elderly man she had just performed various jutsu and surgery on, was contradictivey rather far from her mind... He would recover just fine, she knew. It was the _hour_ that had the organs within her stomach churning. That had her mind so consumed that she had been on auto-pilot for the last hour and unable to stomach any real food her entire shift.

"Sakura-san..."

A familiar, male voice called from down the hall to her right. Sakura easily slipped into her conventional mask of good spirits, and wit... Then again, around him it was mostly genuine... She had been so worried about his recovery.

"Neji-san, how are you feeling this evening?" she asked with a polite smile, as he came to stand before her.

He returned the notion with a rare, genuine spread of his own,"Better than I've been in weeks..."

The brunette looked away for a moment, and an emotion akin to sadness displayed in his unblinking, pearly eyes now frozen in a memory,"Thanks to you and Tsunade-sama..." his voice a lower octave.

She knew exactly where his mind was going, what scene was being displayed and involuntarily traced back to a memory of her own from 4 days ago.

' _Truth serum... A foul concoction with its bright blue shade... He unwillingly told them everything he knew and isn't even aware of the fact.'_

 _'Why? What else could they possibly want to know that they already do not, shishou? More information on the Uchiha? ...Sasuke?'_

 _The blonde woman was silent for a long time... She suddenly looked old to the rosette girl. Her real age heavily reflecting as she sat there, ashen and troubled._

 _"I don't know, Sakura, and that is what frightens me... They've become even more reckless since Orochimaru's death...'_

 _Why..._

"Sakura-san..?"

The young Hyuuga's voice and concerned features registered. She shook her head, ridding of the memory and smiled ruefully, "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind..." Sakura explained vaguely, clutching the files in her arms a little tighter.

"Will you be attending the celebration this evening..?" She asked, eying the dark, flattering silk robe on his sculpted body.

He folded his arms behind his back, his fingers locking around his wrist, "Yes, now that I am feeling much like myself again... Tenten will be here shortly as well," he said, as his translucent gaze shifted away from her features and towards the window, seeing something she clearly could not, "You will be attending, of course..?"

 _Of course_...

The conjunctive adverb was so telling... That it was _expected_ of her to attend, because it was regarding her teammate - _of course._

With everything that's happened, she had decided against attending. Wanting to respect his wishes and also shield herself from any further torment. But Naruto wouldn't have it... The blonde had no clue of the silent war she'd been waging within, but he had hit a nerve...

Sasuke was _not himself lately_ , Naruto had declared. And the blonde was blaming his betrothed. Claiming that their raven-haired teammate _detested_ her and didn't want to go through with the engagement... It didn't make sense to her because Amaya was flawless. But, as wounded as she'd been, a sadness still managed to sprout up in her for the boy... Like a weed that either needed to be torn out from the roots and burned or nurtured. Even though it held no benefits. Matter of fact, weeds choked the good plants.

"Yes, of course..." She returned, the slight implication in her voice not going unnoticed by the sharp man before her.

Neji surveyed the young woman with curiosity, "Then, actually Sakura-san... I sought you out in hopes that we may escort you... Or each other, there."

At her puzzled features, the brunette boy reached out his hand, and found her own,"I know Naruto-kun is already there supporting Sasuke-san... My cousin Hinata is doing much better now that I have recovered but Hiashi doesn't want to risk her having an episode amidst the occasion this evening," he paused, watching her closely, "And therefore, it would give me - us, great honor to escort you to the engagement ceremony... Not out of obligation, or even guilt if that has crossed your mind, but because-"

"Because we _love_ you Sakura..."

A soft, and light feminine voice interjected. Glossy green eyes shifted past his shoulder to find, _Tenten..._

Sakura found a small giggle escaping her throat for the first time that day and it felt good,"Tenten... You look absolutely, stunning."

The petite, brunette girl closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around the rosette. The silk beneath Sakura's hands were so, so soft and the sultry, magenta shade was so entrancing.

"Come now... I don't have to tell you that the Uchiha loathe tardiness." Tenten said animatedly, releasing the girl but not completely.

Sakura swallowed, eying the two and then blinking towards the main counter full of admin shuffling about with patient charts, "My shift isn't exactly over just yet... And I didn't have time to go and pick up a kimono for myself-"

"Ahem..."

All six pairs of eyes zoned in on the slender body to their left...

Shimmering blue, protruding curves, and platinum blonde hair draped over her shoulders in a rare occurrence, "Kimono delivery, for billboard-brow Haruno..."

 _...What!?_

Were her eyes playing tricks on her? A hallucination resulting from her poor sleep-habits as of late..?

And that horrid nickname - the _nerve_ of this blonde...

Green eyes narrowed in open confusion and mistrust, "Excuse me..? I don't think so Yamanaka, your services were rendered in vain-"

The blonde girl actually smiled, waving her off and further fueling Sakura's anger, "No such thing... If I still know you, you were planning on coming wearing," Her words hung, as she eyed the rosette girl up and down, pointing at her scrubs and lab-coat, " _Those..._ Weren't you..?" Ino took slow, calculated steps towards her, "Unless you weren't planning on coming at all..?"

Sakura grit her teeth, stepping out of Tenten's hold, and ignoring her apologetic features. Meeting the long, legged blonde half way, Sakura spoke freely now that they were at a distance," I don't know what you think your doing, but it stops now. I don't need your help, and I don't have time for this-"

"Hold on... Just - hear me out," Ino urged, a remorseful expression becoming of her smug features just seconds ago, as she struggled to find the right words,"I know we had our beef, and... I said a lot of things in the past that I shouldn't have but, right now you _do_ need me," she paused, blinking away from Sakura's intense sea-green eyes, "And I want to be there for you, if you'll let me."

Apprehension pooled into her belly like a toxicant, "...Is this a joke? I don't believe you and - I'm _not_ a charity case."

If she cared at all, where was she when Sakura was on her death bed nearly 3 months ago?

"You have to, I swear on my name-"

"Why... Why should I..?" Sakura intoned, wanting to walk away from the girl she had once called her best-friend and never look back. Her past words, her instigating and jealousy hit the rosette full force... Ino had always been beautiful, always been good with words and _boys._ Yet, she had always shot Sakura down when it came to Uchiha Sasuke... Especially when team 7 was chosen. Her cruel words had burned her deeply, leaving scars that could not be so easily forgotten.

"Because... Because I know how your feeling," Ino swallowed forcefully, her glazed blue eyes shimmering with a knowing light, "I've wanted to reach out to you for a long time...This past year, actually, but I could never summon the courage, believe it or not..." she laughed bitterly, wiping the single tear that escaped her eye.

"You and Shikamaru..?"

The blonde nodded her head slowly, "We broke up... Or, I _left_ him..." she sighed, her eyes far-away as she explained, "After delivering a scroll to the Kazekage, he got a little too friendly with his sister, _Temari,"_ she uttered the girls name with an oozing venom.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura said quietly, lacking sincerity yet the blonde was unbothered, "And I don't know what you mean... I don't feel anything but support for my teammate..." She uttered lowly in reciprocation... Which wasn't a total lie.

Ino sighed, shaking her head,"Sakura, I know its going to take some time, but if you can let your guard down for just a moment, just trust me this night, and I promise you wont regret it..."

The rosette exhaled sharply, looking back to find Neji and Tenten, watching them closely, an identically hopeful expression on their faces.

She felt cornered... And though their actions were endearing and very thoughtful Sakura was dreading the evening... Her plan was indeed to arrive late, and in her scrubs... Blaming her long shift for her appearance and inability to come on time or stay long.

"Well, you've all put me in an uncomfortable position... Saying no now would only make me look like, well, a _bitch..."_

Ino rocked the expanse with echoing laughter. The surrounding nurses, doctors and staff freezing mid-work with the abruptness of it.

Sakura stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck in a nervous manner and smiling sheepishly at the ongoing doctors.

"You have to put some _umph_ into it forehead, _own_ the curse word," she said in-between her snickers," Come on, I have my work cut out for me," Ignoring Sakura's glare, she grabbed her wrist, dragging her down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

HAPPY FREAKING NEW YEAR LOVELIES. :)

 **This Chapter destroyed me**...

Lol.

I had begun it right after I posted CH 6 and have been unable to get my shit together with the holidays and my OCD-ness. I've edited and deleted so many scenes until finally deeming it okay. And even still, I'm not as satisfied with some moments but our forbidden lovers are on the right track. NEXT CHAP IS GONNA ROCK YOUR WORLD. Also, crazymel2008 had asked about a scene w/Sasuke's POV a few chapters back, and I have been waiting for the opportune time to do soooo we will officially get a look inside the brooding babes head next chap ;)

Your thoughts are always appreciated, please **review.**


	8. Eight

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 _...what a wicked game you played,_

 _to make me feel this way..._

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **.**

Cold.

Sweat.

Nausea.

...Hissing.

He shuffled.

Tossing the thick quilt off his naked body, he _teetered_ out of the bed. As though the room was shifting, turning. Long, uneasy breaths dilated his chest, as he struggled to clear his hazy vision. Stumbling forward, into the light. Gripping the wooden counter, and involuntarily blinking up to the reflection above.

 _'Don't forget about me...'_

He sucked in a sharp breath.

His legs, threatening to give out.

The face, looking back at him, was not entirely his own.

Those reptilian, yellow eyes... The sinister, mischievous grin twisting his ashen features.

He formed a fist, slamming it into the mirror again and again. Painting his hand red.

 _'I haven't forgotten you..._ _Sasuke-kun...'_

 _'Damn you!'_ He shouted, with both unadulterated anger and anxiety.

Satisfied laughter echoed over the dark room, rocking the make-shift world. **  
**

His body was physically shaken, **"Sasuke-san."**

 _'No-!'_ He gripped his head in madness, as the voices reverberated in his mind.

 **"Wake up, please-"**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Wild, red eyes tore open.

Sasuke's shaking hand shot out, mercilessly gripping the stranger by the throat.

Shrouded by the dim-lit room, the culprits face contorted in pain and sheer _terror._

Clawing at the offending hand, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

Bulging hazel eyes pleaded with the young master...

"Mouse," a pale faced Sasuke breathed in recognition a second later, releasing the young servant.

The brunette coughed with a painful inhale, rubbing at his quickly bruising throat in respite.

Vibrating.

Every muscle within Sasuke's body was still spasming. As it always did when the leviathan decided to visit his dreams. Though the young Uchiha's inner chaos didn't reflect externally - the servant before him was oblivious. And would remain so.

"Forgive me," he pushed past his sore throat," I did not mean to wake you so abruptly - you were having a nightmare-"

"Akira," Sasuke murmured, closing his eyes and dropping his head back against the cushion of his bed, "It's alright, breathe easy."

His master only ever called him by his real name when, well, _never._

Shaking off his stupor, the concerned servant didn't hesitate, nodding profusely, "Of course - as you say, my lord." He cleared his throat, his eyes shifting to the left of the room, towards the window where loud noises could be distinguished now," I had come to get you because it is nearly time for your exalted entry."

Sasuke said nothing. He laid so motionless, so still, Akira feared that he'd fallen unconscious again. He was much too pale this evening, the servant observed. Mentally deducing the mission he arrived back from early this morning to be the sole cause of his young master's exhaustion.

Ever so slightly, Akira leaned in and asked softly, "Should I prepare the bath, Sasuke-san..?"

"Hm."

Familiar with the raven haired boy's mannerisms, the brunette shifted at the response, bowing his head in respect even though his young master's eyes remained closed before aiming towards the bath-room in the far right corner.

Yellow eyes, and that sinister grin. The disturbing image was still playing in his mind.

Taunting him, reminding him.

The tendons at his jaw flexed.

Uchiha Sasuke sat up at the sound of running water. Throwing the thick quilt aside and revealing his bare upper body, he sat up.

He combed a hand through his black, disheveled hair.

Dispelling the dark thoughts and images, the objective at hand weighed in.

The 'exalted entry' awaited. Sasuke thought sardonically. Hands dropping to his thighs, he pushed to a stand. Taking slow, unhurried steps, he came before the broad, third-story window of his room that over-looked his mothers grand garden.

It was full, of course.

Of glowing lanterns, music, and _people_. So many people.

The enchanting Kagurabue flute had begun its lullaby.

Its mesmerizing, high, whistling chime seemingly telling the legendary story of _Amaterasu_. The goddess of the sun and _fire._

Lightly, he surveyed the crowd. Skimming over the familiar and unfamiliar - eating, conversing, laughing. Enjoying the theatrical display and themselves. Celebrating the event that was _his._

A grim, bitterness washed over him.

Like a poison it seeped into his blood stream, expanding through his chest, and down to the tips of his fingers. And suddenly, suddenly he felt like _breaking_ something... Or _someone_.

His eyes were climbing over the body of people, zoning in on the petite figure seated above them all. Clad in shimmering red - his betrothed was everything a young, noble, and testosterone-induced man would want in a bride. Obedient, confident and beautiful.

And yet...The very sight of her _sickened_ him...

"Young master, the bath is ready."

Vaguely, Akira's declaration reached his distracted attention.

Because unanticipatedly - pale, _pink_ tresses had peaked up through the crowd, demanding his study.

Akira stood for a moment, surveying the unresponsive boy before him. Sasuke's physical stature betrayed nothing, nothing of the inner flurry within. And the servant boy left quietly with the click of the door.

Sasuke was leaning in a little closer, intently searching the area where she had disappeared.

Seconds later, her dainty figure surfaced once more - confirming her presence.

His quiet heart convulsed violently within his chest. Betraying him with the jarring force it held and he _despised_ it... Despised how she was the only one - the only _girl_ that did this to him. That created this discord of the beating organ without his consent. Tracing all the way back to when he was just a genin. Possibly even before then.

Just the mere sight of her...

The knuckles of his hands turned white from the stretch of his curling fingers.

So... She had decided to come after all.

He was certain his words would have cut her deep enough to hinder her - to stop her, but she had surprised him yet again.

He frowned to himself...Did she no longer hold any respect for herself?

Or had she seen through his icy façade somehow..?

Somehow surmising that her _touch_ was the true reason why he had reacted such a way in the lab room...

No... That wasn't it.

Sasuke was certain, that his too, soft-hearted teammate had only come out to _'support_ ' him, despite his cruelty.

And acid burned through him with the truth.

Unable to resist the opportunity to take her in freely within the shadowed, confines of his room - he folded his left arm against the corner of the screen, leaning his temple against the face of his wrist almost casually. Dark, hooded eyes traced over the Hyuuga escorting her with two other bodies. Immediately, black brows dipped low in disapproval as he processed the platinum blonde dragging his teammate along... What was _his_ modest Sakura doing with that back-stabbing harlot..? He remembered the day she savagely broke Sakura's heart because of him, never once looking back. Until now, ironically... At his engagement.

A deep displeasure sat in the back of his throat... He didn't like it. Not one bit.

Sasuke shifted in place, almost restlessly. Quietly studying the rosette's pale, and sunken features underneath the touches of make-up, still raw to his sharp eyes. Even without the Sharingan. She looked thin and almost fragile - wearing that soft, peach dress-kimono. The locks of her pastel hair were curled and pulled back into an unkempt, low twist. He could plainly see, that her uncommon beauty still held through her inner storm... Her weariness.

Something twisted in his chest.

It was his doing... _He knew._

He knew what she felt for him - understood it better than she did herself. What she tried so hard to come to grips with, underneath all that anger and fear... And like a confused and indecisive little boy, he neither wanted her support, nor did he want her to stop _longing_ for him.

Consequently, bedeviling her.

Sasuke closed his eyes, pushing back from the window he turned away, trudging to the bath as disgust for himself surfaced.

He had never felt such a strong desire before.

Had never given away to such 'feelings...' He physically grimaced in distaste at the offending word.

Always in control, never - _never_ a slave to his emotions, let alone _lust._

Such a wretched, and demanding sentiment it was.

And it was all because of that day... Because of the _cold_ in Shimogakure...

...When he felt her against him... Beneath him...

Every slope and dip of her trembling body - soft, and warm and _tangible._

And it had affected her too, he knew... Ultimately, dragging him in deeper.

Altering his unyielding resolve to stay away, to keep her out of the line of fire... From the silent threat that would likely ruin her, and irrevocably - him, if he witnessed it.

Stripping bare beside the steaming bath, the cryptic Uchiha walked down, into the slanted stone tub dug into the ground.

The caressing heat eased the tension of his muscles soon enough, but did little for his conflicted mind.

His desire for her had deepened significantly with the time apart, and he couldn't guarantee any civility now that she had decided to come. His engagement or not, Sakura was still off limits... She had been even before he left for his long, 3 year training.

With the thought, he was unwillingly thrust back to an old, and almost forgotten memory.

 _'I need you to,' he paused, clearing his throat and avoiding all eye contact, 'To keep an eye on her, until I come back...'_

 _If his older cousin knew him, he wouldn't have to elaborate on his subliminal request. So he waited with expectancy... And dare he think it - anticipation._

 _'...Why little cousin,' Shisui finally said, wearing a playful expression, he folded his arms over his chest,' Aside from keeping her safe, are you indirectly asking me to ward off the sweet, little nymphs future suitors..?'_

 _Sasuke didn't hold back the venomous glare twisting his features, 'Stop dragging this out... And if you so much as touch her, I'll-'_

 _'Easy young dragon, I'm only teasing,' Shisui smirked, a curious and satisfied light in his dark eyes, 'Sakura will remain safe, and single until you come back, I assure you...'_

 _'...Good...'_

 _'On one condition, of course...' Ignoring the young boys scathing eyes, the older Uchiha leaned in a little closer, that same mischievous smile still in place, "I must know - how do you feel for her, really..?'_

 _Sasuke initially refused to answer, was planning on walking away because it was none of his goddamn business. But then, he realized that his bastard of an older cousin might deny the request. Just to spite him, much to his chagrin._

 _'I... Don't know...' he found himself genuinely answering, his eyes downcast and lost in thought,'...Yet...'_

 _'Hmm... And I assume you are aware of the stakes too, Sasuke-kun..?'_

 _Sasuke closed his eyes, a foreign sadness washing over him, weighing down on him, "Just - do it...' he uttered in a small whisper, turning away from Shisui. He promised quietly, 'I'll figure it out by then...' before walking off._

 _End* Flashback*_

His sometimes incompetent, older cousin had only fulfilled half the request...

Sakura's lifeless and bloodied body flared before his eyes... As it did so often. Weakening his knee's and twisting the organs in his gut out of place. He wondered if the haunting image would ever leave him. He grit his teeth.

He'd nearly killed Shisui that night. It had taken everything in Sasuke not to murder his cousin in cold blood... Because Shisui had willingly left her to _die_ , to save his own ass.

Sasuke closed his eyes, growing frustrated with his scattered train of thought.

Nothing... 3 long years later and he still had _nothing_ figured out.

Willing his beating heart to steady, he submerged into the hot, steaming water.

* * *

Metallic orange, red and purple lanterns were littered above them in an abundance. Giving a dreamy hue, and tranquil ambiance. The light flutter of the wind, the soft harp and Kagrabue flute playing in the background. It was a gorgeous setting, amidst the assortment of blooming flowers within the versatile garden.

Sakura sighed softly, admiring the splendor and yet, feeling out of place... Like she shouldn't be here.

Her emotions were still too raw from her rugged teammates treatment.

When did he become such a jerk? And she so sensitive..?

Though she would never admit it aloud, his views and opinions have always mattered, more than they should. And his cold, disregard for her innocent support, had crushed her almost irreparably. Yet, she hid it well. No longer the girl that wore her heart on her sleeve... At least, in most peoples eyes.

"Shochu liquor with fresh cut strawberries and lime," Yamanaka Ino introduced in a sultry tone, thrusting the cool glass at a distracted Sakura.

She sighed, grabbing and eyeing the refreshing, powerful drink in her hands warily, "Thanks..."

"I haven't poisoned it..." The platinum blonde reassured with the raise of a blonde brow, watching the rosette intently.

"Cant be too sure, kitten..." Uchiha Shisui inserted, dragging the seat to Sakura's right and dropping onto the cushion,"She's actually being hospitable... It's a trap."

Sakura bit her lip to keep from smirking. Oh, some entertainment was always good for the soul.

"Excuse me..? I'm as courteous as they get sweety," Ino's cerulean blue eyes shone with challenge.

The rosette easily stayed out of this band-wagon, bringing the object of their banter to her rosy lips. It was a combination of bitter, sweet and cool... Exactly what she needed.

Shisui smiled, almost sweetly. Folding his arms over his chest, his lips pouted in thought,"Hmmm... And are your services limited to only food and drink?"

Green eyes wide - Sakura choked on the beverage, and the Uchiha swiftly pat her back in assistance while chuckling to himself.

Ino grinned beautifully... Not even a trace of malice in her features.

It was a booby-trap... The sputtering rosette knew, and felt the need to protect Shisui somehow-

"Not for you they're not," she winked, leaning over the apprehensive rosette and towards the Uchiha,"I render all kinds of," she turned over the unforeseen candle within her grasp, its dripping wax spilling over the silk of his inner thigh,"Hot services."

When did Ino snatch that off the table without their notice..?

Shisui hissed, closing his eyes and cocking his head back in euphoria,"Ahhh, it burns so _good_..."

The slender blonde dropped back onto her seat in dissatisfaction,"You ruin everything... Perv!"

"You pig," Sakura snickered, swatting at Shisui.

"Guilty..." The ebony haired boy shrugged,"Sorry, not sorr-"

His response cut short, as his senses tingled. Along with most everyone else...

Shushing and urging words of quiet ensued.

Sakura felt the shift, but couldn't immediately identify the source.

"Above you forehead," Ino leaned in to whisper, her blue eyes focused and fascinated ahead,"Its your teammate."

Pink brows gathered in apprehension... She had never actually witnessed the entry of any Uchiha groom before. Had never had the _pleasure_ , until now... Sakura was only conscious of a few facts. The grander it was, the more worthy the groom was of the bride and of the name that was Uchiha _._ Furthermore - justifying that he be the one to commission the next heir _..._ Typically, just a large show of the katon-fireball jutsu would have sufficed, but she knew Sasuke would be different and completely original in his show-case.

Not that he needed to prove himself in the least... She guessed this was just to appease the elders and of course, his father Fugaku.

Green eyes squinted up at the dim, formless overhead above... Just barely, she could distinguish something moving in the distance, almost casually. A ghost-like fog was gliding on the ropes stretched between the tall manors. Transferring from rope to rope, the lanterns beneath his feet blew out with a hiss... Was he absorbing the energy of the little fire-lights as he tread..? It was an acquired ability that most Uchiha did not, or could not possess. Sakura recalled witnessing it before, back in the cave in Shimogakure. Yet, Sasuke had done it with his hands then, not like this - without any contact or hand-signs... Making it all the more _compelling_ sight, and evoking a stillness over the observing crowd.

Every few seconds, his silhouette would mold with the shadows and then reappear on a higher or lower line of rope. It was becoming difficult to follow him, their only main source being his chakra signature. Which she assumed he was deliberately channeling for that very reason.

The expanse was almost completely dark after a short time. Sakura could only see the people seated at her table and a little further beyond.

Without warning, a luminous red was aglow above. Little, vibrant flames danced on the tips of shrouded fingers. Ever so slowly, his outstretched arms retracted, dipped and curled in a circular motion. The ten fire-lights fluttered and seemed to glow with the meditative yin and yang dynamic. Every so often, his whirling hands would ghost over his features, revealing the structure of his jaw. But no more than that. He was just as shrouded as his next move.

It was all so very cryptic.

And when the crowd was eventually lulled into an almost soothing trance by the rhythmic, dancing flames - the routine movements of his hands changed.

The sensual, fire-lit hands were slowly coiled and uncoiled - wider and longer until they united above his crown - easing down, and forming a lotus flower before his mouth. Sasuke's pale lips moved, but no words were heard. As though he had spoken to the blaze, a red-hot fire burst forth, illuminating the night. Many gasped at the abruptness of it and even cowered at the radiating heat.

Sakura's fascinated green eyes reflected the red flames. She watched as his cloaked figure was revealed - his hands whirling and manipulating the fire that was quickly growing by the second. A trickle of sweat ran down her temple and over the curve of her cheek. She absentmindedly wiped it away, still watching his movements closely, she couldn't deny that the heat was becoming a little overwhelming.

Sasuke released the swirling flames that seemed to stretched at least 15 feet long. And astonishingly enough, it seemed to hover in place. Index and middle finger against his chin, the vibrating 'katon' was heard soon after. The scalding heat shot out from his mouth like a beam, directly into the fire he had released. While confusion and curiosity adorned the faces of everyone watching, Sakura grimaced at the acid jumping up her throat. Beads of sweat began coating the back of her neck as the intake of breath was suddenly difficult.

What in the world..?

She discretely channeled chakra to her neck to ease the burning sensation within. Suspiciously eyeing the contents of the alcoholic drink Ino had made for her as she did so... What did the blonde put in that thing..? She wasn't sure if it was the drink or the emanating fire above but, the rosette's back was nearly soaked.

Shisui's senses tingled at the subtle fluctuation and his black eyes shifted - immediately taking note of the rosette's feverish features but voicing nothing.

Sakura's thoughts were lost on her as she again, caught glimpse of the bright display above. Just as the last of the metallic blaze left Sasuke's lips, the line of fire had molded into a long stream. Shifting, and forming under the katon, he had quite literally breathed life into the flames. Into what they could now make out as - a _dragon._

"Woah," A clammy-faced Sakura breathed in admiration and suspicion,"Shisui, how did he - could this all be a genjutsu of sorts..?"

"Yeah," Ino quickly agreed, shifting awe-stricken blue eyes to the Uchiha,"How the hell is he doing that without any hand signs..?"

The falcon smirked with evident pride, "All those years of training had to bear some fruit, no?"

"So, your saying he's really doing it..?" The blonde questioned with an arched brow.

"Just keep watching babe," Shisui said with a wink.

"They're gone..?" Sakura said aloud, wondering when Sasuke and the dragon had disappeared.

"...Are they, really?"

Ino growled, "Dammit Shisui just be real for five seconds!"

They bantered amongst themselves and Sakura took the moment to relish the absence of the heat.

All was still, dark and graciously _cool_.

Whispers of question and adoration ensued at Sasuke's disappearance. Of course, he had gone to encircle the town with the fire-beast - so that all could see and know that he was 'declaring' himself. And even if they couldn't make out his body, the 'fire dragon' would more than suffice.

"Woah girl, cant take the heat..?" Ino suddenly inserted, her voice holding some concern, but mostly amusement.

Sakura dropped the drenched table cloth she'd used to wipe her neck with, shooting a glare at the blonde, "What did you put in that drink pig?"

The platinum blonde snorted, "Nothing but alcohol - ask Tenten, I made her the exact same thing..." She paused to giggle, patting the rosette's thigh," I had no idea you were such a lightweight."

Mistrust began to rise up in her. A frown twisted Sakura's mouth, "I'm not a lightweight. I barely took a sip and I've been sweating up a storm," she leaned in a little closer, her gaze unblinking and ominous, "Are you trying to embarrass me? ...Was that your intention all along?" Her questioning whispers hung in the air between them.

Ino's features contorted into confusion and distress, "What!? No forehead, never I - I just wanted you to loosen up-"

Brilliant hues of red and orange ruffled above.

The guests whistled and clapped, thrilled to see the dragon spinning and coiling the distance. It seemed even larger somehow, and faster..? It wasn't until the scorching beast made some jagged and sharp turns that Sakura and the others registered that it was following after a flickering Sasuke... Bouncing off manor to manor, and wisely avoiding the tree's, the young Uchiha stayed in their line of view. It wasn't until a guttural roar emerged from the dragon, followed by a blast of fire from its large mouth when Sakura also understood that she was mistaken again. It wasn't following Sasuke, it was _chasing_ him.

Heat sprung forth from her core, as biting goosebumps erupted on her scalp. With every minute it became hotter with more fervor, and for whatever reason, her chakra could not identify or heal the source immediately.

Yet, she ignored all this - refusing to give the treacherous blonde any further satisfaction... Oh but, when this was over, Sakura would adopt a new name - _karma_. And serve Ino justly...

The cloaked Uchiha eventually dropped to the ground camouflaged by the dark once more.

Until he drew his neck up, his shadowed features revealing nothing, nothing but the brilliant Mangekyou Sharingan. Within an instant, his crouched form tumbled left just as the dragon shot a beam of fire where he had been. The sounding of the drums erupted then. Jumpstarting Sakura's heart with a pulsing adrenaline. A hard and rhythmic tune filled the air, the tension was so tangible it was just as thick as the radiating heat.

 **BUM bum bum bum...** **BUM bum bum bum...** **BUM bum bum bum**

The dragons movements heightened from above, rolling and twisting like a snake. Its vibrating features became more malicious as it was forced to remain in the small clearing in order to get Sasuke. It roared beams of fire at the evading boy - doing a series of back-flips and tumbles.. It wasn't until he maintained a deliberate pattern on the ground when his actions began to make sense.

He was slow enough for them to follow his movements, but also so that the dragon would breathe its blasts of fire in longer spans. The beast was unintentionally creating a design on the earth because of Sasuke's momentous dance. His hidden figure paused on the flames only to leap towards the middle as the leviathan spouted hot lava on his heels. With every twist and turn, the picture was coming together clearly.

It was the Uchiha's sigil. Large enough to be spotted from miles and miles away. Perfectly lined and burning brightly under his unceasing, agile feet.

And just as the final curve in the center of the fan was complete, Sasuke didn't hesitate - immediately propelling himself high, twisting in the air, and stretching out an arched, right foot, he delivered a powerful blast of fire from of his own at the red hot beast. Coo's of awe emerged from the crowd.

While Sakura was amazed at the display, the heat inside was steadily turning into an inferno, demanding her attention. She clutched at her torso, breathing through her nose and debating if she should make a break for the washroom. Could the blonde have dropped a laxative into the drink? ...Poison? The rosette absolutely fumed in place, burning gaping holes into the back of Ino's pretty blonde head. She gripped the seat, preparing to stand only to wince at the stabbing sensation in her hands.

Shisui's sharp black eyes narrowed in suspicion and an underlying worry for the girl beside him. Yet he still voiced nothing.

The dragon shrieked in pain at the assaults.

The cloaked Sasuke never slowed, and never fell out of step. He remained in the center of the burning fan, flipping and tumbling in place as he continued to launch beams of fire from the palms of his hands and feet. And contradictively, the dragon was growing smaller and smaller with every hit... Distracted by the sight, Sakura's brow furrowed in question. Was it possible that he was drawing the fire back..? But making it look as though he was shooting the fire up..? It was puzzling. Though, the dragon was inclining faster - and steadily becoming impossible to follow.

It spinned and convulsed ferociously and rapidly.

 **BUM BUM BUM BUM - BUM BUM BUM BUM**

The striking drums were reaching their climax. The three dorama's slamming their large, wooden doramusutikku against the face of the wide Taiko drums as though their lives depended on it. Once, twice, and then falling into a drum-roll - their hands came down on the drums in perfect unison. Repeating the notion again and again they became in synch with the young Uchihas motion.

Sasuke's body was barely distinguishable with how fast he was moving now. Blast after blast, harder and stronger. The dragon grew smaller and faster taking hit after hit. It remained on the defense up until it suddenly jerked away. Aiming skyward, it flew high like a shooting star - until it was just a tiny speck.

It was dark without the dragons light and Sasukes counter-attacks. And the guests began to whisper amongst themselves once more, believing it was finally over.

Yet, the boy cloaked in black was still unmoving...

The burning energy within had reduced Sakura to a panting heap. Luckily, her teammate was a good cover as no one had paid her any notice with the theatrical display he'd provided. She grit her teeth, gripping the seat a second time, she prepared to ease herself up and head to the wash-room to officially resolve whatever was going on inside her.

Unanticipatedly, a high, pained shriek wracked the area. Echoing over the pounding drums.

It was all happening so fast.

The dragon was coming down like lightning, ready to strike - to smite Sasuke.

Burning, Sakura was burning inside. She staggered out of the chair with short breaths.

Arms extended sky-ward - Sasuke seemed to pluck unseeing energy with the wave of his left hand. Drawing it back to his chest, he thrust a closed right fist high - a crystalline flare of _blue_ fire shot out, clashing with the beast in an earth-quaking rumble.

Sakura's cry of pain was drowned out by the thunderous booms. As though she'd been struck from behind by a fire-laced whip, she collapsed - into a pair of strong arms. She cringed against _his_ body as he scooped her shaking legs up, teleporting out of sight with the last of the sound waves.

* * *

Sakura hissed, jaw sore from clenching and body restless with burns. Unable to sit or stand, she leaned the side of her temple against the washroom wall.

"Your telling me that you cant identify what's going on inside?"

She groaned in frustration rather than pain.

Turning her neck, Sakura glared past the beads of sweat obscuring her vision, "How many times do I have to answer the same questions?"

"...And every time you heal it, it comes back with a vengeance..?"

Shisui caught the bar of soap aimed at his face with the shake of his head,"Kitten, I'm trying to look at this from another angle, alright?"

"There is no other angle," her features twisted in pain as another round of acid crawled up her throat,"I'm telling you that Ino put something in my drink," she forced out, cursing at the intensity of the heat.

The brunette boy appeared to be in deep thought externally, seemingly entertaining her explanation. Internally - dread was leaching its way through his gut, telling him this was something more, much more.

He shifted away from her, frowning as he did. Grabbing the cloth from the marble counter, he turned the faucet, soaking the rag. Ringing out the excess, he tread towards her. Her body was tight with tension. The physical burns at her neck, and wrists had him wincing. He didn't have to see the rest of her to know it was bad. Gently, Shisui lifted his hand to her sweat-laden forehead, dabbing the cool rag over her twisted features.

A ghost of a prickle ran up his neck - both relief and unease settling over him now.

Shisui cocked his head to the right just as the door slid open with a low creak.

 _"...Cousin."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Vibrating.

His entire right arm was pulsating - as if it was its own entity, and it was.

Because fire breathed, it cowered and it burned... _It was alive._

The blue blaze pumping out of the palm of his hand was absolutely electric. Both restoring and ruining him again and again with every piercing blast. The final screech of the beast echoed through the clearing with a final flare of _white_ fire. The hottest of them all. And it fizzled out as quickly as it had come. All that remained was the night and smoke. Like an ending fire-cracker.

Seconds later, whistles and hoots erupted, filling the thick air.

The lanterns were manually lit immediately, lighting the scene once more.

Sasuke's motionless body moved.

"Magnificent Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-san, that was absolutely amazing!"

Many of the younger guests chanted and called as he passed by. Nodding at only the familiar faces in respect every so often, his pale hands gripped the edges of the black hood, pulling it back as he neared his father and the elders.

A familiar, feminine face came into view, stepping onto his path and skipping to close the distance.

"My son," Mikoto's soft, round features were warm,"I was so captivated by you..." she whispered in awe and admiration, caressing his cheek lovingly.

Sharing a small moment with her, his blacks eyes softened notably. Quietly, he reached for her hands, drawing them up to his lips, he pressed a chaste kiss.

"Sasuke-kun."

Fugaku called in impatient excitement. Mikoto squeezed his hands before reluctantly stepping away from him.

He walked up the short steps to where he and the others were.

"Otou-san," Sasuke addressed, reaching the final step he bowed his head in respect.

Fugaku pulled him forward, throwing an arm around his shoulder,"Very well executed..." He complimented aloud, though Sasuke knew he felt otherwise.

The guests settled down, their voices dropping a few octaves as the maids brought out the main course of the night.

His father lead him to the table, nodding and greeting many faces as he did, he spoke to Sasuke quietly, "Your right hook was rigid, and you were moving too quickly for the drums. If you'd rehersed with the dorama's at least once, as I had asked you several times it would have been appropriate." He sighed, still wearing a satisfied smile externally, "You have yet to acknowledge your bride and father in law... After you meet with the elders, go wash up then come take your place beside Amaya."

"A very powerful, and theatrical display Sasuke-kun... I admire your versatility," Yashiro Uchiha commented, drawing up his cup of sake' in respect.

The raven haired boy nodded mutely as he passed, feeling absolutely _nothing_. Towards the criticism and praise. It took years - years for a young Sasuke to finally grasp the fact that they wouldn't be satisfied until he was bruised and bleeding. How could fleeting words of praise affect him now, when he'd bled countless times, yearning to hear them..? They meant nothing. He was just playing a role now.

Reaching the end of the table where a few of the other elders congratulated him, Izuna made his way over.

"Job well done, _Sasuke-kun..."_ Izuna sang in a sardonic manner, moving to throw his arm over Sasuke's shoulder just as his father released him to speak with the others. Such was normal behavior from his late, and _bitter_ teacher. Izuna jerked his head to the side, his pony-tail swaying to the left as he leaned closer, "You have more than proved yourself for your lovely bride... but you haven't sold me just yet."

"Tch... Is he marrying you..?" Naruto's gravelly voice inserted from behind,"Your approval hardly matters anymore old-timer," the blonde snickered, giving him a nice slap on the back for good measure. Amongst the stern and serious Uchiha, the shaggy blonde stood out like a bowl of ramen amongst steamed rice.

And somedays, the raven-haired boy considered tipping it over, to save him all the trouble.

Izuna's grey eyes narrowed, a foul smile twisting his mouth, "When are you going to learn to mind your own damn business brat.?"

"Uhh when you finally understand that he's not gay for you... There are plenty of other hot Uchiha guys who probably still wont date you, because your well, _you..._ But you need to stop harassing Sasuke because your not getting any-"

Naruto's words stuck at his throat as he was suddenly grabbed and thrust much too close to a seething Izuna's face, "Listen hear you ill-mannered punk. I've had it with your loud and dishonorable-"

"Let him go."

Sasuke uttered.

His body language betrayed nothing, but the nearly tangible _enmity_ of his low voice had a chill running down Izuna's spine. Swallowing thickly, he feigned confidence and let go of Naruto as if he were a wretched thing, "Of course... Only for you, _Sasuke-kun_." He turned away and Naruto burned holes into the back of his skull.

"He know's that you can whoop his ass with your eyes closed, and he still taunts you?"The blonde intoned in a low growl, his blue eyes flashing towards Sasuke with a ferocity that almost surprised him,"When the fuck is he gonna stop crying over you?"

"When I'm dead," Sasuke deadpanned.

The blonde eyed him peculiarly, unsure if he was joking or serious.

"And next time, if I need your help," he paused, fixing Naruto with a stern look,"You'll know."

His tan features pinched up in question, "But you never need help..." Naruto scratched his head, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water as Sasuke began to walk away from him.

"Teme - I've never even heard you say the word!" The shaggy blonde articulated at last, loudly enough for his retreating body to hear.

Sauske's swift, three-syllable'd response had Naruto pouting dejectedly.

"...Exactly..."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke followed the stone path of his mothers garden down to the manor without haste.

His eyes, down-cast and faraway.

His mind, recapping his fathers words, only his fathers.

Sasuke's right swing wasn't rigid now, nor was it during the performance. And he had in-fact spoken with the 3 dorama's on one account, to ensure they were made aware of what was to come. Surely he couldn't be held accountable for their inability to keep up..?

Making his way up the stool-steps, he entered the home without a sound - unintentionally. He felt like a ghost most days, now it merely matched his stealth. The home was nearly dark inside, and mostly empty... And it suited him just the same.

Climbing up the long flight of stairs at his leisure, Sasuke considered his father again. His thoughts never straying too far from him.

Fugaku had a way of seeing things that weren't there. Creating problems, or imperfections in his _head_ \- in order to justify his _need_ to push Sasuke _harder_ towards 'perfection.'

So many painful memories lied within this epiphany he had learned long ago... Back when he was still an untainted, hopeful young boy. Back when his big brother, was still around and had somewhat of a leverage. He would have never made it without Itachi. Would've have lost his sanity long ago. No matter how much his father and the elders compared them, dissecting every little detail and instilling a zealous ambition within him... Sasuke held Itachi close to what remained of his heart... How could he not, when he meant everything to him? When he wished to be a fraction of what and who he was everyday..?

His absence this evening was taking its toll... The boy with the raven-black hair had tried to disregard the fact that he was gone on a long and grueling mission, refusing to even entertain any thoughts of him.

But he couldn't.

A dull pain enveloped his chest. He stood still, closing his eyes for a moment and dispelling every thought. Sasuke inhaled in a therapeutic motion, and it was in the quiet of his mind when he felt something was amiss.

Sasuke's senses were tingling - and he immediately identified the source without the use of the Sharingan...

Uchiha Shisui was in his room... That overbearing cologne was unmistakable.

An elegant brow rose in question, at both Shisui's presence and his poor attempt in masking his chakra - and _another's..._

Sasuke was unmoving on the wooden step - processing the second chakra signatures to be _a woman's_. A frown wore at his pale lips. Continuing up the stairs, he began entertaining the many dark ways he would humiliate his cousin. Without warning - a meaningful tremor racked through his spine, rendering him immobile for a moment. The second chakra... It was a little too potent and familiar.

Obsidian eyes widened by a fraction before narrowing in outrage.

It was Sakura...

Within a millisecond, he was flashing up the two remaining flight of stairs and standing before the door of his washroom.

He hesitated, suddenly conscious of the fact that something was very wrong. He deemed it possible that his cousin had deliberately left a trail for him.

Sasuke's hand flattened against the door, giving it a firm push.

Gauging the dim-lit setting, the drenched rags strewn over the marble counters, and the labored, feminine breaths echoing in his ear - he met Shisui's black eyes.

"...Cousin."

The room tilted, bleeding red and condensing the atmosphere.

Even before the Tsukuyomi had finished settling over, Sasuke didn't waste a second.

"What is this?" His low tenor demanded, "Why is she here with you?"

Shisui chewed on his lower lip, raising his hands in surrender, "She's, uhh - burning up..."

His inarticulate response had Sasuke surveying her more thoroughly. She was hunched over, neither standing nor sitting. Patches of burns were littered all over her body at random. In her frozen state, her features were clammy, and strained in pain. He swallowed thickly. Wanting nothing more than to look away from her but unable to do so... A familiar and wretched emotion ghosted over him... One that only surfaced recently... When the situation dealt with his shortcomings with the rosette.

It was fear.

The brunette boy tisked with the shake of his head,"Your performance this evening had her _so_ hot and bothered, she cant even heal herself-" Shisui yelped in surprise as he was grabbed by the collar and slammed against the opposing wall.

The explosive energy was crackling off of his body - threatening to swallow him whole and rocking the Tsukuyomi world.

Holding him in place, he shoved his forearm against his older cousins windpipe,"You have the heart to joke right now?" Sasuke's voice was brittle and loaded.

"Arghhh," Shisui clawed at the restraining arm, indirectly asking for some leverage but wasn't given any. Red-faced, he sputtered,"C-Calm down - I'm s-sorry - you s-set me up, I couldn't resist-!"

The Mangekyou's pin-wheels were shifting sporadically. Not because Sauske was trying to use them on him, they were a symptom of how deep his inner distress lied.

"Tell me what happened or I'll have your fucking head this time, I swear it!"

Shisui winced. Alarmed at the extent of his anger and anxiety but knowing that he would deserve that. Even though it would be a huge crime to decapitate someone as handsome as he. He would take it all and more if it meant forgiveness for his sins. Because Sasuke's cold indifference towards him dulled the guilt in his heart... For breaking his promise... For being a coward...

"Sakura thinks she got a reaction from a drink Yamanaka prepared for her, but that's not the case - not even close," Shisui disclosed in a whisper, his dark eyes frozen in the memory.

"Explain."

The older Uchiha sighed, suddenly feeling very tired," I was watching her through the night and - don't look at me like that, it wasn't in a creepy way...Well not entirely - ow! Okay - OKAY!" he growled irritably, "Look, there's no easy way to say this, or explain it but..." he met Sasuke's eyes, hesitation and regret weighing on his brow, "It was _you..._ "

Incredulity twisted Sasuke's pale features,"What..?"

Shisui gripped the unmotivated arm at his throat in a supportive manner, and stepping closer, he elaborated in a gentle tone,"Every flare and blast of fire you produced from the palms of your hands, had her reeling in pain... "

Sasuke's aura became absolutely murderous,"Are you drunk?" he shouted in question, shoving his cousin off of him,"Your not making any sense!"

"It's the truth God dammit!" Shisui reached for him a second time, locking onto Sauske's neck,"Listen to me Sasuke! Your blood flows through her veins and she has never been exposed to any fire jutsu!"

"So what?"

"So, it's like - almost like muscle memory... Your extensive jutsu tonight triggered her, or activated your blood," Shisui paused, watching the boy closely.

What was this fool babbling about? He analyzed Shisui very closely. His body language, his eyes, his words... Trying to come up with a valid reason as to why he would lie... Especially with such a folktale of an explanation.

"How are you so sure..?"

"I've seen it before..." HE answered with confidence.

The rapid rise and fall of Sasuke's chest was telling. He closed his eyes for a moment, now more angry with himself for losing his cool so quickly. Damn this girl, she was going to kill him in the end.

"...Your still not making any sense," Sasuke uttered in a small, distant voice before the room turned.

The red glare eradicating into nothingness.

* * *

She felt so exhausted... Thoughts of taking such trivial things for granted - like sitting down, were enough to make her want to repent. The cool cloth Shisui was dabbing at her forehead did absolutely nothing other than to distract her. She squinted up at her late anbu captain. Suddenly feeling guilty that he was missing out on the party, Sakura decided she would try to heal herself again.

Letting out a shaky breath, she was just about to tap into her chakra when-

"...Cousin..."

Shisui's quiet voice addressed.

Half-lidded green eyes blinked towards the door to their right.

Kami above... Cloaked in black head to toe and utterly intimidating - stood the last person she expected to see, Uchiha Sasuke.

Her unprepared heart convulsed painfully - nearly matching the severity of her burns.

"What is," her voice quivered, her wild green eyes searching Shisui rather than her teammate," _Why is he here?"_

"His washroom kitten..."

Was this some sick joke?

It felt as though he'd just slapped her in the face," _Why_ would you bring me here?" she spat under her breath with little restrain, cringing at the recurring stings on her neck.

It was his engagement party for the love of _dango!_ He shouldn't be here, and technically she shouldn't either!

"So that we could be alone, babe," he answered with a smirk, but it held no real amusement,"Because I know how you don't like to draw attention and no one comes up here without _'Sasuke-kuns'_ permit."

Sakura missed the half-hearted glare he shot her teammate.

This was a nightmare. Rather than choking the daylights out of the falcon, she planned her leave.

Running a shaky hand through her disarrayed bun, Sakura panted,"Just forget it and go back to the party. I'm going home, sorry for the trouble," she uttered tonelessly, easing off the wall with evident difficulty.

Hugging her abdomen and refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes for many, valid reasons she walked past Shisui, still fighting the powerful urge to strike him. Staring at the tiled floor, Sasuke's _rooted_ black shoes came into view. When he didn't step aside and allow her passage, her frustration manifested further.

Exhaling a soft breath, she attempted to speak in a calm fashion, "Move, _please."_

No response from him. She could feel the weight of his eyes on her - assessing her, seeing through her.

And it pissed her off to no end.

"Your guests are waiting," she explained in controlled urgency, "And this doesn't concern you."

"Why haven't you healed yourself..?" His smooth voice questioned, speaking for the first time since his arrival... Even though he knew the answer.

Sakura grit her teeth, not in the mood for Q&A.

"Please get out of my way _,"_ She repeated, her voice thinning.

Sasuke exchanged a glance with his restless cousin - Shisui's 'sworn explanation' in the forefront of his mind.

The tendons in his jaw stretched, as he abruptly reached for her, locking onto her inflamed wrist he was caught off guard by how very hot it still was.

The rosette cringed at the contact, wrenching her hand out of his grasp, "What the hell!" she cried, shooting him a wrathful glare, "This is none of your damn business!"

The young Uchiha maintained a cool exterior. Even though his mind was reeling with impatience and _offense_ at her words. Though, he knew he created this rift between them. Trying to reason with her rather than argue, he spoke slowly, and with notable concern in his voice,"Your running a ridiculously high fever, you need help-"

"Kami, here we go again!" she shouted bitterly, panting much too hard, she paced in place, "Your going to forcefully try to fix this and then throw it in my face again, right?" she staggered to a stop before him, " _Move_ or I swear on my name, I will rip you a new one," she threatened with dark resolution. She wasn't sure if it was the fever, the burns or the infuriating young Uchiha before her but the room felt like it was closing in on her.

Jaw clenching, Sasuke met Shisui's curious black eyes, giving him a meaningful gander as his eyes bled red.

She felt herself hyperventilating now - she needed to get out, and so help her God she was going to one way or another.

"Get out of my way!" She cried again, almost hysterically, uncaring of what color his eyes were.

He took half a step closer, looming down on her, he whispered almost tauntingly, "...Make me."

Eyes wide in incredulity, Sakura snapped.

Channeling chakra to her sore hands, she was aiming to shove him in the chest with little thought of repercussions. Before she could make the contact though, his pale hands intercepted her, grabbing and interlacing with her fingers. She was unprepared for the crippling inferno that ensued at the contact. Sakura wailed in despair - frantically trying to tear her hands out from his clutches but to no avail. The red tomoes in his unreadable eyes were swirling with intent. Jabbing goose-bumps rushed all over her skin, her boiling blood was pumping like lava. She squeezed her eyes shut, sobbing as her knee's gave out and a piercing jolt shot through the palms of her shaking hands.

Gritting her teeth with the last of the fluctuating fire, Sakura's swaying head felt as if it were floating away from her. Her long, heavy breaths echoed in her mind. Green eyes cracked open, finding him on his knee's too. Their hands were still intertwined and dripping with _blood_. His features - evidently distraught and white as snow.

Her mouth opened but she found herself unable to speak, unsure if she was even breathing. Her vision went black and her upper body fell forward, dropping over his lap.

A heavy stillness fell over them.

Shisui surveyed his motionless cousin. Eyes still scarlet and heart still pounding, the brunette could easily read the questions whirling in Sasuke's sharp mind. His gaze was unblinking, and focused on their _still_ intertwined hands as if he was waiting for something more to happen.

Shisui whistled, immediately shaking his younger cousin out of the stupor.

"So...You drew the compacted energy out... You _relieved_ her," Shisui commented in fascination. Closing the distance, he dropped onto the bawls of his feet, pressing a hand to her forehead, "Incredible... Her fever is broken."

Sasuke said nothing... Seemingly experiencing an aftershock of sorts.

"So then, she burned you as well, as a result..." Shisui commented aloud, his eyes always drawing back to their crimson hands.

The young heir remained lost in his thoughts for some time, and Shisui did not disturb him, knowing he needed a moment. To come to grips with whatever it was in his mind.

Sasuke blinked several times, as if he was coming to. Gently, he detangled their hands before cradling her neck, and drawing her up to his chest. Shisui saw that his breathing had nearly stopped now. As he stared down at her - retracing every dip, and curve of her rosy face - as if he would find some curious answers there. Stroking the stray pink hairs away from her eyes, he held her close, and delicately. And Shisui began to feel like an intruder.

Something squeezed in Shisui's chest at the sight of them together like this...

Even still... Knowing Fugaku would send someone up for him soon, Shisui reluctantly cleared his throat,"Tell me what you want me to do, brother..."

Sasuke's black eyes widened by a fraction, as if he had forgotten Shisui was still there. He was withdrawn immediately. His features void of any emotion they held seconds prior. Yet he still held her close.

He swallowed with difficulty, now looking everywhere but at her,"Get her home...For me..."

"Of course... When I get back, I'll tell the others she had an emergency at the hospital."

Sasuke nodded, his lips drawing into a thin line.

"Thank you... Shisui..."

* * *

Chilly.

She wanted nothing more than to fall back into the soothing lull of sleep but found the shivers running up and down her spine a bit much.

Teeth clacking, and muscles bunching, Sakura forcefully sat up.

Groggy eyes widened in surprise when she identified her living room...

She was home.

Involuntarily, she was thrust back into that moment of scorching heat, and Sasuke...

Her organs within her stomach squirmed, creating a feeling of nausea... _Sasuke_... She owed him her gratitude - he had helped her _somehow_... And as she tried to back-track and remember, she was assaulted by a head ache that her groaning and clutching her scalp.

Bizzare as it was, she felt hungover. And decided against reliving the night, after maybe a good nights sleep and then maybe she would dwell on it.

Sakura sighed, shifting her puffy eyes towards the night sky through the window... It was very dark, telling her it was sometime past midnight now. Hugging her upper body, she surveyed the time, reading 2:54 am.

Knowing a hot shower and change of clothes would do wonders, she hauled herself up, wobbling down the hall and into her room.

Undressing, and stepping under the warm spray of water, she was mystified to find no trace of any burns on her body... Unmarred, smooth skin under her searching hands.

She snorted.

What was this witchcraft..?

Coating her hands with conditioning oils, she washed her hair, a weird feeling arising in her chest.

Hands scrubbing up her neck, she _giggled_. Grabbing the tube of body-wash, it made a loud hiccup sound when she set it down. Sakura burst into full blown laughter. Leaning against the tiled wall, she clutched her soap-sud stomach, throwing her head back at the uncontrollable chuckles pouring out of her. Eventually reduced to an expended and sniggering child, she began to question her sanity when a dismal sadness immediately replaced her bitter mirth.

Turning off the cascading stream, she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her hair and another around her body.

A dark cloud seemed to loom over her now, self-pity and hatred the down-pour of the night. Closing her eyes, she smoothed a hand over her face.

When would her mind stop working..? When would she be free of this?

Throwing on some boy-shorts, and black cotton pajama bottoms, Sakura was sliding her arms through the flowy tank-top when she felt something...

A presence.

Discarding the towel on her head, she grabbed the kunai from her drawer.

Peaking her head out from her room door, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary... Matter of fact, that chakra signature had completely vanished. Even still, for her own peace of mind, Sakura tip-toed down the hallway, needing to see it with her own eyes rather than rely on sensory.

Scanning the dark living room, she crossed the threshold into the petite kitchen, finding not a sound nor disturbance...

Deeming it empty after a moment, she sighed in relief, turning the corner only to yelp in surprise. It was just the outlines of his silhouette at first, casually sitting there on her couch, where she occupied not long ago. And then his red eyes cracked open, confirming his identity.

Her body was trembling with the abruptness of it, of his presence.

"S-Sas," she panicked, unsure of what to say or do,"I - didn't sense you..." she placed a hand on her thundering heart, willing it to slow,"You scared the hell out of me..."

"...Your awake..."

Green eyes squinted in question... Not at what he said, but the _way_ he said it... As though he was relieved...

"Yeah," she breathed, watching him closely for any signs of injury or pain,"...Are you okay?"

He didn't answer... And didn't appear to be in any form of pain... Dread twisted her gut.

What was he doing here on the night of his engagement? ...And at this hour?

She blinked to find him standing and walking leisurely towards her... And as he approached, Sakura didn't miss the looseness to his step, and body language.

Kami above. Was Sasuke...drunk?

When he didn't stop at the appropriate distance, deemed 'personal space' Sakura reflexively back-tracked, until her rear bumped into the wall. She flinched, leaning into the wall as he bent an arm beside her temple, his handsome, tranquil face half a foot away from her own.

"Sasuke..?" she forced out in a whisper, silently cursing the paralysis of her tongue,"Why have you come?" She swallowed, the hand still gripping the kunai tightly was quivering,"...Are you hurt somewhere..?"

Maybe he was, and she could help him and send him on his way quickly.

His smooth, alabaster features were relaxed, yet his half-lidded gaze said otherwise... There was a sadness in his eyes, turmoil even... He surprised her by nodding in answer.

"Okay... Tell me where," she directed slowly, shifting on her feet,"And I'll make you some coffee-" she gasped, as his other hand shot out to cage her in before she could take a step.

Before she could process it, there was a pressure against her forehead. Sakura blinked up to find his head leaning against her own, his eyes closed. He looked so serene, and innocent in that moment, her heart fluttered.

What the devil was happening right now?

She couldn't speak... Didn't even dare to move in fear of what he might do... Clearly, he wasn't in his right mind, and the last thing she wanted to do was forcefully subdue him.

The audible rubbing sound of his hands sliding down the walls ensued - dropping to his sides. Sasuke leaned away from her then, only to take her hand captive with him. She felt the bandages around his hands before she saw them, and just as she was about to channel chakra to heal them, he pressed her hand over his chest, over his beating heart... Mouth ajar with forgotten words, Sakura suddenly felt faint.

His glossy red eyes seemed desperate somehow, and she felt her throat tighten at the sight... Sasuke was really hurting.

"Can you heal this..?" He whispered quietly. She felt utterly ensnared by the sincerity of his voice, of him.

Sakura leaned heavily against the wall, finding it nearly impossibly to find her voice,"I don't..." she sputtered, avoiding his piercing eyes,"I don't know what you mean... I mean, I cant," she closed her eyes, dropping her head back against the wall,"I don't know how..?"

"I do," he uttered, releasing her hand and leaning his arms on both side of her once more.

She shook her head in almost hysteria. Absolutely terrified of what he would say or do next...

"...What is it?" she dared to ask after a pregnant pause.

She was answered by the caress of his cool hands on her neck. Slow, and savoring, his fingers ghosted down her throat, and flattened against her collar bone and shoulder.

She shivered, looking away from him in shame,"Sas - I don't-"

"Shhhhh," he hushed over her lips, a new light brimming in his eyes. He grabbed her jaw, bringing her back to face him, his fingers combed through her hair.

"I need you, to let go of your morals... And just trust me," he said huskily, pressing his face into her damp hair.

She fought off an oncoming shudder but soon found herself doomed because it kept coming back... What was he doing to her? She swallowed thickly, drawing her hands up between them, neither pushing nor relenting his chest. Just some form of leverage.

Because this was madness.

"Sasuke..." she choked out, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head back and forth,"Please don't do this..." The anxiety was eating her alive,"Don't do this to me..."

His hand flattened over her throat. The drunk glaze in his vibrant, red eyes made it absolutely unfeasible to look away.

He was pushing closer, ignoring the quiver of her resistant hands.

" _Sakura..."_ His smooth voice called in a whisper, his fingers in her hair again,"I wont force you..." he assured gently, leaning his head against her own, and staring deeply into her eyes,"But...I _really_ need to kiss you right now."

His words, his closeness were outrageously intoxicating.

Her heart burst - its remains pouring into her stomach like a vad of acid,"Y-Your drunk! And - And engaged!"

He either didn't hear or, remained unfazed by her reasoning. His thumb stroking the corner of her mouth in a dizzying frenzy.

She couldn't do this. No matter how good it felt - this wasn't who she was!

"Sakura," he groaned needily, resolutely," _I have to know..._ "

Tears pricked at her eyes.

Overwhelmed with the civil war within herself. Of what she knew was right, and of what she felt for this boy - this young man.

She sucked in a sharp breath when his calloused thumb stroked her bottom lip and knew it was too late to say no now. Sasuke dipped his head, swiftly capturing her lips. Her heart convulsed in both pain and desire... How could any of this be real..? She continued to diagnose herself mentally unstable, until the firm pressure of his mouth had her dazed and senseless. It was such a sweet, and unhurried kiss. The tears rolled down her warm features. He cupped her face a moment later, parting from her.

Long breaths stretched his tight chest, as he met her tear-stained eyes, wiping the streaks away with his thumbs, he immediately closed the distance between them again.

Sasuke's lips were so, so soft. His body was slowly pressing up against her own, and hands were caressing every inch of her bare arms and shoulders. Her _revived_ heart was in her throat, and she was certain he could feel it...

An abrupt squeeze at her hip had Sakura squeaking in surprise, and Sauske took advantage of the opening. Tipping his head, Sasuke slanted his mouth of her own, deepening the kiss. His warm tongue was stroking her's slowly, curiously.

Terrified, she held onto him for dear life, shyly reciprocating the notion. She was completely incoherent to her inner restrain now...There was only Sasuke. His warm breaths fluctuating rhythmically with her own, the hot, soft pressure of his mouth moving over hers, his lean, firm body meshing up against hers, pinning her in place.

His closeness was outrageously intoxicating.

And she was quickly running out of breath, and nerve... Black spots invading her vision even as she closed her eyes.

Sakura leaned away, breaking the kiss. Her breaths ragged and limbs weakening.

Though Sasuke merely shifted his attention - kissing along her cheek and down her neck hungrily. Her hand's reflexively clutched at the nape of his neck and shoulder - knowing that if she didn't anchor on, her knee's would give out.

Feeling torn about the emotions he was eliciting, she began in a small, airy voice, as his mouth came back up, peppering her cheeks with kisses.

"Sas - We should stop - I can't-" Sakura whimpered, as he took her bottom lip between his teeth, silencing her. Possibly forever. She shuddered at the thirst in his half-lidded gaze, as he sucked and nipped at her lips, only to cover them with more fervor a third time.

Her legs gave out, and his arm slid around her waist, locking her to him. Sasuke's mouth was moving demandingly against her own. And she was spiraling down a steep well, of raw desire and guilt. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she found herself silently wishing that he would never stop. And it was with that thought when shame slammed into her full force. Sakura began loosening her hold on him as guilty tears stung at her eyes again...

...What was she doing?

How could she allow this to happen... Even if she'd dream't of this moment half of her life..?

He was betrothed and this - this was _unforgivable._

Her hands shook on his chest, and she immediately felt his resistance at her push.

So she pushed harder.

Sasuke broke away from her reluctantly.

Both starved of oxygen. Sasuke looked visibly annoyed, and not nearly satisfied but it took one look, one exchange with her glossy, green eyes to render him voiceless and immobile. He began loosening his hold on her neck and waist, but didn't immediately release her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, a single tear spilling over her flushed features, as she averted his eyes,"You need to leave now..."

Her heart broke a little with every word she uttered.

A heavy silence fell over them, and she missed his eyes converting to _black_. His features smoothed out. The raw emotions that had been on display were no more.., And yet, he was leaning forward, a breath away from her swollen mouth and she fearfully thought he would kiss her again. Only for him to hesitate, closing his eyes, he withdrew completely. Sauske stepped away from, that same sadness and regret reflecting in his dark eyes.

Miserably, the tears streamed down her hot face.

She watched him turn away. Walking towards the open window, she blinked slowly to find him _gone..._

Sakura slid down the wall, hugging her chest, she whimpered...

The reality of what she had done, what _they_ had done repeating in her mind, on her skin again and again.

Yet, it was the absence of his warmth, of _him_ that had her sobbing in despair.

Because she never had him.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

* * *

Gawd, that scene took me on a trip... Things are about to get cray between out OTP's.

BTW - - - this chapter waas brought to you by Parra for Cuva ft. Anna Naklab - Wicked Games (Original Mix) #hashtag#vibes#sogood.

 **Hi lovelies, did this chap flow smoothly for you guys?**

I hope your still with me on this. Ive been going through some personal problems, dealing with my health... At the age of 25 I never imagined I would have to walk down this path... And I know it could be a lot worse so, I'll save you guys the sob story. I will be working on this fic diligently but am undergoing surgery in mid-april so bear with me, and your prayers would be appreciated.

Thank's for stickin' around.

xoxo


End file.
